


Ocean Away

by PearofAnons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Arranged Marriage, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Duty, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Honor, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 56,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearofAnons/pseuds/PearofAnons
Summary: The irony was not lost on him. The moment his wife told him he did not have her heart was the very moment he realized she had long captured his.orIn their world many would mistaken their tale as some grand love story, but if you were to ask those close to them, they would say it was really quite simple. Family, duty, honor. With these two stubborn fools, love wasn't originally part of the plan, it just grew quietly along the way.
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Blue Spirit/Painted Lady, Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 134
Kudos: 250





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! After a year hiatus, finishing my degree while being a quarantine graduate, I am finally back to writing. This story is something that has been a long time coming, and something I hold close to my heart. 
> 
> I was part of the original shipping wars, defended (and affirmed) Zutara in multiple psychology classes through the years (at a prestigious Ivy League university at that), and now that it is back in the limelight due to Netflix and the live action in the works, I figured now would be the perfect time to give this story a try. 
> 
> This is my ode to the classic fics of my time (if you've been around long enough you might catch some references)
> 
> This is also my ode to a tale that isn't just about the the ships, but a family that developed along the way.
> 
> Enjoy~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The irony was not lost on him. The moment his wife told him he did not have her heart was the very moment he realized she had long captured his.  
> or  
> In their world many would mistaken their tale as some grand love story, but if you were to ask those close to them, they would say it was really quite simple. Family, duty, honor. With these two stubborn fools, love wasn't originally part of the plan, it just grew quietly along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! After a year hiatus, finishing my degree while being a quarantine graduate, I am finally back to writing. This story is something that has been a long time coming, and something I hold close to my heart.  
> I was part of the original shipping wars, defended (and affirmed) Zutara in multiple psychology classes through the years (at a prestigious Ivy League university at that), and now that it is back in the limelight due to Netflix and the live action in the works, I figured now would be the perfect time to give this story a try.  
> This is my ode to the classic fics of my time (if you've been around long enough you might catch some references)  
> This is also my ode to a tale that isn't just about the the ships, but a family that developed along the way.  
> Enjoy~

* * *

She looked beautiful. 

She looked beautiful and he couldn’t believe that she was _his_. 

_No, not really,_ a familiar voice says in the back of his mind. 

As he watches her march towards him, he takes a deep breath and tries to put on a smile that he prays does not betray his thoughts. 

_No that’s right._ He has to keep reminding himself as he sees her walk towards him.

_She’s not really mine._

* * *

It was his wedding night, and as he lay on top of the edge of the bed topped with furs, feet still touching the ground, he stared up at the ice ceiling in amusement. If anyone were to tell him three months ago that he would have ended up traveling to this Southern Tundra, he would have laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. Now here he was, _married_ , and arranged to _live_ in this Southern Tundra, realizing that he was the crazy one to volunteer for this in the first place. With these thoughts crossing his mind he hears the ruffling of robes catching his attention. His _wife_ has just come through the entrance of their room and he takes a moment to observe her in amusement as she tries to undo the layers the tribal council had her wear for the ceremony. 

“Need help?” He asked quietly, sitting up on the edge of the bed. She’s still focusing on pins holding the outer wrap around her waist as she looks at him for a moment sending a smirk his way before focusing back on the pins. 

“Getting undressed? Why husband, how forward of you.” She says jokingly chuckling, her hands finally getting to all the pins, removing the waist wrap, now focusing on the trappings of her outer robe. He offers a small smile in response. If he was tired, he can only imagine what she went through during the preparation for the ceremony.

“I can deal with the robe, but can you start the fire?” She says still trying to remove the pins holding her outer robe in place. He goes to hearth immediately laying the logs provided on the side in the center, forming a neat pile. 

“Exactly how many layers did they require you to wear?” He asks with his back towards her. He hears her growl of frustration as a response. 

“Seven! I’ve already been through two layers before entering the room!” She cries, moving towards the edge of the bed to sit while she continues to try to reach for the shoulder pins. He sends a quick fire from his hand towards the logs in the hearth, breathing to adjust the temperature before turning to face her while leaning against the wall. At his breath she pauses and looks up.

“Right. Go figure that you could do that quickly.” She says looking at the fire for a beat before shaking her head. He just raises his eyebrows in quiet question. 

“It’s supposed to be a tradition you know, the first fire layed out by the husband.” She says eyes fixed for a moment on the flame. 

“The women in the tribe share stories about their wedding night, and how long it might take for their husbands to get it right, considering you know… the nerves.” She says before her hands move again towards the pins. “Even if it’s a simple gesture for you... for us...it’s...it’s just a gesture that means something...” She says as she shakes her head and moves her attention back to the pins. He has the sense that this meaning is deeper than she is letting on, to which he berates himself for not asking Sokka about prior. All he can do now, is try not to seem insensitive. 

“Well, it seems you get to have some small perks by marrying a firebender… you’ll always have instant fires.” He says lightly while looking away as she removes the outer garment. He hears her laugh and considers it a small victory. 

“Wow. You weren’t kidding. They really wrapped you up, didn’t they?” He said quietly turning towards her again as she let out an exasperated sigh, the removal of the outer layer revealing another inner robe that covers even more inner wrappings.

“Yes well, I’m glad it’s finally over.” She said removing the pins holding the second waist wrap, which once removed would give way to a thin robe that would somewhat reveal her under garments. She pauses before she unwraps it, she looks up at him. Immediately he moves himself off the wall. 

“I can leave if you want me to… you know for privacy…” He says quietly. 

“No, it’s fine… we’re married now…” She says looking at her hands once more and he can see her brows furrow. He sighs as he turns to sit on the rug in front of the hearth. 

“I’ll just keep my back turned until you’re finished.” He said gazing at the fire, welcoming its warmth. 

“Thank you.” She says quietly and continues to remove the inner robe. As he hears the shuffling of her robes, he begins to make shapes out of the fire to keep his mind off of her undressing behind him. It takes him a lot of self-control not to go into a meditating pose. 

_No, that would be way too obvious that she affects you Zuzu._

He sighs, making a shape of a dragon and having it fly slightly above the flicks of the flames instead. After a while, he just leans his arm on his propped-up knee staring at the fire letting his thoughts wander, watching the dragon fly in circles. Soon she sits on the rug next to him, already in her night robe, her side facing the fire, her body facing him. 

“I think we need to talk about our expectations of each other.” She says quietly both knees curled up in front of her. He turns to look at her, noting the evening gown. 

“I thought we had discussed that repeatedly with the counsel present” He responds with a scoff looking back at the fire.

“That.. was different. They wanted to discuss their expectations of us as two public figures to our respective countries. I want to talk about our personal expectations... towards each other…behind closed doors.” She says firmly. He sighed in response, letting the shape of the dragon go and turning his head to gaze at her more fully. 

“Personal expectations? I don’t understand what needs to be discussed.” He says already feeling exasperated himself, running his hands through his hair. 

“As my wife-“ 

“As your wife, I will do all that is required of us in the public. I will not disrespect you, and in turn I expect there to be this respect between us... in private.” His eyes catch her glance at the bed and he understands. He can feel another sigh coming about. 

“I assure you Katara, I still meant what I said to you weeks ago. I… will do my best to honor you… both in public and behind closed doors.” He says pinching the bridge of his nose as the memory rings briefly. “I will not force myself onto you or into your bed.” He says looking at her straight in the eye to make sure he is understood. 

“Technically now it’s our bed.” She says in a quiet joking manner looking back to the fire. He nods in acknowledgment giving her a small smile. He knows she’s trying and she’s not wrong. 

_Our._ Funny how that word sends a churning feeling to his stomach.

“...Eventually an heir will be required-“ She starts. 

“No.” He says cutting her off. “At least this, I can give you. I am not heir to the throne Katara,” He says, hoping to catch her eyes once more, “and I know Sokka is undertaking his training rights. Besides, we’ve already compromised to their terms concerning this marriage, so concerning our marriage bed… I will leave that to you.” he says. This catches her attention as she turns to him once more. 

“What do you mean?” She asks quietly. Now they're both facing each other, as he internally laughs because he realizes it is here and now that they're both showing the cards they’ve kept close to the chest in the time of their forced courtship.

“I mean dear wife,” he says jokingly and she smiles, he’s thankful that they have that at least between them, “I will not share your bed… in that way... until you want me to.” He says. She leans her chin on her folded arms in front of her as she draws her knees close. 

“What if I never want you to?” She asks quietly. He turns his face back to the fire. 

“Well then… I’ll honor that.” He looks at her with a small grin “Besides, I wouldn’t want you to freeze me to a wall again.” He says finishing his sentiment with a small chuckle. She responds with a small smile of her own and nods to him in thanks, chuckling to herself at the memory.

“Alright, and what of you husband? Are there any expectations you might require of me?” She says more relaxed and he is thankful for the sense of ease between them now. Progress, this is definitely progress. 

“I’d have to think.” He says lightly meeting her eyes head on admiring the blue in them. She smiles in response and he feels like his breath is lost somehow. He blames the cold. Yes, it is definitely the cold.

“Well if you think of something, I’ll be all ears.” She says with a small laugh and he relishes it.

_Focus Zuko. Stop getting distracted._

As she gets up and moves towards the vanity, he realizes he might as well get all his cards out there, no matter how much his head is telling him not to. 

“Actually…there is one thing I’d like to discuss with you...” He says after a moment quietly moving his gaze back to the fire, willing his eyes not to follow her as she sits at the vanity gathering a comb to go through her hair. 

“Well, being that we’ve discussed my terms, it’s only fair we discuss yours.” She says looking at the mirror, still catching only his back from the reflection. He takes another breathe, steeling himself for what he can guess will come next. 

“I know about the letters…” He says turning slightly to see her back from the vanity, he notes her rigidity as she goes still. He closes his eyes in resignation for a moment to push through. If her reaction was any indication, it was only to confirm his suspicions. As he stands to finish what he has started, she turns in her vanity chair and narrows her eyes at him. 

“How _dare_ you.” She says coldly, all the tentative light hearted rapport forgotten. He steels himself all the more. He reminds himself to push through with this, no matter her feelings, at least he can start this, this agreement pact or whatever it was between them, honestly. 

“I know about _the_ letters Katara, and as your husband, I…” What can he say? Ask? That’s a bit desperate. Command? She would be livid. Demand? No, she would have his head. “…As your husband, I think it is my right to state that for the sake of our responsibilities such actions must come to an end.” He says and berates himself knowing that sounded too formal for his own liking, especially after the rapport he tried so hard to build during their ‘courtship’. 

“Let me get one thing straight.” She says moving towards him and he can feel her fury from his place by the hearth, the earlier ease between them long gone. “In the eyes of the public and of the law I may be yours, my body may _by law_ be yours, but I will have this one liberty that you, _-they-_ cannot take away from me.” She says taking another step closer and he is amazed at the chill she carries with her. 

“I choose whom I give my heart to, and right now _husband_ ,” she says with a bit of spite, all intonation of joking gone, pointing to his chest, “that person is _not_ you.” She says her eyes scathing, her fists coming back to her side and clenched. 

There is it. The passion, her blue eyes, the way she is willing to fight for those she _loves._

_Even if it’s not him._

He nods and smiles ruefully. The irony was not lost on him, that the moment his wife told him he did not have her heart was the very moment he realized she had long captured his. 

“I understand clearly, I assure you.” He says looking down at her. She’s so close, he has to peel himself away lest he gravitates towards her more. _Boundaries_ he tells himself. _Remember her boundaries._

“I’ll be in the lounge if you need me...” He says stepping back to put more distance between them. “I’ll uh… I’ll see you in the morning.” He finishes with a nod while stepping out to leave the room. 

_Way to piss off your wife on the night of your wedding. Congratulations Zuko. You really are an idiot._

* * *

_1 Month Ago_

He gazes at the council of elders in front of him, feeling their scrutiny. 

Under the weight of their stares he only sits up straighter. He notices that it is the elderly woman seated at the center who seems to have the final say, and he looks at her straight on. 

_You are the first born of Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa. You have no reason to be afraid._

His gaze does not waiver, as the other elders of the tribe turn their heads to see what her decision will be. It only takes another moment before she nods her head in what he believes to be approval. It is after this subtle indication, the man seated to her right, speaks. 

“The Grand Chief welcomes you Prince Zuko, you may rise.” At this pronouncement, he stands, and he can hear the elders whispering amongst themselves. It is only when the Grand Chief speaks that they are silenced. 

“You must understand Prince Zuko, though you may have my welcome, marriage within our tribe is not taken lightly,” she says lifting a hand to place on the forearm of the man who had told him to rise, “especially when it comes to _my_ family.” She says with a firm voice, and he can sense the warning hidden beneath it. 

“Given that this arrangement was decided by the counsel of the Nations to uphold the peace, we will not contend with it, but-“ She says tapping the forearm of the man once more to which he stands to gather a spear in his hands. “- as per the tradition of our tribe you must be tested.” He gulps in response and nods his head slowly. She nods in return as an acknowledgement as the man goes back to his place beside the Grand Chief, spear in hand. 

“It is my granddaughter’s hand that will be given to you, you see,” she starts as the man beside her begins to sharpen the spears tip, “and we are a family of warriors. We must be able to face danger head on, be as water, swift to change, having the strength of a mighty current, adaptable to what may come our way.” She says folding her hands in front of her and moving forward. 

“We may approve speedily of this arrangement for the sake of the peace, but you must still prove yourself a worthy contender for my granddaughter’s hand...worthy for a place at my table.” At this the man stops sharpening his spear and looks towards him directly. “You will undergo our scrutiny to your capabilities of bringing honor to this family, if we find you lacking, we will set out for the original arrangement.” At the mention of honor his back immediately goes rigid. 

“What is your response to this dear boy?” 

“I-“ He says clear and firm. “I will do whatever it is that is required of me, Grand Chief.” He finishes with a formal bow. She offers him a smile. 

“Good...then I suggest you stand still.” She says and after a moment the man to her right lifts the spear and throws it towards him. It takes everything within him to not revert to his instincts and move, nonetheless he obeys, remaining still. The spear only grazes his shoulder and plants itself on the wall behind him, the aim precise. He still upholds his stance, shoulders back, chest out, hands folded in front of him. Both the Grand Chief and the one he presumes to be her son nod in approval.

“Chief Hakoda, take him to his quarters. His induction to the tribe begins tomorrow.” She says, dismissing the meeting. As the elders rise and bow, he bows in return. The man who threw the spear comes towards him with a cloth for his shoulder. 

“Was that the test?” He asks as Hakoda hands him the cloth and he puts it on his shoulder. The Chief smirks in response. 

“No dear boy, that was the _welcome.”_ He says guiding him out of the city hall. As they walk the centered path down the steps leading toward the courtyard, he suddenly feels a stinging pain on his bicep. He then feels the instinct to duck and sees a knife fly overhead but soon immediately feels blunt pain on his back. 

“ _Spawn of a murderer! Disgrace! You will bring dishonor on us, a curse on our tribe!”_ Shouted a man a few feet behind them. He turns to examine the bicep and realized there was more blood, the blunt pain a result of ice blocks like stones thrown to his back. Chief Hakoda immediately calls for the guards to apprehend the men.

“Are you alright?” He asks immediately. 

“I’ll be fine.” Zuko says now counting that he bears two cuts both on his right shoulder and bicep, his back a dull ache. “Was _that_ a test?” Chief Hakoda sighs and shakes his head. 

“No.”

“I see.” Zuko says quietly feeling the blood pool seep through his shirt. 

“Come Prince Zuko, let us go towards the healing huts.” Chief Hakoda says as he guides him to another part of the city. As they move to the west of the city, past the taller ice structures, Zuko sees a set of traditional igloos ahead of him, the center igloo being the largest of the group of five. They are in no expanse small, but they are the only buildings in this side of the city that are shaped traditionally as igloos rather than ice buildings. As they enter the main igloo, they are greeted immediately by a voice that calls from the back. 

“Chief Hakoda!” It is then he sees her approach, clear blue eyes, confident steps, water skins on her side, offering a formal bow to the Chief, carrying an air of authority about her. She looks over at him, at the cut on his shoulder and bicep. It seems like a wave of recognition comes over her. 

“He bears the mark.” She says coolly then turns her head in curiosity, “but it seems like something else had occurred?”

“He does.” Hakoda says with a hand on her shoulder. “There was also an altercation outside the main building. Tend to his wounds. I’ll leave him in your hands before sending Sokka to escort him to his quarters.” He says to the woman. “Prince Zuko.” He starts turning to gaze at him, hand still on the girl’s shoulder. 

“Sir?” 

“I shall leave you in the hands of my daughter Katara... your betrothed.” 

* * *

A silence had settled between them as the Chief had left. She guides him to one of the benches and settles for standing right in front of him. He finds that he feels more intimidated under her eyes than that of the Council of Elders, he is sure he could hear Azula laughing from across the ocean. She says nothing more as she moves to heal the cut on his bicep and he is left trying to find the words. What do you even say?

 _Hi. I’m Prince Zuko._ No, you were already introduced. 

_Hi. Zuko here._ No. Ugh. He can hear Azula laughing at him all the more. Thankfully she’s the one who breaks the silence. 

“I’m going to need you to take off your shirt.” She says after gloving a hand with water. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I need to see if you have other injuries.” She says calmly. He nods in agreement and moves to remove his shirt. 

Ugh he is pathetic. As she continues her task he notes that there is no scar on his bicep. After a moment, she moves behind him and he is trying to find the words to just _speak_. 

“So... we are to be married.” He says quietly and berates himself for how unsure he sounds, the clarity from the meeting with the elders gone. She moves along his back to examine the damage done, and he can feel her fingers checking the pressure at different points, settling on the spot that garners a wince from him. 

“Yes. It seems we are.” She says cooly. 

“I’m sorry.” He says after a beat of silence. 

“What for?”

“If the attack was any indication, I’m sure you are not ignorant to what they say about me...or about my family...” He says quietly as she continues to heal his back. “What I mean to say is...I’m sure there were others you had imagined marrying...I’m.. I’m sorry you’re stuck with me” He says feeling blood rush to his neck.

“I mean… that you have to be tied to me.. er um...that you... no longer get to choose.” He finishes quietly berating himself for the dip in his voice, since she is behind him he can’t see her reaction, but he hopes that even with his awkwardness she can hear that he is genuine. They settle into a silence that he welcomes. 

“Did they explain to you about bearing the mark?” She asks after a moment moving towards the cut on his shoulder. 

“No. Grand Chief just told me to be still as your father threw a spear at me.” He said, turning his head to also look at the wound.

“Looks like a clean cut though.” He finishes turning his head towards her, taking in her proximity as she examines it further. “Can…uh... you explain it to me?” He asks quietly. Her eyes flash to his for a moment, before she takes her water-gloved hands over the mark. 

“Usually when the courtship trials are complete, the men must bear a mark designated by the elders of the family. Because you are courting for my hand, granddaughter of the Grand Chief, the cut on the shoulder represents bearing the burden of the tribe,” she starts off saying as he can feel the healing beginning to take place, “Every married male in the tribe bears their own mark, a distinction of the sacrifice they were willing to make for their intended bride.” She says and he feels the cut begins to feel like needles are pricking at him, this healing process seemingly different than that of his bicep. 

“The mark is given after the elders approve of the candidate but seeing as this is a political marriage, it seems they cut you immediately so no one can deny your claim to…me.” She says, finishing quietly. 

“And the spear throwing?” He asks wincing as she begins to blow frost on the wound, he notes the thin layer settling over it. 

“It’s different for each family, mine being a bit dramatic, but it serves both a matter of trust and a challenge.” She says after being satisfied with the thin layer of ice settles on his cut. 

“As the father of the bride, he has every right to test you as one who will be responsible for his daughter, and thus marks you to charge you carrying the burden of the family.” She says leaning back to sit on the bench across from him. “The cut on your shoulder is to mark that you were willing to take such a challenge and responsibility, since you did not run away or defend yourself, you are stating that you will see the trials to the end.” She looks up at him to gauge his reaction. 

“And how long are the trails supposed to last?” He asks, looking at her briefly. 

“Depends on the satisfaction of the family. It could be weeks, or it can be months.” She says. 

“Ah. Great.”

“There’s one more thing you need to know.” She says and he nods at her to continue. 

“The cut marks a man who is married...It is meant to leave a scar.” He can see the curiosity in her eyes. “Are you alright with that?” She asks quietly, and he could see her eyes look at the scar on his face briefly but not in disgust before meeting his eyes. He shrugs his shoulders slightly in response and gives her a sad smile.

“I’m used to having scars.” 

* * *

As Sokka comes to collect her betrothed, he leaves her with a bow of gratitude and a smile in his departure. 

Once the Counsel of Nations had declared that a marriage between the Fire Nation and Water Tribes was needed, it was a surprise to everyone that the Prince had volunteered himself to be married. She wondered what would have compelled the Prince to _volunteer_ to sign his life away, especially since any man of his rank surely wouldn’t have willingly given up their freedom that easily _. Nevertheless,_ she surmised, it was because of his decision that the counsel had decided she would be dragged into this arrangement. She, a master Waterbender, Chief Healer, Lady of the Southern Watertribe, a leader within her own right, reduced to a political pawn for the benefit of one man’s convenience. She was livid for weeks at the news. Only few knew what she was giving up for this treaty. 

She had heard many things about the Prince, often contradictory so she honestly didn’t know what to expect. Many had said he was stubborn, mysterious, even cold, while others said he was gentle, upright, warm. Others had said he was the embodiment of the Fire Nation, fury like a fire ready to destroy anything in his wake, much like the whispers of the events surrounding his family. Others say that his fire was one of passion. Yet as she encountered her newly betrothed in her healing hut, she didn’t know what to think. He seemed quiet, even a bit unsure, but what caught her off the most was his eyes.

They looked kind.

One thing for sure, navigating this new arrangement with her newly betrothed, arranged or not, was going to be a challenge. 

* * *

_Present Day_

_Of course he knows about the letters._ She thinks to herself as he leaves the room heading to the lounge. She bids herself to not feel guilty, after all- as of recent, those letters are the only thing she has that are truly her own. She moves from the center of the room to her personal wardrobe, crouching to better her reach. She extends her arm reaching past the parkas, and furs to a small box in the farthest corner, bringing it out, she stands and goes back towards the vanity. She smooths out the top of the box and sighs deeply before opening it. On the top there is a rolled messenger scroll, more worn than the other letters. She unfolds it slowly reading the words that greet her at the top of the page. 

_My Dearest Kat._

She smiles and skims the brief letter once more. In the days leading up to her wedding she found herself pulling this particular letter out, rereading the last sentiments of this letter over and over again. 

_And remember, I will always fight to remain yours, as I pray to the spirits, you will always fight to remain mine._

_Signed,_

_Your One and Only_

It was an easy promise to keep when the only thing thing they had to fight against was time and distance, but as she looks to the entrance of the room where her new husband had just walked out to give her the space she wanted between them, she realizes now that she might have to put up a different kind of fight.

Especially since those sunset golden eyes are starting to affect her in ways she refuses to label. 

Besides, she tells herself, her heart already belonged to someone else across the sea.

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the Mystery (Who’s her guy? We shall see~) ;) 
> 
> I thought this would be the best place to cut it to kick us off. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Feedback and Kudos very much appreciated~


	2. The Courtship Trials Pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait? Who are you?” 
> 
> And just like that, with what she can guess is the presence of her newly betrothed, she lets out a sigh for she knows her safe place has officially been infiltrated. 
> 
> “Hi… uh Zuko here.” She can hear his raspy voice reply quietly. 
> 
> “Oh buddy-“ She can hear Sokka say and a slap like it's a palm to the forehead. “We’ll work on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! Happy Labor Day weekend. Just wanted to say thank you for your Kudos, Comments, and support. 
> 
> I know many of your were frustrated with our girl, but no worries- have patience with her, we’re just unraveling things layer by layer ;) 
> 
> The prologue kicked us off to the welcome of this world. Just a notice, you’ll find some familiar faces, some new ones, and that things are the same but also a bit different. I added some chapters to this story because I found myself being invested in not only the characters but this world. 
> 
> Chapter 1 Takes us back to their Courtship Trials so it’s a bit of a rewind from where we were in the prologue. Thus the unraveling begins. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it! Typos will be corrected soon.

* * *

_He bows on his knees with his forehead to the floor._

_“Please don’t send us away father.” He knows that there is no hiding the desperation in his voice, not here and especially not now._

_“Zuko” He can hear his sister hiss beside him in a tone that demands him to rise. He can also hear the Fire Lord give a sigh in resignation._

_“My son, it must be done” The Fire Lord says from his throne, and Zuko looks up ignoring the look his sister is sending him._

_“Even if sending us away is essentially affirming the exile the nobles have been vouching for since the beginning?” He says, his tone practically begging. He doesn’t need to turn to know that Azula is side glaring at him from her position next to him._

_“I can care less about the nobles my son, this is about the Council of Nations.” The Fire Lord says with sad resignation. Zuko sits back to his knees, looking at the throne, eyes turning to look at Azula who is also on her knees now looking at the throne. As he looks at his sister, he takes in a deep breath before setting his eyes back to where the Fire Lord sits behind a pillar of flames in front of him with a new determination._

_“Then send me, only me, let me save Azula from this fate. I will volunteer to your terms so long as she is taken care of, and is allowed to stay here with you.” He says firmly and Azula’s attention snaps back to him, eyes narrowing._

_“Don’t be foolish brother.” She says. “You cannot think self-sacrificing yourself will protect me.” She whispers harshly, and he knows that it is a battle of their wills. The exchange is not lost on the Fire Lord who looks upon the two siblings sadly._

_“If that is what you wish Prince Zuko, I will agree to your terms.” He says and Azula’s head then snaps to the throne._

_“My Lord-“ She starts in defense. The Fire Lord raises his hand to interrupt her._

_“It is your brother’s wish to save you from this Azula. I do not know if his act will appease the Council of Nations, but he might just be giving you a chance of freedom.” He says with a tone of authority, but his family can hear the masked sadness in his voice._

_“It was my promise to your parents that I would take care of you both, and I will follow through. We are all bound to honor their sacrifice for our nation.” He says with finality, nodding to his son on the side._

_“Rise Prince Zuko.” Prince Lu Ten says with a firm voice. The resignation and reluctance in the room is evident to all members of his family._

_“Prince Zuko, first born of Prince Ozai and Lady Ursa, you have officially been charged with orders from your Fire Lord to go to the Southern Water Tribe and meet the exchange required by the Council of Nations… As Your Fire Lord and Father Regent, I- Fire Lord Iroh- Dragon of the West, charge you to uphold the duty required of this family.” Iroh says standing from his chair,_ _formality in his tone_ _and looking at Zuko with sadness._

_“Go my son and bring honor to this family.” He says with authority, but the three cousins do not need to see his eyes to know there are unshed tears. Zuko rises from his bow, squares his shoulders and looks at his Uncle._

_“I will not fail you. That I promise you.”_

* * *

He awakes from the dream in a sweat, the memory so vivid the voices of his family is still ringing in his ears. The sun hasn’t come up yet, and he is ninety percent sure no one else in this Southern Tundra is up either. So he tries to make himself busy. 

_Tea._

He chuckles to himself, if only Uncle could see him now, he is sure he’d cry tears of joy at his new dependence on the hot leaf juice. At the moment, it’s his only tether to home. 

_Home._

Right, not home. It’s his only tether to the Fire Nation. It’s been a few weeks but he is still trying to reconcile the fact that home can’t be - _shouldn’t be-_ the place that practically banished him. 

_No- it’s the place you chose to leave._

He shakes his head before his thoughts take a darker turn when the sun has just risen. As he gets himself ready, putting on the tunic that has been tailored with a wide cut across on his shoulders to display his new mark, he remembers to start his meditation routine with deep breaths. 

_One_. One decision that forced him into this situation. He shakes his head to focus. 

_Two._ They only gave him two weeks once the Fire Sages could finish the paperwork. He feels the anger rising again. Agni help him. 

_Three._ Three weeks at sea to ensure that they picked up all that was needed to present himself as a dutiful groom for his future betrothed. The Sages didn’t even view him worthy enough for air travel. 

It’s not working. He shakes his head and tries again. 

_One._ It’s been almost one month since he has left home. 

_Two_. Two weeks since the last letter from Lu Ten. 

_Three._ Three days since arriving in the Southern Water Tribe. 

He sighs in exasperation. Forget meditating. Tea will suffice for the moment. He’ll need the reminder of his family to get through the start of what they have for him today. 

As he hears the crunch of snow from footsteps outside his cabin, he knows someone is there to fetch him for his induction, he chucks the tea down in one gulp relishing the heat. 

_Let the courtship trials begin._

* * *

Once his boat had arrived, they had granted him a day of rest before conducting the introductory meeting. He figures Uncle might have sent a letter ahead to warn them in advance about the need for his adjustment, given that it did take him about a day to regulate his inner fire to the major drop in temperature. Blizzard season Lu Ten had called it, and in Lu Ten’s last letter he kept reminding him to keep his focus to fight the instinct to expend excessive heat since his body will try to retain equilibrium lest he exhaust himself easily. 

_It’s going to be like entering into an ice cooler, except you’ll be living there. So watch your inner fire. It’ll be quite the adjustment_. 

That was an understatement. 

He initially thought that his warnings were exaggerated until the day after he arrived and found himself fast asleep for most of the day missing supper, his energy easily depleted. 

After the meeting of the elders and initial welcome, Sokka had been assigned to be his guide. The more practical side of him also figures having the next chief in line escort him around the city would prevent more attacks like the one outside the main hall. This meant touring the tribe was partial at best, but given the warning about what he was about to face in proving to be worthy of his betrothed’s hand, he figures being babysat by his future brother in law is the least of his problems. 

_Never give up without a fight._ He might as well begin to take his family’s advice.

“So tell me… what do I have to prepare for?” He asks and Sokka chuckles as they continue to walk the path to the ice palace. 

“Today? The elders of the tribe will determine the length of your trials. Although I’m sure Grand Chief won’t let you off easy, keep in mind we still have to adhere to the demands listed by the Council of Nations.” Sokka says as they begin to approach the main steps. 

“Besides, it’s not like we can refuse you- I mean you’ve already been marked” Sokka says as he casts a glance to the new scar on display thanks to the custom tunic they had prepared for him. “Traditionally the courting stage can last for however long the family of the female dictates it, but in your case, it’s been expedited.” At that Zuko sighs as they reach the center platform, following Sokka’s lead to take the steps leading to the East Wing entrance. 

“So that means the wedding will be soon...” He asks and Sokka hums in response. 

“Well… sooner than you’d both like.” He says pausing on the step ahead of him. 

“Listen Prince Zuko-”

“Zuko is fine. You can drop the title.” Zuko says, staring up at Sokka, seeing the entrance looming above them before turning back to him. Sokka turns to him and places a hand at his shoulder. 

“Okay... Zuko. I don’t know if anyone has told you about what your decision meant specifically for me…but I just want to let you know, no matter what anyone has said...even though this is not ideal for you or for my sister… I...I am… in your debt.” He says with a weight of brevity. Zuko shakes his head in response. 

“No please, I don’t deserve your thanks. It was not my intention-” 

“It may not have been- but between us- we both know what would have happened if you didn’t volunteer… and I understand… trust me I do.” He says with a sigh as he turns and looks at the entrance. “I’m not ignorant of it… and just know that even though I wish there was another way where no one has to be forced... I’m on your side…” He says nodding to the entrance. “The tribe might not make it easy, but know that at least within this family-you have me in your corner. It’s the least I can do.” At that Zuko gives him a nod in return in gratitude. It’s not often people are willing to take his side, or even give him a chance given his family’s reputation. 

_Son of a murderer_

_Disgrace_

_Weak_

_Curse to our Nation_

He shakes his head to silence the thoughts once more, turning as they both begin to walk through the entrance of the ice palace. 

“Thanks… I think I’ll need the help.” At that Sokka chuckles as they cross the threshold. 

“Trust me buddy…after this meeting, you’ll need all the help you can get.” 

* * *

As the elders rise and clear out signaling the end of the meeting with their decision ringing in his ears, he can feel Sokka move to his side and clamp a hand on his shoulder, the shock currently makes it a bit difficult to move. 

“They just-” He starts. 

“Yup.” Sokka says in return. 

“So...One month.” It’s a statement that almost sounds almost like a question. 

“Yup.” 

“I’m getting married in one month.” 

“Looks like it.” 

“And out of that month… I have to spend two weeks out in the Southern Tundra wild with you and my future father in law.” 

“Yeah.” He looks up to see Sokka wince. Choosing this moment to look at the entrance where Grand Chief pauses to nod her head in acknowledgment to him. He gives a slight bow in return. The exchange isn’t lost on Sokka, where he waves goodbye with a smile. Turning back to Zuko he uses one arm to guide him towards the back exit. 

“If it’s any consolation- the hunt is tradition- so in _that_ regard, the tribe isn’t being too difficult. It’s how the males of the family judge the competence of the male who is courting.” Sokka says.

“So... in other words, I’ll be spending two weeks in the wild on a trip designed for me to be judged and scrutinized by my future father in law.” Zuko says. 

“Pretty much.” 

“Perfect. I wonder how your sister will take to the news.” Zuko says while Sokka chuckles nervously.

“Trust me. I’m sure someone has been sent to let her know of their decision.”

* * *

As it turns out, a courrier was sent directly to Katara after the meeting was adjourned to let her know of the tribe elders’ decision. As Sokka takes him from the ice palace to the western gates, where he recalls the healing huts are located. They are told that Katara had already left the huts for the arena, and at this Sokka looks apologetic towards Zuko. They exit the main hut and set out for the training area adjacent to the healing huts and as they move past the last healing hut, Zuko sees a wall of ice serving as a major fence leading to a larger open area. Based on the location of the ice palace, it seems that they were heading to a courtyard that connected the two. Before they cross the ice gate, which from here Zuko can tell leads to some steps that descend to a lower platform, Sokka pauses his steps and grabs Zuko’s arm in attention. 

“Look. Before we go any further I feel like I should warn you.” Sokka starts while moving his head around wildly trying to peer past the gate. 

“About?” He replies while crossing his arms. 

“My sister’s temper.” At this Zuko scoffs and Sokka looks at him questioningly.

“I’m sure I can handle it.” Although he doesn’t want to seem over confident, he is pretty sure nothing can compare to Azula’s temper, but he doesn’t say this to Sokka. Sokka in response just shakes his head. 

“I’m telling you… the fact that she left the healing huts early, means she’s probably letting off some steam right now and now that actually I think about it...maybe it’s best if we don’t bother her.” 

“Sokka, it’s fine. Isn’t there a saying, you only truly know a person after you’ve seen them angry?” He says uncrossing his arms and turning to peek through the entrance of the gates towards the courtyard. He can vaguely see a shape of water whips moving and remembers how she bent water to heal his wounds. It is at this moment he vaguely remembers Lu Ten telling him about his trip to the North and how women were only subjected to the practices of healing. If the ways of their tribe are similar, that means his future betrothed has been given special rights to learn how to fight, which means it might be a gesture of good will if he can teach her a thing or two about combat. 

“It’s probably best I get to see her now, besides, I’m sure it’s nothing I can’t handle…” He says laying a reassuring hand on Sokka’s shoulder moving ahead to which Sokka just shakes his head in response. 

“No, you're not understanding me, I’m telling you she-”

“-in fact,” He says cutting Sokka off, “if she’s letting off some steam, I’ll offer to spar with her.” He says as he moves ahead of Sokka down the path and into the training space. He does catch a glimpse of Sokka’s wince but he treads forward confidently. After all, he does have the experience of growing up with a prodigy bender as a younger sister, surely no one can be worse than Azula. 

* * *

He was wrong. 

_Oh Zuzu, You never think things through._

As Sokka approaches him with a wince and a sheepish grin, Zuko hopes he can feel the full heat of his glare. 

“I tried to warn you, but you kept cutting me off.” Sokka says as he grabs his boomerang from his shoulder sling and begins hacking at the ice. He chooses to respond in silence and continues to glare while increasing his body temperature.

“What I was going to say _was_ , my sister has a temper and you have _to be careful_ because she is _one of the most powerful water benders_ of our time.” Sokka says looking around the amount of ice she bent to freeze Zuko against the arena wall, taking a moment to chuckle as he knocks on it. Zuko in turn continues to steadily increase the temperature of his body on his side of the ice block as Sokka continues to hit the thick wall with his boomerang, shaving inches off both sides. As the ice finally melts and Zuko feels the exhaustion catching up to him - _your internal_ _temperature_ is _adjusting, your body is still adjusting_ \- he finally falls from the wall to the ground taking deep breaths to regulate himself once more. 

“I heard women were only subjected to the healing huts… How does she know how to fight?” Zuko asks looking up at Sokka as he lends a hand to help Zuko up. As he stands, he notes Sokka’s serious expression.

“That’s the Northern Water Tribe. They run things… differently than we do.” He clears his throat and Zuko feels like he’s missing something, like there is a story behind his expression. 

“The South was like that once, but my grandfather changed things.” Sokka says shaking his head and something resigned rests on his features. “The North may not treat their woman with the respect they are due, but we Southerners do.” Sokka says wiping his boomerang down before putting it back in its sling. 

“This is why they deem the Southern Water Tribe backwards because we give women more status here- but hey” He says a joking expression returning to his features as he slaps Zuko in the back once more “it gives us the element of surprise when the woman of our tribe can hold their own- doesn’t it?” He says nodding in the direction of where his sister had gone. Zuko doesn’t need to see Sokka’s expression to feel the pride and respect Sokka has for his sister. As Zuko looks in the direction she stomped off in, he can’t help but agree as he feels a new respect for her grow. 

“Well I’ll definitely give it to her… She’s definitely a fighter.” Zuko says turning back to Sokka to which he just nods in response. As both men turn to walk past the courtyard gates, Zuko realizes that if he wants to survive living in this tundra, he should probably start taking his Uncle’s advice to think things through and not underestimate his betrothed. 

After all, she may be a fighter, but he doesn’t give up without a fight either.

* * *

As she enters into the main hall she lets out a huff of exasperation. 

“My my, and what’s gotten into you to be so grumpy before dinner?” At the voice Katara immediately turns into a formal bow. 

“Grand Chief! I didn’t know anyone was here.” She said, keeping her bow. 

“My dear girl, you don’t have to bow so deep. It’s just me. No one else is here.” Kanna says with a light tone. At this Katara rises from her bow, and smiles in response. When she notes that they truly are alone, she moves forward and plants a kiss on her grandmother’s cheek. As she steps back Kanna smiles and places her hand at the crook of Katara’s arm, leading her forward to move further down the hall. 

“You better tell me what is on your mind fast dear girl, we will be having company once we get to the dining area. 

“It’s nothing Gran-Gran.” At this Kanna lets out her own scoff. 

“Please. Just because my skin sags does not mean I’m not aware of my surroundings.” At this Katara lets out a small laugh. 

“I know for sure someone was sent to you to tell you of the decision the elders and I have made.” She says in a more leveled tone. At this Katara’s smile fades and she nods dutifully. 

“I do not doubt your counsel Gran-Gran. I just wonder why it has to be so fast.” 

“Dear girl. The Council of Nations had already decreed an exchange at the last summit. The fact that it took a few months for the boy to get here has already delayed the process immensely.” She says patting Katara’s hand in hers. 

“Yes our hands are forced but for right now, we must make due with what needs to be done to uphold the peace.” Kanna says. There is a beat of silence that follows after her words. 

“But a month? I… I barely know him Gran...” At this Kanna nods. 

“And he has already underestimated me! Can you believe he thought I couldn’t fight just because I was a _woman_? How much more am I to expect when we are to be married? I refuse to be pushed into the background just because the Council has forced a husband upon me... I am more than just a trophy wife.” She hates the tears of frustration that almost seep out but she knows her grandmother can sense the depth of her feelings. At this Kanna stops their pace and turns to her. 

“My dear. Knowing you- You will never be pushed into the background. If anyone understands that fear and frustration, you know it is me.” Kanna says kindly while cupping Katara’s face. “But do not let that prevent you from giving the boy a chance, only the spirits know why he volunteered in the first place, but that doesn’t negate the fact that he is probably in the same position you are in - fulfilling a duty.” She says smiling kindly at her, her hand moving to grab ahold of both Katara’s hands. 

“Listen here. I fled the North because I knew there would be no chance for any future daughters of my line if I stayed there… and what do I always say?” At this Katara chuckles. 

“You left everything. A people, a past, a love, all for the duty to the next generation.” 

“That’s right.” Kanna says, smiles gently. “I broke off that engagement- fled to the South, with nothing but my wit and hopes for something better.” 

“And you got it.” Katara says. At this one of Kanna’s hands reaches to touch her betrothed necklace, a fond smile gracing her lips.

“Yes. The spirits were gracious enough to grant me a husband who was far more open minded than anyone I had ever met in the North. He was also persistent. Good thing he was such a looker.” 

“Gran!” At this both laugh. 

“Katara, just remember this. I had given up everything so that you may have the liberties I did not have in the North. Your grandfather paved the way for you, your mother led by example, your brother and father have fought for you…Even so, we all have our duty to the next generation.” At this Kanna moves them forward to the dining hall. 

“We all must play our part…” Kanna continues “Though you may not have been able to choose your husband- and lets face it, we probably won't make it easy for him in the beginning-“ She says and they both chuckle “-let us hope you find an ally in him like I found in your grandfather.” She says as they approach the door to the dining hall, echoes of laughter reaching their ears. A smile graces both their lips as they cross the threshold, and Katara gives her Gran another smile. 

“For the future generation?” Katara asks nodding towards the door. 

“For the future generation.” She affirms quietly as a young girl across the room notices them as they enter and immediately runs to them. 

“Aunt Tara! Great Gran! Look! I learned a new bending form and I made a bet with Tulok that I can bend tonight’s stew!”

* * *

No matter how extravagant the South had become after the rebuilding during her grandfather’s time, Chief Panuk had instilled that even with modernity, the Southern Water tribe had a duty to uphold their traditional values.

_Uphold the Tribe is Upholding Family._

These values were emphasized all the more when he had died, Grand Chief Kanna rising to the occasion in honor of her late husband’s memory. This is why though the ice palace had a grand formal dining hall to which the elders of the tribe gather on special occasions and feasts, a hidden alcove towards the side of the dining room was built to lead to a more intimate setting where the chief’s family would dine regularly on the last day of the week. 

_If we cannot unite our family, how can we unite our tribe?_ She can hear her grandfather’s voice roughened by age tell her gently as he would hold her hand to lead her to the entrance of their family dining hall. 

_Outside these halls we belong to our tribe, but within these walls my dear, we belong to our family._ She can hear him say before opening the doors and letting her run around the room before he would greet her gran-gran with a kiss on the cheek. 

Now as she sees Gran-Gran switch gears from formal chief to loving grandmother as they pass the threshold of the formal dining hall to the family alcove taking the hands of the twins, she finds herself missing her grandfather all the more. He created a safe space for them. No matter what turmoil, political meeting, elder needed his attention, these evening meals were reserved for only family- this was their safe space. It is with this thought the tension of the day rolls off of her as she enters in, feeling the warmth of this space all the more. As Gran-Gran takes her place at the table, Katara busies herself by moving to the connecting hall to prepare the table setting for the meal. 

“ _Daddy! Daddy!”_ She can hear the twins running towards the entrench of the alcove.

_“Wait? Who are you?”_

And just like that, with what she can guess is the presence of her newly betrothed, she lets out a sigh for she knows her safe place has officially been infiltrated. 

“Hi… uh Zuko here.” She can hear his raspy voice reply quietly. 

“Oh buddy-“ She can hear Sokka say and a slap like it's a palm to the forehead. “We’ll work on that.” 

“What’s a Zuko?” She can hear her nephew ask. 

“And why is he in the family alcove? He isn’t family.” Her niece asks, and at this Katara smirks to herself. 

“Yet. He isn’t family yet.” Her grandmother’s voice rings out bringing the twins to settle. Katara herself turns back into the main room with dishes and a rag over her shoulder, ready to set the table. She sees her grandmother in her usual place at the table, the twins each hanging off of Sokka’s arm looking at Zuko peculiarly, and her betrothed himself awkwardly standing opposite of her grandmother stiff as a stick. It takes a moment, but he bows deeply once more. 

“Grand Chief… Sokka told me… um. That is… it is a privilege… uh...Thank you for allowing me to join this meal.” He says, still bowed deep at the waist with his fist to his palm, and she thinks it’s a saving grace her family can’t see his face because she can spot the blush on his neck from where she is standing. 

“You may rise, Prince Zuko. Please understand that behind these doors, we drop formalities.” Kanna says as Katara places a plate down in front of her grandmother. “But as I said in our first meeting- _this_ is the table you must prove yourself worthy to join.” She says grabbing the cup that has already been laid out to her lips. As Sokka struggles to move towards the table with the twins hanging off his arms like koala-monkeys, it is then her father walks through the alcove door. 

“Ah. I apologize. It seems like I am the last to arrive. We had to settle some of the newbies from the hunt.” Hakoda says as he moves forward to greet Kanna with a kiss on the cheek. He then moves to sit across from her at the round table but stops to urge Zuko forward to take the seat left of him. Although hesitant and definitely awkward, he takes his seat which she knows her father did on purpose, because he ends up sitting next to her place at the table. Once she places a plate in front of him, he meets her eye briefly before mumbling a quick thank you. Awkward indeed. 

After Sokka settles the twins in their seat, he moves to join her in bringing out the food that was prepped in advance. Though they are considered the head of the tribe, unlike royal families from other nations, Grandfather made sure that they do not consider others as servants in this space. Though there are people who help them get things done within the tribe, it is always as a community. Her grandfather also made sure that evening family meals were only family for a reason. No filters, no formalities, and it gave them an opportunity to work as a team without the worry of the someone in between. It just so happened that today- due to the extra _guest_ , Grand Chief had requested the meal be made in advance to make up for the unusual schedule of gathering the elders for her courtship panel. Once they get the food set, and Gran thanks the spirits for the bountiful week, it is then she notices her niece giving Zuko a scrunched up look as she puts food on her plate. When she passes the main dish to Zuko, he takes his time with his plating and after a moment It seems like Zuko notices the staring as well because she hears him clear his throat. 

“Um… yes?” 

“Why are you here?” Spirits, bless her niece’s soul and innocence for asking the question Katara’s been wondering this whole time. 

“Zuko has decided to live here in our Tribe Kaiyu, so we must welcome him as such.” Replies her grandmother. 

“But Great Gran. Not everyone who visits the tribe joins us for evening meal. That’s why great Great Gramp made the grand hall right? But how come _he’s_ _here_?” Asks her nephew. 

“Because Zuko has started the courtship trials, Tulok. He will be marrying your aunt Katara, so that means not only is he a part of the tribe- he is transitioning to be a part of this family, hence he joins us for the evening meal.” Replies Hakoda. It is at this a large gasp comes from her the two of them. 

“Oh Oh! Courtship trials! I know what _that_ is” replies Tulok with a smile. It is then her niece tilts her head sideways looking at Zuko. 

“Marrying... our aunt...? Oh! Does that mean you’re in love with her?” Kaiyu asks. 

She’s not sure who coughs first, because that question alone draws fits of coughs from Sokka, her father, and herself but at that moment all she can register is the red that begins to seep to the tips of Zuko’s ears.

* * *

_Congrats Zuko. You’ve been reduced to silence by a child._

“Um…why do you ask?” Is all he can muster without shrinking into his seat. 

“Because Daddy did a _ton_ of things during his courtship trials for mom.” Starts Tulok.

“Yeah, all to prove how much he loved her- right dad?” Finishes Kaiyu. 

At this silence falls on the table and he looks to Sokka who has recovered from his fit of coughing, and sees a nostalgic look fall on his face. 

“That’s right my little polar-bunnies. And in return, she gave me you to show me how much she loved me.” He said tickling her side and poking his son. It is throughout this exchange he can see from his peripherals that Katara herself sat frozen in her seat, a faraway look in her eye. He wonders then what it must mean for her that he’ll have to undergo these trials. In his mind he just thought of these things as something to be done - tasks on a checklist. It is only now he realizes these things are supposed to _mean_ something to them, something to her, that if it were to happen the correct way - _if he didn’t get involved-_ then the outcome of whoever would have undertaken these trials would be significant for her. All he can do is gulp and square his shoulders, the resolve of his family’s upbringing creeping into place. 

_Duty to the Family is Duty to the Nation. Honor To the Family is honor to our legacy._

The mantra of his childhood echoes in his ears, his usual response follows after. 

_I will not fail you._

He takes a side glance at Katara as she looks down at her bowl. The trials were technically a formality, but back home her engagement to him would already deem her part of the royal family. With that thought, it is as if he can hear the echo of his uncle’s parting words ringing in his ear once more. 

_Bring honor to this family._

He looks at Katara again and he knows that in this moment, his response to this mantra now includes her. Though they are still practically strangers, duty dictates she is now under his protection, honor dictates she is under his care. 

_I will not fail you Katara_. 

It is with this though that he notices the Grand Chief observing him carefully, bringing her cup of tea to cover her smirk. He knows this is a test, but to prove what, he’s not sure. 

“Yes… I um. Have much to prove. I hope you do not find me lacking since I will technically be your...um...uncle.” He finishes quietly, looking around the table. Sokka sends him a small grin at that. 

“Oh don’t worry. We heard about how Gramp Nook up north made it difficult for Dad. We’ll make sure to do the same for you.” Says Tulok with something so akin to his father’s confidence as he takes a big bite of his seal-jerky that the Grand Chief laughs and turns to her great-grandson. 

“Well said my little polar-bunny, - now remember to eat your sea prunes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you some things will be different :P 
> 
> Also, don’t you just love awkward family meet and greets? XD 
> 
> I told you guys it’s a slow burn. The two are still practically strangers at this point, but we have some insight into their motivations. (hint: family is a big factor)
> 
> Some Notes: Family does plays a big role in their story in this universe.  
> Surprise! - Lu Ten is alive, Iroh is the Fire Lord and yes, Sokka is a father (more on that to come)  
> The Zukka bromance is alive from the get go and Katara is not the only one with a mystery on her hands - Zuko’s got his own baggage to claim. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more unraveling. We’re just getting started ;)
> 
> Kudos & Comments Much Appreciated


	3. The Courtship Trials Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dad’s been giving Zuko lessons about social skills.” Kaiyu loudly whispers to Katara to which Zuko just inwardly groans. Ousted by the four year old, this isn’t any less embarrassing. 
> 
> “Oh I'm sure he has.” She says in reply. At this Tulok then walks over and pats his side.
> 
> “Yeah. He’s a real work in progress.” He says cheekily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooo~ 
> 
> I know this is late, but life kind of got in the way. That being said this chapter is longer as a treat :) 
> 
> I also just wanted to say a special thank you to everyone who commented and left Kudos. It really means a lot reading what you have to say, and though I haven't responded yet, I'll definitely get to it.
> 
> As for the story: things are on the move, and our foundation for prior to the wedding is almost set ;)  
> Enjoy~

* * *

_“Zuko! Stop practicing, you know what time it is. We have to meet our parents in the courtyard.”_

_“But- I’ve almost got down the form!” He calls back over his shoulder._

_“Yeah, I can see that but we can’t be late for tea time! You know how father gets.” Lu ten shouts from his place by the steps. At the mention of his uncle, Zuko shoots a look to Azula who shrugs her shoulders and smiles._

_“Race you?” He asks._

_“You’re on!” She replies jumping up immediately running towards Lu Ten. As he runs, he lets Azula run ahead of him, after all - he does have the height advantage, he falls into step with Lu Ten as they cross to move to the family courtyard. Once they see the opening, the sight of his parents with his uncle greet him._

_“I just don’t understand why we have to do tea time. It seems like something fun for adults only.” He says loudly for all to hear while walking next to his cousin. Lu Ten laughs patting him on his shoulder before taking his seat. He turns to greet his own parents, his mother laughing gently into her hand sitting next to his father who is trying to hide his smirk behind his cup, Azula already settling into her place beside him._

_“You know Zuko, I felt the exact same way. I blame your Uncle for dragging me into a time specifically set in the day to emphasize some hot leaf juice.” His father says, before taking a sip of his own cup. Zuko takes his place beside his mother who is already cutting him a slice of cake. He hears his uncle gasp._

_“How can a member of my own family say such a horrible thing!” He says huffing as he pours Lu Ten a cup. Lu Ten sends him a wink from across the table as he thanks his father for pouring his tea._

_“You know it’s true. I will say it again. It’s. Just. Hot. Leaf. Juice.” Ozai says enunciating every word clearly, loving how he knows it irks his brother. Iroh in response moves the center cake away from his reach._

_“No more cake for you.” He says huffing to the side, while cutting a slice for Azula and setting it on her plate as she smiles in anticipation for the sweets._

_“But I just don’t understand why it’s needed. It’s such a waste of time! I could utlize the time to practice more.” He says aloud. What he doesn’t say is that that’s exactly what his grandfather had told him. Even though that is what he keeps to himself, he doesn’t miss the look his uncle shoots parents. It is then Ursa turns to pour Zuko a cup of tea._

_“Nephew, though it may initially seem like time set aside for tea-” he says emphasizing the word tea while shooting his brother a look that gets a snicker out of Azula “again tea, not hot leaf juice. So nephew don’t you ever call it that.”_ Iroh starts but gets a nudge from his son, clearly trying to bring his father back on track. 

“Right. Sorry. I digress. Ahem.” He says bringing a cup to the front of his chest, holding it in the traditional way, the perfect picture of tea posture. “Nephew, times like these are not only to emphasize tea, but duty to family.” 

“ _Duty to the Family is Duty to the Nation. Honor To the Family is honor to our legacy.” His father injects and Iroh smiles at him. They both nod in acknowledgment, their bickering put aside for the moment._

_“One day Zuko, you will look back at these times with fondness and remember it was time spent with family. There is an importance in family, so it is never a waste… besides when you’re older, you might even miss the time you spend with your uncle’s hot leaf juice” His mother says as she finishes pouring his cup, bringing it to him._

_“Sure.” He says disbelievingly, turning to take a bite out of his rice cake while Ozai smirks at Iroh for his wife’s comment while Iroh gives a fake betrayed look to Ursa in jest. A small bit of laughter comes from Azula and Lu Ten as the conversation begins to move around the table._

* * *

He shakes his head at the memory that surfaces as he stares at the twins who are vying for the attention of both Sokka and Katara, retelling them about their day, the yearning for years past hitting him square in the chest. 

_Innocence. What a wonderful thing to have._

He shakes his head at the thought as he hears the Grand Chief vaguely and turns his attention to her on his left. 

“Did you hear me boy?” He hears her ask. 

“My apologies Grand Chief, my mind was preoccupied.” 

“Clearly.” She says with a chuckle bringing her cup to her lips. He can feel the blush rise from his neck and he wonders just how many times will he turn red from this evening alone. 

“Can you repeat it?” He asks as he wraps his hand around the cup she placed in front of him. She notices the steam that begins to rise from his cup, and nudges her own next to his hand. He nods immediately and warms her cup as well. 

“That will definitely come in handy.” She says with a small chuckle, blowing on her cup of tea once more. As she clears her throat she faces him once again. 

“I was explaining to you the process of what needs to be done moving forward.” 

“Uh. yes Grand Chief.” She nods at his acknowledgement. 

“Traditionally, the courting male must present the bride with gifts prior to the wedding ceremony, a reflection- or proof, if you will, of him knowing his bride. Of course in normal circumstances, the prospective groom would have known the girl for a while before entering his courtship trials for her hand. Since you have only just met my granddaughter you must spend the time remaining before your hunt with my son to get to know her better so you can present the gifts after you return.” 

“I see…” He says, eyes shifting once more to where Katara was, listening aptly to the story Tulok was sharing with her. 

“That’s a week boy.” At this his eyes snap back to the Grand Chief. 

“Pardon?” 

“You leave in one week. Hakoda is already making the preparations for the hunt.” 

“But we’ll be in the wild for two weeks.” 

“Yes.” 

“That means after we come back, we only have a week before the wedding.” 

“Yes?” She says raising an eyebrow while bringing the tea to her lips again. Clearly the time table was not a problem for her. 

“But...how am I supposed to get to know her in a week?” He asks incredulously, to which she lets out a full out laugh, and pats his hand. 

“There is plenty of time to really get to know your bride after the wedding. Look at this next week as a crash course to chasing after your bride.” She says with a wink. 

* * *

“Explain it to me again.” 

“Seriously? I think you’re just overthinking this.” 

“No no. I just want to get the full picture.” 

“Really Zuko, it’s not all that difficult.” 

“No- it’s embarrassing.” 

“That’s what courting _is._ Have you ever had a girlfriend before?” 

“... can I refuse to answer that?” At that he can hear the sound of Sokka’s palm hitting his forehead once more. He figures that this has to be the third time in the span of an hour he’s grated on Sokka’s patience since he can see the red spot forming on his head. 

“Look. You get a week. Since the tribe has to respect the decision of the Council of Four, that means they will not assign you a position of work within the tribe yet. So-” Sokka says as they walk back to Zuko’s cabin, “I’ll be here early to meet you and bring you to where she is scheduled to be tomorrow. Unfortunately for you- her schedule doesn’t change till you leave.” At this Zuko nods. 

“And so what exactly do I have to do during this week?” 

“Just get to know her. Work on building some type of relationship. After we get back from the hunt, it’s not going to get easier, especially when I’m pretty sure officials from the Council will be arriving for the ceremony. Besides, everyone in the tribe will know about your trials so they’ll give you a wide berth, but pretty much this week is literally what Gran said it will be- a crash course into getting to know your bride before the ruckus starts.” 

“Uhuh. And explain how exactly am I supposed to get to know my bride if she clearly does not want to talk to me? She didn’t even speak to me for the remainder of dinner.” At that question, Sokka just waves his hands dismissively. 

“Don’t worry. Leave that to me.” 

* * *

“Aunt Katara?”

“Hm?”

“Dad told me to tell you that you have to stop being mean to the pale face man.” She hears her niece’s voice tell her while feeling the tug on her leg. She sighs in response. Of course, leave it to Sokka to use his children to do his dirty work for him. 

“Who said I’m mean to the pale face man?” She asks while washing the dishes. 

“Dad said you froze him to the wall and the ice you used was super thick!” Her nephew’s voice says from somewhere behind her. 

“Tulok, that’s not...entirely true.” She replies over her shoulder. 

“Entirely? What’s that mean?” She can hear her niece ask and she looks down to see a mirror of her own blue eyes staring back at her. 

“What I mean is... wasn’t _super_ thick.” She says after a beat of silence with a silly face to garner a giggle from her niece. As she finishes washing and drying them quickly with her waterbending she turns to pick up her niece and move back to the seating area where her grandmother sat with her nephew. 

“You know that it officially begins tomorrow right?” Her grandmother asks while sipping more tea. 

“Yes Gran-Gran.” 

“Considering that your brother seems intent on helping the boy, I would consider being a tad nicer to him.” 

“You just said before dinner that we weren’t going to make it easy on him.” She says before taking a sip of her tea. Her niece and nephew’s attention already moved to the newly carved toys her brother had made for them. 

“Of course not! We are water tribe women after all! Let it be said that we are not easy women, we do after all have some dignity to uphold.” her grandmother says raising her nose in the air just a bit, her eyes moving to Kaiyu, gathering another giggle from the smaller girl. 

“But do remember Katara...not everyone has the talent of an easy smile that can easily sweep people off their feet.” Her grandmother says cooly while sipping her tea once more. At those words Katara stops cold, looking at her grandmother once more. Seeing the question in her gaze, Kanna just raises an eyebrow. 

“I’m just saying my dear girl, moving forward you best remember that some people are talented with words and easy with smiles…” She says sipping her tea, “...others might be more apt in showing their intentions through actions rather than just pretty words.” She says with a knowing smirk. Though the words are not spoken out loud, Katara understands her grandmother’s warning completely. 

She’s just not ready to let _him_ go yet. 

* * *

Zuko would never admit it to anyone, but sometimes he still gets nightmares. 

_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher._

It is always the same. He wakes up feeling the echo of the burning of his face. It isn’t the pain that jolts him awake though, it’s always the shock. From the memory of the platform, feeling the cold of the tiles on his knees, the tears streaming down his face. He wonders briefly if the echo of his screams will ever stop haunting him. If Lu Ten or Azula knew about his nightmares they wouldn’t acknowledge it, probably to allow him that dignity of seeming okay. 

Some nights are not as bad, other nights like tonight, he finds himself awake before the sun has risen staring at the wall of his room with sleep eluding him knowing if he goes back to sleep, he will only find painful memories awaiting him. If he was in the fire palace, he would set out to study or do paperwork of whatever Uncle might have left for him. Here in this Southern Tundra, he is met with silence, the wait. It is because of this, he decides to get up and try to go through his secondary forms in the open area behind his cabin. He surmises that it's quiet enough to not bring attention to himself, especially since others in the tribe still seem to be wary of him and his firebending. 

By the time he’s finished, and the sun has just slightly risen, it is then he notices a small figure at the side of the entrance of his cabin, wrapped in a thick parka and carrying a mini club. 

“Uh… Tulok?” He asks crouching down and tapping the wrapped bundle. The little figure raises his head and he is met with a yawn. 

“Mmm. Protecting..Aunt….Family… Jerky.” The little boy responds and Zuko just chuckles in response. It seems his morning now has a guest. 

* * *

“Yeah, sorry about Tulok. If it wasn’t obvious, he is quite protective of his aunt.” Sokka says trying to stifle a yawn with one hand while the other is holding on to Kaiyu’s. 

“He tends to try to live up to his name” Sokka says with a slight chuckle. 

“His name?”

“It means ‘Warrior of the Moon’, so he often sneaks out during the height of the night to guard things around the tribe. Last week we had to drag him away from the polar-dog pups at the stables.”

“Ah” He says, taking in the appearance of the family in front of him. Other than the sleeping boy he is carrying against his shoulders, it seems that Sokka and Kaiyu are also bleary eyed. 

“It’s not a problem but uh...if it’s too early to meet we could have scheduled this for later.” Zuko replies, shifting slightly the snoring Tulok currently passed out on his shoulder. With one look he can see that Kaiyu isn’t faring well either holding on to a stuffed polar-dog with her other hand staring blankly ahead. 

“No no- we usually sleep in the mornings after evening meal, but it’s okay. They want to spend more time with me before we leave for the hunt. He says smacking his lips slightly. 

“I can carry him if you’d like. I know you’re still adjusting to the cold. Better save your inner fire and all that.” Sokka says, arms reached out to grab Tulok from Zuko’s shoulders. 

“Oh uh. Thanks…” Zuko says and looks down to see Kaiyu still bleary eyed and now holding out her hand for him to take. He’s a bit hesitant at first but once he gives her his hand she takes it like it’s second nature, yawning and trudging forward to match her father’s pace who has already started moving. It was different when you had to deal with a sleeping child, now here’s one who is barely awake. The silence that ensues makes him feel his awkwardness all the more, and Zuko insists on trying to make good with the girl. At least he can hope that this watertribe girl would be on his side. 

“So Kaiyu huh? That’s a very interesting name for a Water Tribe Princess…”

“Yup.” She replies while popping the ‘p’ for emphasis. He has to chuckle at the fact that the family he is marrying into are definitely not morning people.

“Aunt Katara says that the name was chosen by Mom…” she stops for a moment and looks up at him suddenly. “Actually… I think she said that it’s a name from where you're from.” She says scrunching up her face he notices she does when she’s deep in thought. He thinks about it for a moment before looking back at her. 

“Yes actually… I believe your name means forgiveness.” At that she smiles and nods her head, seemingly a bit more awake. She moves them forward more.

“Yup. Great Gran says Mom gave me this name so dad can live a life full of forgiveness, because people who forgive are happy and don’t stay sad.” 

He looks up to see Sokka a short distance away in front of him moving forward to the training grounds carrying Tulok and looks back at her. 

_Forgive?_

_It couldn't be._

“How old are you?”

“Four.” She says while rubbing her eyes and Zuko has to move to pick up her dropped stuffed Polar-dog. 

It is then it hits him. 

_Four years._

_The Siege of the North_.

 _These are princess Yue’s children_. 

_These are the twins._

_These are her twins._

A cold chill runs down his spine. 

_Just how much damage have you done to this family Zuko?_

It’s then something cracks within Zuko’s chest, and he kneels with his back facing her. 

“It would be my honor to carry the sleepy princess...if she’ll let me.” He says over his shoulder and sees her smile. Immediately she nods her head and climbs his back.

“Okay… but aunt Katara says we’re not princesses though- we’re chieftesses. That means we’re tougher.” Kaiyu says as she circles her arms around his neck, the stuffed toy hanging off one hand. He adjusts her weight slightly and nods.

“Noted chieftess Kaiyu.” At her giggle she rests her cheek against his shoulder and he proceeds to catch up with Sokka. 

* * *

_It’s really too early for this._ Katara thinks to herself as she prepares for the arena for the induction of the new students. Gran-Gran, who is essentially the only early riser in the tribe, insists that training the newest students in the morning will help them. 

_For a tribe whose blood answers the call of the moon, we must also learn to fight when the sun begins to shine._

Given that Katara understands this principle of building perseverance, she herself having to go through this as a younger student, she was grateful once she graduated and was able to sleep in more. Now that she realizes being the instructor for the morning training shift equates to getting up earlier than her students to prepare the obstacle course, she promises to prepare an extra appreciation gift to Hama once she gets back from her travels. It is with that thought she sees the first batch of students coming in for training, bowing to her in greeting before taking their seats she had bent in front of the obstacle course. Soon the assistant instructors come in and bow to her in greeting, to which she nods with a smile knowing they are hating the early morning shift as well. 

“It is the first week Master Katara. Do we have the hope that you will go easy on us?” At the question Katara just laughs enderengly and returns the bow. 

“Tell me Kiona, am I ever easy on you?” She says with a smile. At this her oldest student, now right hand assistant groans just loud enough for their ears alone. 

“May it be said, you are the one who will literally whip us into shape.” Kiona says. Looking up over Katara’s shoulder and squinting her eyes towards the observation deck, she immediately smirks. 

“It seems like you have guests.” She says with a knowing smirk.

“Ugh don’t remind me.” Katara says peering over her shoulder, covering her hand to block the sun, squinting up at the observation deck seeing her betrothed carrying her niece on his back and Sokka with Tulok. Sokka waves briefly and Katara nods in return before turning back to her student.

“Get the students ready for the drills. We are starting the morning strong.” 

* * *

At around noon the students take an intermission. It is here she provides instructions for the assistant instructors for them to continue the lesson as she gets ready for the next half of her day. Seeing Kaiyu peering down at her, she decides to pass the observation deck on her way up the steps. When she arrives she sees Zuko sitting on the floor boiling a pot of tea with his firebending. 

“Oh. you’re still here.” She says surprised, looking curiously at Kaiyu has now turned in interest by his firebending, moving to sit on her knees next to him. It seems she caught Zuko off guard with the fact that she said something at all.

“Yes… I hope you don’t mind, I was told I could stay to observe the uh...waterbending. Sokka had to meet your father, and Tulok insisted on going with him.” He rasps quietly, setting the pot down gently. 

“Tea?” He asks. 

“Oh thank you… but I have to rush to the healing huts for the afternoon.” She says. 

“How do you have lunch then?” He asks quietly, pouring a cup of what seems to be warmed milk from a different container for Kaiyu, who accepts it excitedly. 

“I usually don’t have time for a sitdown lunch. I probably pack some cold sea prunes while I’m walking between the training area to the healing huts.” She says with a shrug, moving to greet Kaiyu with a pat on her head as she sips her milk. 

“Aunt Katara is the busiest person in our tribe!” Kaiyu says smiling at her aunt. 

“I like to use the word most efficient.” She says with a smile as she looks down at her niece, turning back to her betrothed. 

“Oh I see.” He says quietly. “I… I won’t keep you then if you need to head over to the healing huts.” He says abruptly, looking at his cup of tea. 

“Oh. thanks...I guess I’ll just see you around.” She replies almost questioningly moving towards the doors. 

He just nods in acknowledgment, sipping his tea while Kaiyu does her best to replicate his sitting posture across from him. 

_Man of few words indeed._

* * *

The next three days she notices it becomes his routine to observe the training. 

She knows that Sokka has already explained to him what this week is supposed to be, so she is not surprised that he stays in the observation deck during their mornings. Though that is the case, Kaiyu’s statement was not an exaggeration, so she does not know what Gran Gran had in mind with him ‘getting to know her’ during her busiest time of the season. Three days into his introduction week, all the words they have exchanged are in their passing between morning training to her afternoons in the healing huts.

Now, after giving the instructions to the assistant instructors she usually passes by the observation deck to see him accompanied by one or both of her brother’s children and him feeding them in some way. The first day it was Kaiyu and more milk. The second it was Tulok eating jerky. By the third day when she passed by, she was amazed he actually had them sitting eating a full lunch with steamed fish, a difficult feat considering Tulok had vowed to only eat meat. She understands that Sokka and her father are probably preparing for the two weeks they will be away from the tribe for the traditional hunt, but what surprises her is that Zuko is left watching the children, even more, that they choose to be with him. 

“Don’t you both have tutoring to go to?” She asks the kids while she passes by on the third day, eying the fish a little enviously. She convinces herself that her stomach isn’t growling. 

“Dad and Papa Koda said that since they’ll be gone for two weeks our schedules are altered- and we can stay with Zuko.” Tulok says while chewing open mouthed. 

_Zuko? Their calling him by name now?_

“After this we usually meet up with them at the square or main hall anyways.” Zuko responds. 

“Oh okay. Well enjoy your lunch.” She says waving them goodbye. He just nods his head in reply but Kaiyu runs to her quickly to tug her down to her level to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“Silly, I’m not going far.” Katara says while reciprocating the gesture, giving Kaiyu a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“Be safe anyways.” Kaiyu says while skipping back to Zuko.

“And come back soon!” Tulok says while chewing away at more fish. Katara just shakes her head and laughs as she walks away. Her betrothed is silent for the whole exchange. 

She isn’t sure exactly what he has learned about her in the last few days but what she cannot understand is his scarcity of words. 

_Well not everyone can be like-_ She has to cut that train of thought immediately. No, she shouldn’t be thinking about _him_ when this is blowing up in her face. Besides, he’s on a different continent and he still hasn’t replied to her last letter.

* * *

On the fourth day, as she passes by the observation deck, she is surprised to find it empty. Only feeling slightly bothered, though she doesn’t know why, she doesn’t spare a moment before she heads towards the healing huts. As she turns the corner to her office it is there the smell of fresh Jasmine and food reach her. Looking at her desk she sees a small pot of tea set on a small platform over a tiny flame to which when she checked, the pot was still slightly hot to the touch, next to a leather skin wrap. Opening it, she finds a variety of rice shaped in small rectangles and circles topped with fish and some jerky. As she sits behind her desk looking at the set up peculiarly, it is then she notices a note next to her seal. When she opens it she’s met with beautiful calligraphy. 

“Small bites...For efficiency” She reads aloud and chuckles to herself, because at the bottom, instead of a signature, there are drawings that she recognizes are made from the children’s hands. She just shakes her head in response and grabs a bite of the wrapped food before grabbing the paperwork that needs to be done for the afternoon. She can’t help but reluctantly think that even with his awkward silence, her initial impression of the prince was right. 

_He is kind._

* * *

On the fifth day, as she passes the observation deck she finds that he is by himself and still observing the students. As she stops at the entryway he turns to look at her and gives her a nod in greeting. 

“They’re not with you today?” She asks, lifting a hand at the empty deck. 

“They were, but they had to go ahead. Since we leave tomorrow Sokka wanted to make sure he was able to get in one lunch with them.” He says while turning towards her. She nods, crossing her arms in response. 

“Right...” 

“Sokka tells me there is a ceremony?” At that she sighs and leans against the doorway. 

“Yeah. The Grand Chief will give you a blessing, while I have to bid you goodbye in front of some of the tribe.” 

“I see… then it’s see you in two weeks.” He says quietly, and she hums in response. 

“Yup, but once you come back, it’s a week of just planning the wedding and more ceremonies...Probably having officials come and discuss the marriage terms.” She says with a wince. It’s still an awkward subject for them both. 

“I think I have to apologize though… I don’t think we’ve gotten to talk that much.” She says, and he shrugs his shoulders in response. 

“That’s okay… I’m not really… good with um. Words.” He says, while moving towards the side. 

“Before I forget...tea?” He says quickly while pouring a cup. It’s then she notes his little set up. The tea and snacks set out on the side table. He pours a cup and extends it towards her in question. 

“I mean… before you go? I know you usually rush to the healing huts… or if you’re too busy, please don’t let me hold you back from what you need to do.” At his rambling she can’t help but chuckle a bit. 

“It’s okay Zuko…” she hesitates realizing this is the first time she’s called him by name “ I- um.. today they let me off duty early in preparation for tomorrow. Once you leave for the hunt, it’s my responsibility to begin the preparations for the ceremony.” She says a bit awkwardly. He nods in response and moves towards the side table. 

“I guess they made sure not to give you time off this week to make it difficult for me huh?” He jokes, and she has to bite her lips to stop her grin from showing. She just nods her head, chuckling a bit in response while he rubs the back of his neck. 

“Well...uh if you want lunch, I brought more rice wraps.” He says pulling out a skin wrap. At this she smiles moving from the doorway. 

“For efficiency?” She says chuckling. She notices the tip of his ears go red. 

“Right. Yeah...I hope you liked those… I didn’t know if you also liked Jasmine tea… that was something I brought with me as a gift for your family.” He says unwrapping the food. 

“I did actually. Thank you. The rice rolls were very... efficient.” She says laughingly. “Everything was bite sized so I could actually take it in between rotations.” She says, giving him a smile. “Thank you. It was very innovative.” 

“You're welcome.” He says turning his back to her and unwrapping more food. Looking at all the amount of food he brought, It seems like he came prepared for lunch with the children. “And it’s nothing, I just shaped the food in a dish that we serve in the Fire Nation… consider it a small fusion of our nations if you will.” He says taking a step back and taking a deep breath. 

With his back to her she realizes two things. The first that he is heating up the food, the second is that it seems he is wearing another tunic that has been tailored to show his mark. _Her mark_.

“Did they force you to wear that tunic?” She asks, turning to quickly bend to raise a table in the center.

“What? Oh uh. No. Sokka mentioned that it was custom for the tribesmen to show their mark as a way to say they're spoken for so… I um, I asked the tailor two days ago to alter the tunics I brought with me in adjustment.” He says, shrugging his shoulders as he turns to see the table she raised.

“Oh. that’s… efficient.” He says while setting the table for them. She smiles at the simple joke developing between them as she takes her seat while he takes his place across from her placing the food in front of them. 

“Thank you for serving lunch Zuko.” 

“You're welcome...Katara.” 

* * *

He doesn’t know if he passed the first week given that all he could do was spend a few minutes with her in between her tribe duties. Not that it bothered him, he still doesn’t really know what to say to her or how to help her other than give her food.

 _She works hard for those she cares about_.

At least that he was happy to help her with something this week, and Sokka was happy the twins warmed up to him. After observing the training and having lunch with the twins, he would head over to the main hall where Sokka would begin the lessons about the tribe, all of which encompassed important things from hierarchical function, to the most trivial things, like the different ways of greeting. 

_“There’s the warrior shake, the elder bow, the merchant thanks, the journey exchange which includes the welcome and the departure. Oh and-”_

_“Seriously Sokka? How about we cover other stuff, like local trade?”_

_“Buddy, social skills are as important as business. Come on. You seriously don’t want to accidentally offend an elder do you? Oh and there’s the fisherman’s regards!”_

After that, by mid afternoon, they would take him to the family cabin designated for him and Katara to which he would spend until sundown working on. 

_In undertaking a wife, a man in the tribe must be able to build their house._

He was told that a man undergoing the courtship trials doesn’t usually work on the house at this stage of courtship, but again like many things in their situation, exceptions had to be made due to the time constraint. It was a good thing Chief Hakoda stepped in with the manpower of those who were willing to help. Given, he’s sure it was more so for Katara’s sake rather than his, but he was thankful nonetheless. 

Apparently the building was already standing as per Katara’s inheritance from her grandfather, being part of a collection of family cabins on that side of the city. Having water benders at Chief Hakoda’s disposal made it easy to make adjustments here and there in terms of updating the infrastructure. It just took Zuko the first three days to move all the stuff he had with him in, because of course in that regard he had to do it with no help, but by the fourth day, he was happy the twins could help him pack their lunch from his kitchen in the morning. After spending the rest of the day fixing the cabin, Sokka and the twins would usually pick him up for dinner at their house. He learned that dinner in the alcove was only once a week so for the last five days Sokka has dragged him to dinner at his house to save him from having supper alone. 

He muses that this week it was very rare for him to be alone. Tulok had made it a habit of heading over to his cabin in the morning while he trained, and soon Sokka would pass by with Kaiyu. He figures that having the twins accompany him during his day also served as insurance for no one to attack him again. He knows that even with them close, he’s been the victim to many hostile stares to which the children have picked up more than once.

 _“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you Zuko!”_ Tulok had once said brandishing his mini club. Zuko had just patted him on the head after the other villagers walked passed. 

With a sigh, he packs a few tunics, and the dagger his uncle gave him. They said that this venture in the wild was the basis for his competence and so he must only bring the bare necessities which was fine with him. So far the only issue has truly been the adjustment of his inner fire- especially with the increase of the drop in temperature, but he figures that so long as he doesn’t faint in front of his future father in law, he’ll be fine. 

Soon he leaves the house for dinner at Sokka’s, and upon entering is surprised to find Katara already there playing with the children. 

“Oh. Hi...Hello...you're...here.” He says caught off guard bowing quickly, glad that his wince is hidden. At this position he can hear Sokka groan and the children giggle. 

“Spirits, it’s been a week and you're still _that_ awkward.” he can hear Sokka say with a sigh. As he rises from his bow he can see Katara hiding a smile behind one hand while the other is holding on to Kaiyu. 

“Dad’s been giving Zuko lessons about social skills.” Kaiyu loudly whispers to Katara to which Zuko just inwardly groans. Ousted by the four year old, this isn’t any less embarrassing. 

“Oh I'm sure he has.” She says in reply. At this Tulok then walks over and pats his side.

“Yeah. He’s a real work in progress.” He says cheekily. 

* * *

Turns out that dinner tonight would be in the family alcove instead of the usual last day of the week since they are leaving for the hunt in the morning, and Katara had gone to Sokka’s to help retrieve the children.

“See, usually the woman prepares the meal for the males of her family who will represent her before the hunt, except it isn’t usually prepared for the male that is courting. Since you eat at my house, you get to partake, so it’s kind of a loophole.” Sokka says with a wave of his hand as they walk from his cabin to the family courtyard leading to the family alcove.

“I see. Thank you for making an exception for me.” He says quietly keeping in pace with Sokka. Sokka just slaps him on the back in response with a grin. As they approach the rear courtyard leading to the back entrance of the alcove, Zuko can’t help but observe her interactions with the twins. He wonders then if she knew what it meant for them when she accepted the terms of this engagement. 

Sokka catches him glancing at his sister and nudges him with his shoulder. 

“Don’t feel too bad about it. Even if she was reluctant at first, she knows what it would have meant if you hadn’t volunteered.” At that Zuko just gulps, keeping his eyes forward. 

_She did it for the children_.

“Is she regularly that selfless?” He asks quietly. At that Sokka just chuckles.

“Are you?” He asks in return and Zuko just smiles sadly in response. Sokka just pats his shoulder. 

“You’ll learn that my sister is a person who never turns her back on people who need her...how much more for family?” He says looking at his sister and children with pride. “I think you and her are very much alike in that way.” At that Zuko shakes his head. 

“I… usually struggle with doing the right thing.” He says quietly. Sokka just shrugs his shoulders. 

“That may be so, but I beg to differ. Stop thinking about it anyways and enjoy dinner. We’ve got a long night ahead of us.”

* * *

As it turns out, his presence at dinner meant it was time for another lesson in tomorrow’s conduct. 

“Since we are departing tomorrow, there is an official ceremony to bless you on this hunt. This doesn’t happen for every male, only the ones who are marrying into the lines of the other tribal elders, but of course, for our line- the highest respect is demanded for the elder of the tribe.”

“Of course Grand Chief.”

“Good- now that is understood, please reheat my tea.” 

“Yes Grand Chief.” He says reaching over to reheat her cup till she nods satisfied with the temperature. It is here that Sokka takes over the lecture. 

“So Katara, Gran-Gran and some of the elders will be at the gates leading to the spiritual forest. Once Gran-Gran prays over you with a blessing from Tui and La, which involves some incense - no you cannot move at this time, and yes she will most likely hit you several times with the sage-” At this Kanna raises her cup in form of a cheer to Sokka and he returns in kind with a smile on his face, to which Katara brings a hand to her forehead in exasperation, “After which, Katara here will have to do her ceremonial exchange with you.”

“Exchange?” He asks turning to look at her and for the first time notices a blush beginning to grace her cheeks. She looks up from her fingers to glare at Sokka to which Hakoda coughs into his fist. 

“She will present you with a gift, for your journey and give you the tribeswoman goodbye.” Hakoda says cooly. 

“Oh… but I haven’t prepared anything for her yet.” Zuko says looking around the table. 

“No. It’s a symbolic exchange. Your gift to her will be coming back with our approval. This is separate of course from the gifts you will have to present to her before the wedding ceremony.” Hakoda replies with a nod to his daughter. 

“Beside, you’ve already been marked boy, the Council of Four Nations have required this union so we too abide. You just have to prove your competence in being able to care for our Katara on this trip in the eyes of my son and the tribe.” The Grand Chief’s voice rings out to which Zuko glances at Hakoda and nods his head. 

“Oh… okay. I will um… do my best..” Zuko says and after a moment spares a glance at Katara who is currently rubbing her forehead in annoyance at Sokka raising his eyebrows at her repeatedly with a wicked grin. 

“You want to tell him or should I?” He asks, poking Katara from across the table, to which she attempts to swat his fingers away. 

“Cut it out Sokka. What are we, children?” She says in annoyance but Zuko can see her turning a deeper shade of red. 

“Am I missing something?” He asks. 

“I’m just saying Katara, I’ve spent the better part of this week with him, and he is as awkward as a lost penguin-otter. If you don’t tell him now, he might freeze on the spot.” Sokka says, ignoring him and still poking at his sister. 

“Sokka!” 

“Tell him.” 

“No! Drop It!” 

““Okay… I am definitely missing something. What is it?” He asks moving his attention to the older woman who is watching the exchange between her grandchildren chuckling.

“Don’t worry about it my boy. We’ll leave Katara to explain it to you in the morning.” She says with a mischievous smirk. 

* * *

As it turns out, a good deal of the tribe had gathered for the goodbye ceremony even though it is supposed to be an intimate affair. He is starting to realize just how vast the respect for Katara is within their tribe.

_She is loved by her people._

Even if that means they tolerate their hate for him. 

_Unless they're here to find another way to banish the Fire Prince off into the wild._

He qualms the feeling bringing himself back into focus. 

The Grand Chief had gathered on top of the steps that descended into the forest flanked by her family. After giving a speech about the importance of responsibility and what this hunt represents, he is asked to kneel as she asks the spirits of the moon for their blessing. Much to his dismay, Sokka was right with the fact that the Grand Chief had taken the opportunity of smacking him with the incense sage liberally after the blessing of the moon. Glancing up quickly he sees her mischievous smirk to which he just grins and bears it. 

“It’s to dispel the bad spirits of your journey boy. Don’t give me that look.” She whispers humorously only so he can hear. He keeps his head bowed and nods. 

“If you say so Grand Chief.” He says in response and she chuckles low. Soon after that part is over, Katara comes forward and presents him with her gift, which to his surprise is a parka. She moves closer to him as he is called to stand. 

“Woven as an embrace to keep you warm, a reminder of the fruits of patience, and sign of the covering of my blessing to keep you safe.” She says loud enough for the elders to hear. He glances past her shoulder and notices a few of them nod in approval. She then moves past him and he realizes that she is helping him put it on. As she is helping him with the sleeves, the double meaning of her words sink in. 

“You wove this?” He whispers as she is smoothing out the wrinkles on his shoulders. 

“Yes.” She says moving back in front of him where he can now spot the pink on her cheeks. 

“To represent the covering of your tribe.” 

“Mm.” 

“When did you even have time?” He asks.

“When did you have time to make me lunch when you had to work on the cabin?” She retorts, moving to his sleeve where he realizes she made slits on the side of the forearms to relieve the stiffness of the parka in consideration for his firebending. 

“Good point.” He says as she adjusts the front of his parka. Finally she looks up at him and pauses. 

“Did Sokka explain to you what happens next?” 

“Uh. No. Grand Chief said you would.” 

“I was afraid of that.” She says and he could swear her blush is deepening. As she bites her lip she looks up at him one more time. 

“Just don’t resist… It’ll be more embarrassing if you do.” She says and before he could respond, she takes a deep breath moving back just slightly enough to move her two hands to cup his cheeks, bringing his head down enough to plant a kiss on his forehead. Still in shock, he stands frozen looking at her and seeing her blush as she moves away slightly keeping her stare straight to him. Realizing that the elders are still watching, somehow in the depths of his brain, the lessons from the previous week surface and even though it takes a moment he remembers what this signifies. 

_The Journey Exchange._

_Initiated by a kiss on the forehead, has two definitions._

_Be safe on your long journey and I will wait for you._

It takes him a moment after the shock fades, but he remembers the variety of responses, and inwardly thanks the spirits for Sokka who annoyed him to death about bettering his social skills.

_A kiss on the hand to represent a thanks for your blessing_

Initially he stands straighter and moves to grab her hands but then he remembers something from the week he spent in the observation deck, choosing instead to cup her cheeks with his hands to plant a kiss on her forehead, praying to the spirits that it was the most appropriate response. 

_I’ll come back soon._

He moves back slightly, but a beat passes before he removes his hands from her cheeks. All he can register is that it’s Chief Hakoda who is speaking in the background about his charge as the male of the household and how he will test Zuko on behalf of the tribe. He looks over briefly and notices that no elder is currently staring at him in disapproval, so he hopes that is a good indication he’s done the greeting correctly. As he turns his gaze back to Katara, she notices that she is looking at him curiously. Knowing that it is not the place to say anything out loud to her during her father’s speech, he hopes she can understand his intentions with the look he is giving her. 

_I will do my best._

She smooths out the wrinkles of the parka by his shoulders placing her hand at the center of his chest and for the first time he realizes even if he can’t say the words aloud, she’s looking at him like she understands. 

_I know you will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technical first kiss? (Even if it's a ceremonial one?) But am I the only one that thought they is cute?  
> (They're both just trying so hard in different ways)
> 
> Anyways:  
> For those wondering, Zuko made his version of sushi for her. Understanding that the Fire Nation is based on more Japanese/Chinese/Korean cultures garnered this picture for me. Given we know our boy probably hates sea prunes but doesn't want to offend, he found away to pack all her macro needs on bite sizes for her convenience.
> 
> Also: I wasn't kidding when I said our boy his own emotional baggage to claim, but that is unraveling slowly.  
> ::cheesy grin::
> 
> Same for our girl. More on her in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Also, I think it's pretty clear from here that Gran-Gran is starting to show her preference. xD
> 
> Technical Note:  
> Kaiyu- "forgiveness" in Japanese cultures although it is said not to be the fully acknowledged meaning of that name  
> Tulok - Warrior and god of the stars / moon in Inuit cultures.
> 
> Kudos and Comments much appreciated~


	4. Wedding Preperations Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would like to think that he could have kept his mouth shut forever, but after a day of rowing, hunting, and roasting, it seems that though he can hold his own in the wild, the two tribesmen have the emotional advantage. 
> 
> “Did… did you spike my drink again?” He asks tasting something weird in his tea. All he hears in response is the deep chuckle from his future father in law across the fire, and Sokka’s full belly laugh. 
> 
> “Yes we did.” 
> 
> Right. He’d also blame their penchant for spiking his drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!~ 
> 
> So thankful for everyone whose left a comment and kudos! They really do help in encouraging the writing. I very much look forward to what you guys have to say, so again thank you for taking the time :D
> 
> Also: This chap sheds some light on some ways things have changed in this world. (I really do love building it).  
> Warning: Some angst. 
> 
> That being said. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

She’ll never forget when she first met him. 

She was fifteen when they first laid eyes on each other. Immediately he drew close, smiled and asked her one simple question that would change her life forever. 

_Hey. Would you like to go on an adventure with me?_

_Yes._

Even now, four years later, with everything happening in the world, through time and distance, they fought to keep what they had alive. They promised that after the time they had traveled together had come to the end, they would make the effort to bridge that gap. Even though their time together was brief, she had joked with him that after spending so much time traveling together, even the most mundane things would remind her of him. It was a game they played in their letters.He would ask what reminded her of him this week, and she’d find something to grate on his nerves, but they both knew he would just end up laughing regardless. This was how they worked, promising to write to one another no matter how busy they both became, growing into their new positions in a world embracing a tentative peace.

This is why it bothered her that he has not yet responded to her last letter. She had never gone this long without a response. The moment she found out about the engagement, she had written to him in haste, eager to know how he feels about this arrangement, even more, how he feels that she would accept it, and now it has been almost a month of silence. 

Yet as she contemplated this, knowing that her heart is with someone who is currently across the ocean, she also couldn’t help but wonder why she can’t get the look that Zuko gave her as he departed out of her head. 

_Like he’d anything for her._

She has also found it so peculiar that even though her betrothed has only arrived in their part of the world just a little over a week ago, somehow (much to her annoyance), after their departure for the hunt, it seems that every little thing is trying to remind her of him. 

* * *

“Kaiyu, where is your brother?” She asks as she makes them a quick breakfast. 

“Oh. He’s probably at Zuko’s cabin. He always heads there during high moon.” Kaiyu says with a stifled yawn. 

“Wait. High moon? What? Why?” She asks furrowing her brows. She moves to put on her parka. 

“To stand guard.” Kaiyu says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, while also putting on her own parka, mirroring her aunt. Before Katara can ask, her niece jumps up in high energy. 

“If you’re going, I want to go too! Dad and I usually pick up Tulok together.” She says, reaching for her stuffed polar-dog and grabbing her aunt’s hand. 

“Alright. I’m just surprised you're awake at this time. Usually you don’t wake up till much later.” Katara says as she opens the door. Out of their whole family, it is a known fact that Gran-Gran is the only early riser. To hear that Sokka and the kids have been getting up this early catches her off guard, reminding her _again_ of just how much the twins insist on talking about Zuko. At her comment, her niece just looks up at her and smiles a toothy grin. 

“Zuko rises with the sun, so we rise too.” She says as she skips out the door, familiar with the way to Zuko’s cabin. Katara just shakes her head in amazement. As they tread down the path from where their cabins are located to where the guest lodges are, she can already see Tulok forming snowmen around the entrance of Zuko’s guest cabin. From their distance she can already count at least three around the front entrance and two placed along the sides. 

“Tulok? What are you doing?” She says once they are close enough and Tulok is placing a head on another snowman. Up close, she realizes that though the snowmen reach up a bit past her knee, it seems that Tulok has been working up a sweat in creating them. 

“I’m making snowmen to help me protect Zuko.” Tulok says for a moment before he sticks out a tongue in concentration as he tries to align the latest snow mound as a proper head on this snowman. Kaiyu lets go of her hand to help design mean faces on the other snowmen. 

“Protect Zuko? Tulok, he’s still away with your dad on the hunt remember?” Katara says as she crosses her arms in amusement. 

“I know, but I'm building it for when he comes back, that way he’ll know his place was heavily guarded.” Tulok says, still moving around the snowman inspecting his handiwork. 

“Tulok! You’ll definitely need more. Did you try to add more in the back?” Kaiyu asks from where she finishes drawing a face and moves to waterbend some corrections on the snowman next to Tulok. 

“Yup. And I also got some on the other side, don’t worry Kaiyu, I made sure they were extra firm so they could stand guard for a long time.” He says grabbing snow and packing it at the snowman’s feet. 

“I’m sure Zuko would appreciate you working so hard but you’re both being silly, what exactly would Zuko need guarding from?” She asks. 

“...From the things that make him scream at night.” Tulok answers simply as he concentrates on adding more snow. 

* * *

_You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher_. 

_How could you let him do this to me?_

_What was the point of all this if you were going to leave anyway?_

He wakes up in a sweat and gasping for breath. Another nightmare, another memory. He hates that they’ve been more frequent in the wild. He can only hope he didn’t scream this time and wake the others.

_I guess isolation really does leave you prone to the things that haunt you._

It takes him a moment as he brings his hands to his head to wipe the sweat that's formed despite the cold. He looks over to the bed rolls from across him and notices that they’re both empty. Soon he hears the snow crunch from outside their makeshift igloo. 

“Ah- you’re finally awake.” Sokka says as he crouches low to enter their igloo, then moves to sit across from him, removing his parka. 

“Uh. yeah… did I oversleep?” 

“Yeah. Dad kind of spiked your tea since you’ve been having nightmares for the last few nights.” Sokka says with a wince. At that Zuko just buries his head in his hands and groans. He’s been eager to please Hakoda, doing whatever it was he had asked of him and more. For all his formal palace upbringing, in the last five days he’s helped built a formal igloo from scratch (fire bending helped a lot), dived in head first to swim after walrus-otters, skinned the the polar-seals (thank the spirits he did not throw up), dried the pelts of the otter-foxes, and even cooked over their makeshift camp fires. Go figure that even with all his effort in the day, it would be the things that haunt him in the night that would be his downfall.

_What else is new?_

“Look. You were already looking kind of pale and you weren’t faring well with the extra drop in temperature.” Sokka says moving to the side to grab some jerky from the tin they left aside from their first kill, moving to also grab an extra water skin and handing it to Zuko. “We were afraid you wouldn’t be able to handle today if you didn’t catch up on sleep, especially since we’re heading back to open waters.” 

“But I’m not supposed to be dead weight… It’s embarrassing. I’m probably failing whatever this trip is supposed to prove.” He says taking some water to quench his parched throat. 

“No. It’s part of the learning experience. Being a part of the tribe means also caring for one another. Best remember that we can’t have any noble idiots around here.” Sokka says with a chuckle, “We all must bare the burden of the family, you have to learn how to carry it on your shoulders-” Sokka says nodding to the mark on Zuko’s shoulder, “but must also understand it is not your burden alone to carry.” Zuko turns to look at his shoulder, his tailored tunic baring the wide cut that shows off his scar. He looks back at Sokka and can’t help but ask. 

“Do… do you still have yours?” At the question Sokka just smiles and points to his arm band on his left bicep. Zuko had noticed the arm band before, but he thought it was just a tribal accessory. As Sokka moves the band down slightly, Zuko can see that the band covers the mark that goes around his bicep and when Sokka moves it around to show him the detail, he notices a small tribal tattoo of a crescent moon at the center point of the line. 

“Why did they mark your bicep?” Zuko asks quietly, already feeling the familiar guilt gnawing at his gut. 

“It represented the arm I was willing to lend her to lean on for the rest of our days…” Sokka says with a reminiscent smile, touching the mark on his bicep. 

“I don’t know if you knew of her, but Yue was very sickly you know. Had always been since birth, she was the definition of a delicate princess.” Sokka says with a smile, setting the band down on the floor. “Delicate in a physical sense, but no one was more fearless than her.” He said with a smile Zuko now recognizes was reserved for when Sokka thought of her. 

“When I underwent my courtship trials, I was not the only one fighting for her hand. Good thing you just have us to deal with in the wild. My courtship trial was like a competition, there were four of us in the wild who had to prove to be ‘worthy of her hand’” He says with quotation marks while reaching over to gather another tin of jerky and tossing it at Zuko to eat. 

“Long story short, I won- was marked, vowed to her that I would be the strength she needed whenever she felt weak, lived happily married for almost a year before she gave birth to the twins, which by the way, scared the both of us beyond words-” He says while reaching over to grab another handful of jerky- “we both didn’t know if she would make it through the labor, but thank the spirits she did.” He said while leaning back resting on his elbow.

“If I lost her during the birth of the twins- I don’t know what I would have done.” He says pausing for a moment, eyes unfocused. After a beat he looks up and smiles sadly at Zuko. 

“Two weeks after… and well, I’m sure you probably know the rest…” He says and Zuko nods in response, hoping Sokka doesn’t catch on to the shake in his hand as he reaches for another strip of jerky. 

“Yeah… Uh. If I haven’t apologized I think I should...” Zuko says quietly while looking down fiddling with his hands. 

“Don’t worry about it- I mean, we all know that it was Azulon who declared that the Fire Nation lay siege on the North, it’s not like you had any direct part in it-” Sokka says while laying down with his hands behind his head, the action placing Zuko away from his view and for that Zuko is grateful. 

“Besides, we all know how crazy Azulon was.” At that Zuko just remains silent, praying to the spirits that the moment will pass. He knows if Sokka knew the whole truth about the Siege of the North, he would lose his only friend in this tribe. Even if it’s been a little over a week, this friendship has grown to mean something to him, so he just puts another piece of jerky in his mouth and keeps his mouth shut. 

_Nothing new._

_You’re used to being silent anyways._

* * *

It’s been a week since the men had left for the hunt.

That means it’s been a week of wedding preparations and Katara is ready to freeze someone to the wall. 

Apparently it seems that due to the expedited nature of this arrangement, her upcoming nuptials were not fully realized yet by other members of the tribe. Though many had seen him with the twins walking around during his initial week, it seems many could disregard his presence (she is sure many had wished him gone to begin with), but once the men had left for the hunt, it was like a gong had done off. Now, not only has it become a collective realization thrumming throughout the tribe that she was getting married, but it has become official that the Chief family is welcoming a Prince of the _Fire Nation_ into their fold. Factor in the wedding preparations that must be adjusted for his sake, and the frenetic energy that has descended on them has increased three fold. 

Add the fact that several officials have already arrived in advance for the sake of negotiating the terms of the Council of the Four, because of _course_ they also have to negotiate the terms of what this marriage means to the other nations, and she is really about to scream. Her saving grace comes in the arrival of her own waterbending master who has been traveling for the better part of the year. 

Master Hama. 

“Alright. Who must I freeze to a wall? I can’t have you lose your temper in front of the Earth Kingdom representatives and taint your image, so I volunteer to be the bad guy.” Hama says with a chuckle as she walks up to her on the training grounds. Katara looks over her shoulder and smirks in response as she finishes her water bending form. 

“How can you tell? Here I thought I was masking it so well.” She responds lightly. 

“Bah. I had to deal with you at the cusp of your adolescence. I know your temper. Plus your arms are too tense. You are attempting a fluid motion but need tighter control.” Hama says as she steps next to Katara adjusting her bicep and her wrist. Katara can only nod at the adjustment, resets her footing, and nods in determination before trying again. Hama takes a few steps back to observe the form, and after a moment she takes control of the water Katara was holding with one hand before sending it back to Katara gently. Soon they just pass the water to each other with ease, a simple back and forth, an echo of an old routine between them. 

“Okay, now that you’ve eased up, tell me.” Hama says with one arm still behind her while the other catches Katara’s pass to her. 

“They just keep on asking questions, and make little comments.”

“Like?”

“What is his favorite food, what is his favorite color, or how we are to handle the ceremony, _must there be red,_ and _why must there be red_?” She starts picking up the pace of the pass, but it doesn’t phase Hama. “-Or what about the Water Tribe wedding customs? How can this be a real marriage if he cannot fulfill our customs in full? The Earth kingdom officials don’t make it easier. They want to talk about _children._ He isn’t even here and they’re making comments about _children!_ Like I am not at fully recognized political figure in my own regard but whose importance is based on the immediacy of _having_ _children._ It’s driving me insane!”

“Okay?” Hama says returning the water, matching the pace Katara is setting and raising a brow, allowing her star pupil to continue to vent. 

“Like, how am I supposed to know the answer to these things? We’ve only known each other _for a week_ before he had to leave. And he’s not a man of many words! I don’t know what they want me to say. Besides, it’s not like this is the first time the Council of Four declared a union between nations, why must there be extra pressure on us?” Katara says now catching the water and moving it over her head before passing it to Hama who has now taken a step back for the wider catch, mirroring her student’s velocity. 

“Well- it’s the first union of such rank. We know that other Fire Nation officials within their colonies had been married off to some Earth Kingdom nobles to make up for the civil unrest. You just have more attention because of both of your status.” 

“But that doesn’t change the fact that _we’ve only just met,_ and he’s from another nation. How much more must we adjust for their sake? _”_ She says in exasperation unknowingly moving the water faster, to which Hama matches turn for turn. 

“Well being honest dear girl, it wasn't like the other guy you had in mind was from the Water Tribe either.” She says with a chuckle and Katara responds with a blush.

“You know that’s different.” She replies, to which Hama just shrugs a shoulder in response. 

“And what of him?”

“...He hasn't replied to my last letter.” She says voice dropping slightly, to which she knows her Master picks up the decrease in speed. 

“Ah. Lover’s quarrel.”

“Not exactly.” At her reply Hama just raises her eyebrows and gives her a look of disbelief. No she does not believe she is in denial, no matter what her old teacher might say. 

“Well are you going to let him go?”

“What?”

“You’ll be a married woman now and both of you will be under global scrutiny. Surely it registered when the first officials arrived that you cannot continue your adolescent dalliance.”

“I hate that you call it that.” At that comment Hama just waves her other hand dismissively before catching the water and sending it back. 

“Nothing new. You know I never liked him. To smiley for my taste.” At that comment Katara just rolls her eyes, the usual response to this familiar argument. 

“What business is it if other people are involved though? I don’t even know about Zuko- if he has anyone he left behind or is waiting for.” Even if that’s what she says out loud, the look he gave her as he departed quickly crosses her mind, and she already doubts that statement.

She’s not yet ready to admit that though. 

_There are so many things I clearly don’t know about him._

She _also_ does not say out loud. 

“Oh. You don’t know.” Hama says and at that Katara finally drops the water with a sigh. 

_My point exactly._ She thinks to herself as she just rubs her head in exasperation. 

“What else don’t I know?” She asks tiredly. At this point, there’s just acceptance. 

“He did not leave the Fire Nation on good terms… If you are aware about what they say about his parents… well...” Hama says, taking a step forward and braces her pupil’s shoulders with a sigh. 

“Dear girl, you are going to be the only family that boy will have.” 

* * *

It took six days for his resolve to break. 

He would like to think that he could have kept his mouth shut forever, but after a day of rowing, hunting, and roasting, it seems that though he can hold his own in the wild, the two tribesmen have the emotional advantage. 

“Did… did you spike my drink again?” He asks tasting something weird in his tea. All he hears in response is the deep chuckle from his future father in law across the fire, and Sokka’s full belly laugh. 

“Yes we did.” 

Right. He’d also blame their penchant for spiking his drinks. 

“Why?” 

“Because this here is a rite of passage. Saguaro is like truth serum.” Hakoda says with slight brevity as he takes a swig from the bottle before reaching over to pass it to Sokka who takes out a cup from his bag and fills it. 

“Yup, and it helps that it is closely related to cactus juice.” Sokka says with a wink. 

“So in other words… you spiked my tea with alcohol.” Zuko asks, looking down at his cup in betrayal. Sokka chuckles slightly and knocks back his cup, to which Zuko looks on in horror. 

“Not just any alcohol. _Strong_ alcohol. We diluted yours with the tea- but this?” Sokka says while lifting the bottle, “-can be taken straight and fast.” He says with a grin while wiggling his eyebrows. At this Zuko just sighs in response. 

“What is the reason this time?” He asks, looking at Hakoda across the fire. 

“This is because we’ve spent almost two weeks with you and if there is one thing I’ve picked up- it’s that you are carrying too much.” Hakoda says with a straight face, looking at him from across the fire. Zuko just gulps in response, hating the way the fire in between them echoes of the throne he’s knelt to too many times before. 

Thankfully Sokka is there to soften the blow. 

“Don’t get us wrong buddy, you’ve done a wondrous job. From the building of the igloo, to the first kill, fishing, all that. We now have _a lot_ to bring home, you’ve proven yourself an expert at starting a fire-” He says while nudging his side with his elbow “-and you even did the deep dip into arctic cold waters, truly you’ve proven your capacity as a man-” 

“-But there are too many secrets surrounding you, and there needs to be honesty between us if I can truly accept you in my family, arranged marriage or not.” Hakoda interjects taking a sip from his own cup. “I need to know I can _trust you_ , not just your skill. Especially if you are to be connected with my daughter, and around my grandchildren.” Hakoda says seriously, taking another swig, to which Sokka hands Zuko his bottle. 

It’s here Zuko realizes two things. The first is that he’s tired. Tired of being _haunted_. Tired of keeping his mouth shut, tired of being subjected to damages his forefathers brought and thus he has to recompense for the sake of the peace the world needs. It’s costing him too much. 

The second is that here, under the stars and the scrutiny of his future father in law, they only ask for one thing.

_Honesty._

The contrast between his family and theirs amazes him, where one had demanded a filter for the sake of appearance, the other asks for transparency. Add the fact that Sokka still tries to soften the blow for his sake, he realizes that Sokka isn’t just his only friend in the tribe. No.

He’s the only real friend he has. 

So for the sake of this friendship, for the sake of hopefully starting something new here, for the sake of just living in peace, doing what he can to uphold his duty to the Fire Nation and hopefully honor the sacrifices his parents have made, to maybe just maybe _be free_ , why not start with the truth? He remembers how Katara had healed his injuries during their first meeting, and it hits him. 

_Water heals._

Something he hasn’t felt for a long time begins to seep into his chest and he hates it. 

_Hope._

It’s been a long time since he’s felt it, and having a taste of it makes him realize just how much he yearns for it. 

_Maybe they’ll take me as I am._

_Maybe I can find a new home here._

_Maybe I can heal here._

He realizes that if he’s going to live the rest of his life here, he owes it to this family to know the truth. Even if it might cost him this friendship, at least he was honest from the beginning. He hopes that they can see it that way. If they end up casting him out, then at least he’s done it without bringing more unnecessary damage to the family.

“Okay. Where do you want me to start?” 

“Your nightmares.”

So he tells them, tells them everything without a filter in between the swigs of saguaro. 

“It was four years ago, and I was sixteen. My cousin Lu Ten and uncle had been sent out to handle the siege of Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten was a military genius at a young age and so my grandfather had hoped for the same in me.” He begins gesturing for Sokka to hand him the cup, no longer diluting thet beverage with tea. 

“Lu Ten had just turned sixteen when grandfather had assigned him his first military assignment and it was a grand success. That’s why the year I turned sixteen grandfather allowed me into the war briefings, and having decided that it would be fortuitous if both his grandsons had taken over major cities simultaneously as to bring glory to our family legacy… He assigned to me-”

“The Northern Water Tribe.” Sokka says, finishing his sentence, eyes hardening in realization. He takes another swig of the drink and nods in Sokka’s direction. 

“That’s right. Lu Ten and my uncle had previously scoped out the Northern Water Tribe because grandfather had prospective plans of siege, but due to my uncle’s respect for the spirits, he requested reassignment to Ba Sing Se. Their findings though, were still on record for general access, to which many of us, myself included, had studied at length before the meeting.” At that he could hear Sokka’s sharp intake of breath, Hakoda in turn continued staring at him straight in a stoic manner. 

“Uncle had thought that he had removed the part about the spirit oasis, but unfortunately General Zhao had gotten his hands on them before they both had left for Ba Sing Se. Though I was assigned to lead the plans of the siege, the war meeting had called for the input of other generals to reinforce success.”

“So Zhao-?” Sokka starts but is cut off by Hakoda reaching over and touching his arm. 

“Let him finish.” Hakoda says as he nods at Zuko to continue. All Zuko can do is just take another sip of the drink. 

“Zhao gave his plans at the meeting, stating that he would be willing to allow a faction of young barely trained soldiers to be used as sacrifice to distract the Northern Tribe front liners away while the trained team would infiltrate the oasis… but….” Zuko can see Sokka’s eyes close, knowing where this was going. 

“Some of the other generals had their doubts of the spirits embodied in the manner of the koi. Alternatively, they reviewed my notes on the study of the Water Tribes belief of the bond of two, and other reconnicnese teams had heard about the birth of princess Yue’s twins… so using my notes they proposed...” At this Zuko’s eyes begin to tear and he takes another sip of the drink in hopes to mask the waver in his voice as he pushes forward. 

“Knowing about the bond of two… they thought to instead send a team for the twins. Some thought it better to deal with the morale blow, as well as dispose of any future heirs.” At that comment Zuko can see Sokka’s posture shift all together, hands clenched in front of him, and staring at the fire closely. Zuko turns to Hakoda who only nods in acknowledgement for him to continue. 

“I spoke out. I couldn’t agree with any of it. Growing up with Uncle gives you the fear of the spirits, and my conscious could not deal with being responsible for the death of twins that were only -” 

“Two weeks old.” Sokka says not looking at him. “They were only two weeks old at that time.” He says, moving for the bottle and taking a giant gulp. At that Zuko nods. 

“Right. So I spoke against it, called it barbaric, they called me disrespectful.” 

“Because I had challenged the honor of the generals of that assembly, they called for me to be disciplined. So an Agni Kai, a dual of honor where I’m from, was dealt. Though the offense was to those at the meeting, grandfather saw my disrespect to his generals as a disrespect to him, he also saw my lack of discipline as an oversight of my parents. So the one who met me on that platform...was my father.” He says, wiping his nose to sniff away the unshed tears. 

“It was grandfather’s form of punishment for us both. I did not fight back, and yet my father still had to burn me. Everyone called it a mercy, if not, grandfather would have called for something more… probably my life.” He says with another sniff. 

“I wanted to try and stop the plans for the north, but due to the result of the Agni Kai, I was indisposed. In the end, grandfather gave full control to Zhao to do however he saw fit. So of course he ended up combining both plans, splitting two teams- one for the oasis, the other to assassinate the twins. He claimed there were lives to spare. Better to be safe than sorry.” He says, moving the parka closer, shivering more from the memory than the cold. 

“In the end-”

“-In the end, the lives of my children were endangered and I lost the love of my life because… of _your plans_.” Sokka cuts him off coldly, and a chill runs down Zuko’s spine. He knew this was the price to pay.

“Sokka-” Hakoda says, trying to interject. 

“I would have tried to stop it-” Zuko says trying to get a word in. 

“But you essentially _gave_ them the idea to attack _my children_ … to which _my wife_ -” Sokka says harshly standing up. “ _My wife!”_ He whispers in pain, _“_ Gave up her life to save the spirit of the moon and _our children._ ” No matter how you look at it, Zuko knew it was the truth. They used his notes, the idea was formed, it was just another hand that executed it. He just sighs. 

“I won’t deny it, but as you said-” He says nodding to Hakoda from across the fire, “you wanted the truth… and that’s the truth.” At that Sokka just scoffs, grabbing his spear and flask. 

“I can’t even look at you right now.” He says and stomps away. 

Zuko does nothing to stop him. 

* * *

They tell her three days before the men come back from the hunt that she has to check on the cabin. 

Another tradition expedited for the sake of this arrangement, to which she just sighs in resignation. 

It’s not like they really need the cabins, the ice palace of the Southern Water Tribe can rival that of their sister tribe in the North, in fact, most of the time, she stays in the family wing of the ice palace with Gran-Gran and her father to save time, especially now when dealing with the guests arriving for the ceremony. The only reason why they have private cabins on this side of the city is because Gramp-Gramp Panuk did not want to demolish their original set of family igloos when the ice palace was being built. 

_A token for my grandkids when they need refuge._

She smiles sweetly at the memory. For all the political genius that was grandfather, keeping the tribe fortified during the years of the war, shifting the mindset of women within the tribe (to which she knew was for Gran-Gran’s sake), she knew how much of an introvert he was, often retreating to the private igloos for inspiration or respite. He would often tell her when she was still a little girl as they would take their walk around the tribe that one day a man would have to put his hand to the cabin he had built for her. 

_When that day comes my dear girl, I pray he makes a place of refuge for you, as I have tried to make for your gran-gran._ He would say with a smile that would reach his eyes. 

This is why she’s been hesitant to go visit the cabin till now. Tradition dictates that her betrothed ‘build’ a home for her, but because of Gramp-Gramp, it’s really just remodeling the igloo to a cabin that was hers to inherit. She would often daydream that the one who would finally put his hand to the igloo her grandfather had left her would be _him_ , building it in a combination of their respective nations, a declaration of their love that would be similar to her grandparents. 

Instead, she faces the reality that the one who had to renovate what her grandfather had left her was someone who was forced, due to this peace treaty, and since they barely know each other, he would probably renovate it in a manner disconnected from her all together. Not that she is not grateful, she is thankful for him putting in the work, and she was genuine in her thanks to him for it. It was just different to finally come face to face with it. 

“Ah. I knew I would find you here.” A voice rings out from behind her. As she looks over her shoulder, she sees her grandmother approach. 

“Gran-Gran? What are you doing here?” 

“You know, in as much as I know you inherited my sass, I know for a fact you also inherited your grandfather’s romanticism.” Kanna says with a chuckle, to which Katara just smiles in response.“The moment I was told that they reported to you about the cabin, I knew you would be taking a trip down memory lane.” 

“I miss Gramp-Gramp.” She says quietly, turning her eyes back to the cabin. 

“I know you do.” Kanna says as she comes up next to her. She turns to look at the cabin as well with a deep sigh. 

“I’m afraid he might have changed it to be completely Fire Nation.” Katara says, looking at the structure. 

“Well at least it still looks Water Tribe on the outside.” Her grandmother says with a chuckle and she can’t help but laugh. 

“But what about the changes on the inside?” She asks in response with a sigh, to which after a beat Kanna just chuckles mischievously in response.

“How true my girl. It’s not the changes on the outside but rather the changes on the inside that matters the most.” Kanna says mock sagely to which Katara just laughs and rolls her eyes in response. 

“Gran-Gran, must you turn even this into a lesson? I was having a moment.” She says with a whine, to which her grandmother chuckles and pats her arm. 

“If I didn’t turn it into a lesson, I would be doing your grandfather a disservice.” She says with a smile that crinkles her eyes, and Katara is thankful for the reminder. She turns and nods to the door. 

“Okay, I’m ready.” At that, Kanna just inserts her hand at the crook of Katara’s arm and they enter the cabin together. 

The first thing she notices is that the welcoming room has been expanded, and that there are still a few people at work. At their entrance, some of the waterbenders pause to bow in greeting. 

“Koni? I didn’t know you were assigned to the cabin.” Katara says in greeting, looking around, her old student is joined by two more who are moving towards them.

“Grand Chief, Master Katara, welcome.” Her previous student says with a smile. 

“I’m confused, they told me that I had to come in to check the cabins. I was under the impression that I was called because it was finished.” She says taking another glance around the room. The welcoming room seems finished but as she looks past their shoulders she sees a two more water benders towards the back. 

“Yes Master Katara, there was a request that you come around when we reached this phase of construction, but not to view the finished work. The... uh Prince,” she notes they still don’t know how to address him, “had left a set of instructions of what he had hoped would be complete by this time, but he insisted that when we reached this phase, we must inquire of you of your preference for the finishing touches.” He said as one of the other benders passed him a scroll, to which he looked over quickly, before turning back his attention to them.

“It was very peculiar, we explained to him that since he’s the one who is overseeing the building the cabin, tradition dictates that we are only to call you upon the completion. He stated that Water Tribe architecture is not his expertise, and insisted on your input in his absence. Chief Hakoda had instructed us to follow through, stating explicitly that we will be the ones to build it- you are not to lift a finger.” He said as he passed her the scroll. As she opens it she sees a checklist written in his neat handwriting of the infrastructure updates he had provided accompanied by his meticulous notes. Nodding at what she sees, she looks back at Koni. 

“Can you show me?”

As they tour the cabin, she sees his consideration for her in every room. She notes that the welcoming area was expanded to fit more people (she thinks of her family) and that it connected to a more spacious lounge. She smiles at the mini table and chairs that were most likely put there for the twins and the matching set in the dining area. Even the dining area was fashioned similarly to the family alcove, and it had even led to an elevated porch that led a few steps to a back courtyard where she notes he had a fountain installed. She does note with a laugh that in almost every room there is a fireplace, and smiles when she sees he designed a specific area to place the spark rocks for easy access. Other than that, the only thing she notices that is completely Fire Nation was the wardrobes in the bedrooms. 

“We thought it unusual as well Master Katara. We told him here in the Southern Water Tribe we use storage trunks for our clothes, but the Prince was insistent that we install these types of closets, he himself drew up the designs. He told us it’s supposed to be ‘more efficient’ because we don’t have to dig through layers, and when we tried to convince him otherwise, he just waved us off.” Koni says while reviewing his own notes. She just smiles knowingly in response.

After the review, they ask her if there is anything she would like to add, and Katara takes him into consideration as well, adding more windows to let the sun in, a few more rooms for his personal use, much like her own grandfather’s space, and insists on a few more wall warmers. 

“Clearly he’s not used to the cold yet.” She says, and they all chuckle in response. 

In the end, she thanks Koni and the other water benders for their work. She knows it was a lot to get done in the last few weeks, and apparently since the men have gone off for the hunt, more waterbenders have joined to lend a hand. 

“It is our pleasure Master Katara. We know many in the tribe may feel strongly about him, but we all saw how hard he worked when he started in the cabin… Although he is a man of few words… he seems like a hard worker, and though he looks otherwise, having worked with him, he’s shown himself kind.” Koni says while escorting them out. 

“If he was willing to work hard for you, we’re willing to support him in any way.” He says with a bow as they reach the front of the cabin. At that Katara bows in response. 

“Well. That wasn’t so bad was it?” Her grandmother asks as they begin to walk back up to the ice palace. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You were initially afraid he would have dictated all the designs to be Fire Nation, but clearly the boy had you in mind.”

“I cannot deny that.” 

“And by the end of it, you had even made adjustments to accommodate him.” Kanna says with a smile. 

“It was even an exchange Gran-Gran.” She says and her grandmother only hums in response. 

“Yes. You’ll find that happens a lot in a marriage.” She says patting her arm. Katara can only shake her head in response. She was thankful for this bit of quiet, but she knows once they reach the palace, it’s back to being hounded by questions, and preparations. 

“It was good to get away from everything for a moment, wasn’t it?” Her grandmother asks as the main plaza comes into sight. 

“Yeah. That reminds me, how were you able to break away from the guests for so long?” 

“I left them to Hama.” She says with a mischievous smirk and Katara can’t help but laugh. 

“Of course you did.”

“Your grandfather used to do the same you know. It annoyed everyone. He would get out of meetings, and search for you just so he can walk with you around the tribe. You know how much of an introvert he was.” She says with a huff and Katara just smiles. 

“Yeah. Seems like even now, what he said rings true. The cabins are serving as a refuge for us to get away from all the craziness.” At that her grandmother nods. She savors the moment to just breath. Three more days. She knows if it’s been crazy now, it won’t get easier when the men come back. As soon as they reach the main plaza, Katara notices Kiona waiting for her and her grandmother pats her hand in goodbye. 

“Back to work.” She says as she heads to the ice palace, and Katara nods in response before meeting Kiona halfway. 

“Master Katara, a messenger hawk arrived for you at the Healing huts. It had the seal of-” At that Katara holds up her hand to cut her off. 

“Thank you. Let’s go.” She says as they rush back to the healing huts.

Gran-Gran was right. The afternoon did serve its purpose to allow them to breath but now she has to get back to reality. The messenger hawk could only mean one thing. 

_He_ has finally replied. 

* * *

Three days. 

Sokka doesn’t speak to him for three days. 

It scares him because now they are making their way back to civilization and he does not know what Sokka will say. Given that this marriage is arranged, and required by the Council of Four, he knows there is a high chance they won’t send him away. That doesn’t change the fact that Sokka’s judgement on him in front of the Tribe will determine their attitude towards him moving forward. 

After telling him the truth that night, Sokka had made a point to keep his distance, and when they did work together, they did so in silence. This was the pattern for the remainder of their time in the wild, and Zuko couldn’t fault any of them for it. Functioning within their tasks was easier since they were approaching the end of the trip, all that was left was the finishing touches. Lucky for him packing the meat, drying the jerky, airing out the pelts and other tasks that didn’t need much talking. Once they finished their tasks, Sokka would head out to distance himself from camp to which Zuko wouldn’t try to stop him. If Hakoda had any issues, he hadn’t said anything on the matter. 

That is until they were set to return. 

At sunrise, the three of them had dispersed to divide the labor. They had already camped less than a day’s journey back to the border of the tribe, and so Hakoda had briefly mentioned they would be back by high sun. Zuko immediately went to work to pack going over all the supplies and everything they would be bringing back with them. After taking inventory, he stacked everything on the small sled they had made. After making sure everything was secure, he went to collect the pelts they had hung. It would serve as a covering for all the stuff on their trip back. As he finished tying the rope, securing everything in a neat bundle and saw that everything was set, It was only then he heard Hakoka clear his throat behind him. 

“Sir.” Zuko says standing and turning to face him, trying to hide the shake in his hands.

“Son.” Hakoda says with a nod, and Zuko stills for a moment at the acknowledgment. 

It’s been a while since anyone has called him son. 

“If I hadn’t relayed it to you previously, I should have… and I’m sorry I didn’t sooner, ut uh. Thank you for your honesty.” Hakoda starts and all Zuko can do is just nod, not entirely meeting his eye. 

“After much contemplation… and hearing your explanation...the way I see it... yes you were involved with the events surrounding the siege of the north,” At that Zuko just hangs his head, “-but you’ve also been hurt.” At this Zuko’s head snaps up to the older man. 

“I am not ignorant of the rumors surrounding your parents. I won’t ask you to affirm or deny them. Being a father in war, I know even with all the nations looking at you...things can be more complicated than they appear.” Hakoda says while stepping forward and placing his hands on Zuko’s shoulders. 

“I know this marriage is arranged, and I know you had your own motivations for saying yes... But moving forward - know that you have earned your place at my table...All I ask is that you take care of my daughter… and take care of yourself.” Hakoda says with a nod before taking a step back looking to where Sokka is currently fixing his own things a distance from them. 

“I cannot speak on behalf of Sokka. I do not know where he currently stands but in all honesty, you didn’t have to work as hard as you did these last fourteen days. You have proven to me a man who is willing to do what needs to be done. So I assure you- before the tribe, you will have my approval.” Hakoda says, stretching out his hand in a warrior’s shake which Zuko reciprocates. With that Hakoda gives him a small smile, and lets out a deep breath.

“Come boy, it’s time to head home.” 

* * *

By the time they can see the border of the forest come into view, Sokka has already reached there first. He can see Katara and the Grand Chief at the center of the gathered crowd. From here he can already see that compared to the group that gathered to see them off, it has easily doubled in size. Hakoda places a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking ahead of him, and Zuko steels himself for what he is going to face. 

_Judgement time._

The three of them line up at the border, just as they had done previously. It is the Grand Chief who speaks first. 

“Welcome home Chief Hakoda, Sokka and Prince Zuko.” She starts with a bow and they return in tandem. 

“It is good to be home, Grand Chief Kanna.” Hakoda replies, raising from his bow first. 

“I’m sure it has been a tedious journey. In the midst of our family, our tribe, tell us about your hunt.” She says her voice echoing out, and Zuko can hear the ceremonial tone applied. 

“Prince Zuko has shown his courage in the wild, his strength in the hunt, skill with a blade, and honor to family.” Hakoda says with a nod, voice echoing. Zuko can see some of the bystanders nod their head in approval. “These are the fruits of his hunt he brings for the Household of the Chief.” When Hakoda steps back, Zuko takes his cue to unwrap the coverings on the sled. He notices others try to push forward, and hears whispers of astonishment. 

_That’s a snow leopard-caribou pelt!_

_Is that tiger-seal jerky?_

_That's walrus-otter fat! He braved the waters!_

After a moment, he looks to Hakoda who nods, acknowledging him to cover up the sled once more. After looking briefly at the sled, Kanna nods once more to her son. 

“That is what you have brought. Now tell me, what have you found?” The Grand Chief says, raising her chin. 

“Courage. Tenacity. Honor and duty.” Hakoda replies, stepping back and motioning to Zuko to step forward. Zuko can only square his shoulders, hoping to mask his anxiety. When his eyes catch Katara’s, he sends her a small smile. 

_I did my best. I gave it my everything._

She doesn’t smile back in acknowledgment, he’s sure it’s probably due to ceremonial conduct, but he does pick up on her slight nod. 

_I know you did._

The exchange couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, but it gives him that small wave of reassurance to focus back to the Grand Chief. 

“So says the father of the bride.” Kanna says looking at Zuko for a moment before shifting her gaze, “What of you Sokka? As the future of our tribe, what is your judgement concerning the prince?” At that question, any reserve of reassurance is quashed down and Zuko can only hang his head. He doesn’t know what Sokka will say, all he can do is just close his eyes to prepare for the worst. 

“Grand Chief.” Sokka says with a bow, his voice unusually formal, before standing straight and raising his voice for everyone to hear. 

“After days in the wild, we know that it is in there the truth of a man is revealed,”, at this Zuko can hear murmurs of agreement ripple through the crowd. “-it is in the wild I have come to know the truth about the Prince’s character...So let it be known for all of the Southern Water Tribe to hear-” Sokka says, a silence descending through the crowd, and Zuko is already preparing himself for the public rejection. 

“I declare from this day forth, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation-” He hears footsteps approach and opens his eyes to see Sokka’s feet come up next to his. He feels an arm around his shoulders and looks up questioningly to see Sokka giving him a small smile. 

“-My bond brother!” He says finishing in a loud voice and a smile as he turns to the crowd. Others begin to murmur, and Zuko notices that even Katara looks shocked. It is only his own shock that is currently keeping him planted in this spot. A wave of the Grand Chief’s hand silences the crowd in one motion. 

“You deem him worthy to be called your bond brother?” She asks, a formality in the midst of the crowd. 

“Yes.” At this Kanna just nods her head and moves a hand to Katara. 

“Well then, Tui and La have truly blessed us. Welcome home your groom Katara.” At this Sokka pushes Zuko up the steps as Katara is also pushed forward to meet him halfway. As they end up in front of one another, he gives her a small smile, completely aware that now they are both the center of everyone’s attention.

“Hi.” He whispers, unsure of what to do. She smiles at him in return. 

“Hi.” She says meeting his eyes. She shakes her head and a small laugh escapes her lips. 

“Sokka didn’t tell you what happens next either did he?” She says grinning. All he can do is just shake his head, but he moves forward nonetheless. Comfort. At least he’s feeling comfort with her near, and if he’s being honest with himself, it feels good to see her again. 

“Based on the look you’re currently giving me, I’m going to take a wild guess.” He says, bringing his head down slightly, “forgive me though if this seems too assuming.” He says, and she just smiles in kind. Her hands come up on either side of his cheeks and she brings his head down to her lips, planting a kiss on his forehead once more, echoing their farewell two weeks ago. He remembers the semantics of the ceremonial exchange. 

_The Journey Exchange: Ceremonial Welcome._

_A kiss on the forehead to say welcome home._

“No, you were completely correct.” She says once she has let him go. He takes a step back and gives her a nervous smile before his hands reach up on either side of her cheeks as he plants a kiss on her forehead in return. 

_The reciprocate, a kiss on the forehead for a loved one to say:_

_I’ve come home to you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got some answers yay! (but the pain in getting them though :( 
> 
> Technical Notes: Saguaro is a native American drink which base is cactus ;)  
> Bond Brother will be explained in the next chapter.  
> This chapter was actually super long - so I split it into two. Hence the next chapter should be coming sooner ;P  
> (but I thought it best to cut it here for the suspense ::hides behind wall::) 
> 
> Covering Basis: I loved Yue as a character in the show. She had sacrificed herself in such a way that was so self-aware- she did what needed to be done. I find that Sokka would always be haunted by the "what if". I thoroughly believe he loved her in the show, but their love was a love that was only beginning to bloom. Here, in this world, we'll see the damages of what it meant to have that loved realized, and lived all the more (they had twins). So if you're a Sokka fan and have stuck around for his ship tags, please hang on to your seatbelts. There's more T.T 
> 
> Back to the Zutara: I just wanted to note that by slow build in the tags really meant slow build. We're a few chapters in and Zuko and Katara have barely interacted, but have been learning about each other from those around them. 
> 
> Alas, next chapter we see them finally interacting some more since we are approaching the end of the Courtship period. 
> 
> I'd love to hear from you. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Kudos and Comments Much Appreciated <3


	5. Wedding Preperations Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus Zuko. Focus. 
> 
> No, he decides he’ll hold on to denial just a little bit longer. 
> 
> It’s less painful that way. At least- that’s what he hopes.
> 
> Then again, he’s used to lying to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ::Comes out from Hiding:: 
> 
> Hello Everyone! My apologies that this chapter came way later than I hoped it would.  
> Just a little life update. I was a quarantine graduate this Spring, and this little Pear landed their dream job a few weeks after posting the last chapter! So even though by that time this chapter was about 65% done, adjusting to the new work took some time. 
> 
> Alas, this story lives rent free in my mind, so please note that I still intend on finishing it- it just might not be at the speed I had originally hoped when I first started writing this post graduation (at a leisured pace). So please bare with me in that regard. 
> 
> That being said, I expanded the chapter quite a bit to make up for the time away (this is the longest I've written in one chapter really), and updated right before the holiday (for your reading pleasure). It closes out the first arc of the story which was pre-prologue. So next chapter we are definitely on our way to post wedding :D 
> 
> That being said - Thank you to everyone who has stuck around, commented and left Kudos. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

* * *

As the crowd begins to disperse after the ending speech by the Grand Chief dismissing them all in love and in unity, the Grand Chief’s family had to stay behind for the greetings. Standing side by side, they greeted those who wished to give them their congratulations and welcome back the prince. Zuko knows by now, most of them greet him out of respect for Katara, but he’s happy to recognize a few faces that genuinely congratulate him on his bountiful hunt. Apparently many people were thoroughly impressed with what he brought home, and that has caused many of the tribe women to congratulate Katara on a capable match, even if he is Fire Nation (at this he just inwardly sighs). After the initial influx of people, she finally turns her attention back to Zuko to take in his appearance. This is when he begins to feel shy. 

“So.” She starts looking at him while tilting her head slightly. 

“So...” He says and he can feel the heat rushing to his ears. He looks down at his feet and coughs into his hands before looking back up to meet her eye. 

“How was your two weeks?” She asks him while turning back to those in front of her waving farewell to some of the tribe who greet them briefly while passing by. He can only nod and wave in return before his hands go back to being folded behind his back. 

“Busy.” He says simply, wincing at his awkwardness with her while nodding to some of the water benders who he recognized from working on the cabin. 

“How was yours?” He asks. She can only sigh in response. 

“Busy.” She says with exasperation. At that tone, he shifts his gaze to her briefly before turning back to the crowd in front of them, narrowing his eyes before leaning to her side a bit closer to be discreet. 

“I’m guessing the exasperation in your voice is coming from the fact that I can spot a few Earth Kingdom officials in the back who are currently glaring with pretension in our general direction?” He whispers into her ear, and she makes sure her smile is in place as she just hums in affirmation. 

“After you left, more representatives started to arrive. They’ve been bustling for peace talks ever since. It hasn’t really progressed due to _only_ the Earth Kingdom representatives arriving. It was just two days ago that the representatives of the North finally arrived and _that_ hasn’t been fun.” She says with a slight groan. “They were very passive aggressive to learn you were not present, the Northerners complaining that the hunt should have been done long before _their_ arrival, and the Earth Kingdom representatives just trying to make sure we’re not in cahoots with the North. It's been quite dreadful.” She says keeping her smile forward as more people come to give a brief bow to her or a wave to Zuko. Once they pass Zuko just scoffs quietly.

“Of course. The moment I leave is when you get to have fun with the officials over tea while I end up wrestling with the tiger-seals in the wild.” He says jokingly in a low tone and she glances quickly in his direction. 

“To be fair, I would take tiger-seals in the wild over passive aggressive representatives any day.” She says in a light tone while turning her smile back to those who pass in line while Zuko just nods in acknowledgement. Another moment passes before she turns to really take in his appearance fully. 

“You seem different.” She says and his eyes widen in surprise. 

“So do you.” He says lifting his eyebrows in response. They stay like that for a moment, taking each other in. He notices how she tilts her head sideways like she’s contemplating something deeply though he doesn’t dwell too much on it. He can see the resemblance to Kaiyu and smiles amusingly before turning back to another group of people passing them by. This is exactly how Sokka finds them, crashing into them by wrapping his arms around their shoulders from behind. 

“WATER TRIBE!” Sokka says with a chant and smiling a toothy grin at Katara. She only raises an eyebrow at him in response. Zuko on the other hand still doesn’t know how to act with Sokka’s declaration earlier in the ceremony. 

“So. Bond brother?” She asks Sokka with a tone clearly asking if he’s sure. 

“Yup.” He says popping the ‘p’ sound and Zuko finds himself really missing the twins. 

“So. um… does anyone want to explain to me what that means?” He asks quietly, but not moving away from Sokka. 

“Katara, I’m going to leave that to you since I want to see my children, but you buddy-” Sokka says with an air of faux formality that causes both Zuko and Katara to look at each other amusingly, “-prepare yourself for tonight. I’ll pick you up with the kids.” He says with a pat on his back and leaving Zuko with a smile. Zuko isn’t entirely sure what changed, but he’s thankful to have the old Sokka back.

Once the majority of the crowd has cleared out, Hakoda drags the sled over to Zuko and Katara, telling them that Zuko will no longer be staying in the guest cabin for the week, rather, he’ll be transferred to their new cabin in preparation for the ceremony. It does something to him really, hearing it said out loud that they have something here in the Southern Tundra that’s considered _theirs._ Really, he’s about to marry her and logically it’s something he should get used to, but that doesn’t change the fact that one word makes him feel like there are butterfly-grasshoppers in his stomach. 

He chooses not to dwell on it. 

Either way, Zuko nods at the instructions, bows in goodbye to the Grand Chief who tells him to report to her office in the morning for the ranking tomorrow. As he drags the sled behind him, he’s surprised when Katara falls into step beside him on the way to the cabin, but he says nothing of it lest he discourages her. Although it’s quiet between them, he muses that it’s not uncomfortable like before as he matches his pace with hers.

“It’s a big thing you know...Being declared Sokka’s bond brother.” She says quietly after a moment, looking at her feet. 

“Oh?” 

“Have you heard about the bond of two?” She asks quietly and inwardly Zuko inwardly winces, the night of confrontation still too fresh in his mind, but he chooses to hum in affirmation. 

“Yeah. The belief of balance, right?” At this Katara nods in response. 

“Yes, like Tui and La- The Water Tribes believe that in every facet of our being, we have an equal.”

“Winter to spring as summer to autumn… Pairs. Like soulmates, correct?” 

“Yes, but not solely in the romantic sense.” She says looking ahead. 

“The Water Tribes believe that in every aspect we have pairs, like Tui and La who are not only partners but forever connected. In a romantic sense, that would be soulmates, but I’m sure as you know our lives don’t revolve around romance alone.” At that she says it in a joking tone and he smirks in response. 

“A bond brother or sister is having a person, usually the same gender as you, who you declare is your equivalent in the sense of a spiritual bond, so they would be family beyond blood. A soulmate would be an extension of your heart, a bond sibling is an extension of your hand. This belief applies to how we work in the tribe. No one is meant to be alone, no one is meant to work alone.” She finishes slowly and Zuko looks forward, taking it in.

“Oh. I see…” he says quietly furrowing his eyebrows. He’s not sure how Sokka went from giving him the cold shoulder to declaring him a bond brother, but he’s sure Sokka won’t leave him hanging. Still, that doesn’t change the fact that it is currently a lot to digest at the moment so he just nods his head, inwardly thinking about the contrast between the Water Tribe and his own nation that forced him to isolation, the echo of the words passed down to him.

_You must bear this burden alone Zuko._

_It is your duty and yours alone._

“Gran-Gran’s bond sister is Hama. They’ve known each other since Gran first came to the South.” Katara’s voice cuts through his thoughts and he smiles to himself, thankful that whether she knows it or not, she keeps him from dwelling on his memories. “They defended each other when war hit our shores, and fought for the rites of women before Grandfather became chief. So it would be no surprise then that she would become my Water bending Master. She’s like a second grandmother to me...oh-” She stops him for a moment and he looks up to see her apologetic smile, “-fair warning you’ll probably be meeting her soon… She was still traveling when you arrived and came home once she heard the news...You might have to brace yourself for that.” She finishes with a wince and he nods. 

“Of course.” He says with a slight chuckle before motioning for them to continue walking.

“Father’s bond brother is Bato. He fought by my Father’s side when the men of the tribe were called to outer arctic regions in defending the South from Raiders.” At this Zuko just nods his head, vaguely remembering the General who was next to Hakoda during his initial meeting with the tribal elders. 

“Makes sense.”

“Interestingly enough, I never met my mother’s-” she says touching her necklace briefly, a motion Zuko notices, “-but that’s normal. They don’t necessarily need to be in the Southern Water tribe. Grandfather’s bond brother was in the North.” At this Zuko nods. 

“And so now I’m Sokka’s?” At this she nods.

“Yup.”

“What did the Grand Chief mean about reporting to her office for ranking?”

“As his declared bond brother, you’re going to be working parallel with him. Think how Bato is functioning similar to father’s rank but is not Chief. They work in tandem, and now that Sokka has declared you his bond brother… well, they’ll be putting you to work in equivalence to his ranking.” She says smiling while looking forward. At that he scoffs softly.

“Right, cause this didn’t feel like work already.” He says with a small snort and she lets out a laugh in return. As she looks up she can spot the cabin a short distance ahead of them, and Zuko notices their pace slow slightly. As he looks at her he can see what she’s focused on and looks down at his feet bashfully.

“I um...They told me it went against tradition to ask your input on the cabin but uh… I didn’t think it would be appropriate if you had no say in the matter.” He says softly looking forward. “It is after all your cabin. I hope things were to your um… satisfaction.” At that she nods her head.

“Yes...Thank you. They called me a few days ago, and I gave them instructions for a few modifications. Everything else was very good.” At that he nods.

“Good. So things were to your liking?” 

“Yes very much so… Thank you.”

“Not a problem.” He says quietly with a breath _I just wanted to be considerate of you,_ he doesn’t say out loud. As they approach the front path of the cabin, he can see how it has progressed in the weeks he has been gone, and smiles when he notices more windows, realizing it must have been part of her modifications. 

_More natural light._

_More of the sun on the inside._

He isn’t sure if she’s aware of what that means for him as a firebender, but he’s thankful nonetheless. It seems even with their rocky start, she does have some consideration for him as well. 

“So uh. Do you know what I’m supposed to be doing with the contents of this sled?” He asks as he switches his grip on the rope to his other hand so it’s not between them. 

“Everything you prepared on your hunt goes to the cabin. What you bring is put in the house, and if you brought food, that’ll be for our first meal after… the wedding.” She ends awkwardly while nodding to the cabin. As they reach the front door, she looks around him to see the pile on the sled and raises a brow at him. 

“You know, in terms of Water Tribe standards, you really brought back a lot.”

“I heard them murmuring about it, but I didn’t really think much of it. I just did whatever your father asked me to do.” At that she chuckles. 

“Yeah…He overworked you.” She said simply. At that Zuko’s lips purse in thought. 

“I didn’t think so. Sokka told me that when he did double what we were doing.” 

“... He lied.” She says with a smirk. Zuko’s brows furrow in contemplation as he leans against the door post turning to face her. 

“So… that means?” 

“Okay, let me explain-” She says leaning on the other door post, mirroring him. 

“-The point of the hunt is putting your skills on display in front of the _men_ of the family, you were under their full scrutiny. Not coming back empty handed is a _courtesy_ since all you're supposed to do is come back with their approval. Since it is a hunt and this Tribe wastes nothing, some men bring back items to impress the other _women_ of the family, now showing _them_ that they are capable. Most men are content with bringing one pelt to hand on the mantle, or some jerky for the first meal as a married couple… ” She glances at the sled now behind him one more time before looking back at him.

“...You brought home three pelts, several canisters of jarred meat and jerky, plus...a lot of walrus-otter fat, which by the way is completely over reaching.” She finishes with a smirk and at that Zuko looks back at the sled in consternation. 

“No wonder they were chuckling to themselves when they saw how fast I could dry the pelts and singe the fat.” He says quietly to himself but he’s sure Katara heard him because he’s met with a chuckle. 

“Yeah you kind of overdid it, but hey, at least a lot of the women in the tribe were impressed.” She says with a chuckle behind her hand. He really wants to ask her if _she_ was impressed but as he turns to her he realizes this is the most they’ve conversed by themselves. No twins, no Sokka, no Grand Chief, no brief conversations in passing, or silence. It’s only really the second time he’s witnessed her relaxed, given the spare moments in between that they’ve shared with each other, and it makes him feel a warmth in his chest that she can be that way with him. He gives her a small smile in return but before he can ask she lets out a sigh and looks back at the path. 

“Well. Now that I’ve seen you to the cabin, you can rest for the remainder of the day and meet Grand Chief in the morning. I have to start heading back now.” She says with another sigh.

“Are you required back at the healing huts?” At his question she shakes her head. 

“Unfortunately no. My time at the healing huts have been limited since I have to attend to the representatives. This afternoon we have tea together in another attempt to progress the talks. We’ve tried to keep everyone pacified but I’m sure this will be another opportunity for them to be passive aggressive. Thankfully it is only some who have been difficult, but now that they’ve seen you return from the hunt, I’m sure they have even more words to share...” She says with a shrug of her shoulders. 

“I see...” He says quietly, at that she looks back to him and gives him a small smile. 

“I can’t hide from them forever, but it was nice to get away from them for a while.” She says, giving a small grin. “I’ll see you later though, if I leave them to Hama for long, spirits only know what mess we might have to clean.” She says as she starts walking away. 

“Katara-” He says as she’s a few steps away from him. 

“Yeah?” 

“Feel free to use me as an excuse to get away from them anytime.” He says quietly with a wave. At that she returns his wave and laughs on her way back. 

_Progress. Definitely Progress._

* * *

Katara prides herself in being a caring teacher, having dealt with a variety of age levels throughout the Tribe. That includes dealing with the youngest of children- 

_Darmak, we do not waterbend snowballs at our peers even if they accused you of having cooties!_

-to those of the adolescent nature. 

_Asaya, I know it was a difficult break up, but one needs to learn how to channel their emotions to let it flow as a steady river. Let’s not keep it in till we burst like a dam, okay?_

She’s even the aunt to Sokka’s twins, one of which apparently inherited her headstrong nature from her mother (Katara would also like to think Kaiyu has a bit of herself in her too), the other, as creatively boisterous as his father ( _no Tulok, we do not build ice catapults to throw at our tutors_ ). 

With all of this going through her mind, she would like to think that through the years she has developed a fountain of patience flowing steadily to those around her. As it turns out all of these past experiences could not prepare her for officials who are adamant on flaunting their rights concerning _her marriage_.

Thus she finds herself ready to punch someone. 

“So it seems based on this afternoon’s events that you and the Prince are closer than we thought.” The representative from Tenhai remarks. Her eyes narrow at the implications. It has been almost an hour of officials explaining to her the importance of this marriage as well as _their_ expectations, but apparently many of them are still affronted that none of the men in her family are attending this meeting. 

As they have been vocally expressing for the better part of the last few days.

“So what does that have to do with anything?” Suquek, an elder of her tribe asks. 

“No no, I do not mean to imply anything malicious. It’s promising really, but we have to discuss what this marriage means on a global scale, removed from any emotionality. After all, this marriage was agreed upon by the Council as an agreement to uphold peace, so it must be treated with a certain brevity, not personal infatuation.” She remembers this official’s name is Yofan and upon Hama’s glance in her direction, she has to calm herself from not freezing his tea to his tongue as he sips it. 

“I don’t understand how infatuation has become a part of the conversation.” She says from her place at the table. 

“Well, because women are naturally overly emotional.” He says with a straight face looking towards her. “Excluding the Grand Chief from this, who of course has ruled for many years with experience and wisdom,” He says placatingly to her grandmother who is the current representative of the Council of Four in this meeting, before narrowing his eyes at her once more “-you on the other hand are still quite young, hence more prone to emotional driven decisions when we need a more logical approach.” Yofan says with a straight face and Katara wonders if he is aware of the fact that he is currently in a meeting surrounded by two of the world’s greatest Master waterbenders who are both _women_.

She disregards her earlier sentiment. Punch? 

No, at this moment she’s ready to _freeze his mouth shut_. 

“All I mean to say is Grand Chief,” He says, turning his attention back to Kanna, “Now that the men have returned from the hunt, maybe we can call them to join us so we can have _real_ progress on the peace talks.” 

“Thank you sir official Yofan for your input, but as you can understand, the hunt was not an easy feat, we have allowed the men to retire for the rest of the day. Since we only have a week till the official ceremony, I think my granddaughter can contribute to progress the talks along, after all it is _her_ marriage we are talking about. Besides, we must continue negotiations since they have already been greatly delayed.” Replies Kanna calmly, the perfect vision of elderly wisdom having to act as the objective mediator. 

“Of course Grand Chief,” Yofan says with a nod of his head, “-but we acknowledge that it was Prince Zuko’s decision to initiate this engagement after the last summit of The Four, so I was only suggesting we wait for his input... after all- that’s the one that really counts.” He finishes that last remark under his breath but Katara still catches it and sees red. 

“Are you implying that my betrothed’s input holds no weight in these meetings, official Yofan?” rings a voice from behind her and Katara looks over her shoulder to see Zuko no longer donning the parka she had made, but rather in a formal red robe with his hair in a topknot looking a far cry from the awkward bumbling figure she has come to know.

“Because if that is what you are implying, I’d warn you that you are treading dangerous grounds.” He says while looking at Yofan with a coldness that she has never seen on him before. He takes a moment to turn to her grandmother with a formal bow, before moving to sit beside her, acknowledging her with a quick warm glance, yet fixing his glare back to the officials across the table. As she takes him in, sitting straight, the perfect picture of a confident prince, she finds herself utterly confused at the complete shift in character.

It is only then she recalls the contradictory rumors she had initially heard about him before he had arrived on their shores. 

_Warm, passionate, upright._

_Stubborn, mysterious, cold._

As she takes in his glare currently directed at official Yofan - _for her sake-_ she muses, she can’t help but wonder how her betrothed is a walking contradiction, shedding light on the truth of those rumors. 

_Who knew the Prince of Fire could be as cold as her element?_

“No of course not Prince Zuko, official Yofan was just telling the chief, talks like these are best held amongst the men, don’t you agree Achak?” Another Earth Kingdom official named Shing Bao says diverting attention to the Northern representative, to which Zuko just raises his eyebrows in question. 

“Of course. I’m sure as you recall Prince Zuko, our nations differ from the South. Women there... _know their place_ ...unlike here where they are offered certain... _liberties_.” Achak says while sipping his tea. “-we just wanted to make sure that Lady Katara does not make any decisions without your approval based on emotionality. Certainly you can understand that we must adhere to standards beyond that of the cultural traditions of the Southern Water Tribe, especially since we are dealing with an issue on a global scale.” He says calmly, while casting a gaze her way and Katara has to clench her hands underneath the table. As she glances at Zuko, she can see him clenching his jaw tightly. 

“You are mistaken. In the Fire Nation we give recognition where it is due Achak. Whether they are men or women.” Zuko says and Achak raises his eyebrows in response.

“Oh then do enlighten us on the progress of _your parents_ Prince Zuko.” At that, Katara’s eyes widen and she can sense the heated fury radiating from him next to her. 

“That is besides the point, this involves _me_ and my future _wife_.” Zuko replies evenly, “Based on my understanding, these negotiations would have progressed a great deal in my absence if you would have recognized Lady Katara’s input.” Zuko finishes roughly. 

“Well-how can we consider her a Lady, if you were absent to address her as such?” Achak replies cooly, to which Zuko’s eyes narrow. 

“My betrothed is a Master Waterbender and the granddaughter of the Grand Chief, Achak” Zuko says sitting up straighter. “ The Grand Chief may be acting as the objective presence of the Four in this conversation but you best remember to watch your words as we are still on _their_ land.” 

“That doesn’t change the fact that she is a _woman_ , Prince Zuko. You best remember to uphold your _honor_ as a _man_.” Achak says calmly. At the beat of charged silence, Katara withholds her own rage, turning to see the tick in Zuko’s jaw before he closes his eyes and sits back. 

“You know… I think you were correct official Yofan.” Zuko says casting another glance at Yofan and Katara turns to him in surprise. 

“I think it a good idea that we dismiss these talks for the moment. I refuse to entertain any ideas until the proper respect is given. Next time, let’s do this in a more formal setting. I believe your words today are an insult to the hospitality of my betrothed’s tribe, and a sham on the niceties of the tea I have gifted her family.” Zuko says while rising, turning to her grandmother. “Grand Chief, as the representative of the Four in this conversation, let it be put on record that in this regard, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation requests that our next meeting will be held in the official hall tomorrow at past high noon-.” 

“You are in no position to be making demands here Prince Zuko, we have a time constraint-” Shing Bao tries to interrupt. 

“- based on infringement of the Rangi Clause-” Zuko says speaking over him, and at his words it seems that all the offending officials freeze. It’s Achak that speaks first. 

“There is no need to put that on record. Don’t you agree Yofan?” 

“Of course of course, Prince Zuko let’s not be hasty in this, we are only conversing over tea after all-” 

Zuko is unperturbed, he fixes his gaze upon the representatives around the table. 

“-until you give Lady Katara the respect that is due to her _in her land_ , then you can explain to the rest of the Council of Four why the terms of our peace negotiations have been delayed. Any more damages due to the delay of their decree will be on _your_ heads.” Zuko says as he turns once more to her grandmother. 

“I apologize Grand Chief, if I may excuse myself and _Master_ Katara from this meeting, I will request _her_ assistance with matters requiring her expertise.” Zuko says keeping his bow, but providing the emphasis on her titles for the other men in the room. As he rises, Kanna nods to him in acknowledgement. 

“Do as you see fit Prince Zuko, you may leave.” She says and Katara does not miss the small smile he gives her grandmother. He turns to her and reaches out a hand to help her stand. Still in shock, she places her hand in his as he helps her rise, he lets go immediately, a hand hovering close to her back motioning her out the door without looking back. As they turn the corner she matches his step and looks at him curiously, so many questions currently running through her mind. 

_What just happened?_

_Why did they freeze?_

_What are you doing here?_

“... Aren’t you supposed to be resting?”

Right, that’s not the one she was hoping to say first, but it works. 

At her question he just gives her a side glance and smirks. 

“You’ll learn very soon that I’m not one to sit idle. I tend to keep busy.” At his comment her eyebrows furrow. Thinking back, she’s not entirely surprised. This is the same man who in the manner of a week, gave out detailed plans to the other waterbenders to continue construction while he was gone (while making lunch for the members of her family, herself included), and brought way too much home from the hunt.

That's besides the point. 

“You journeyed for half a day.” She reasons again.

“Yes?” 

“And you still came to the meeting.” Though she meant it is a statement, it sounds very much like a question. 

“Yes I did.” He says like someone just told him the Southern Water Tribe was full of snow. 

“Why?” She says, finally grabbing his arm to stop their pace. She sees his eyes narrow in contemplation, looking at a spot above her shoulder, and hears him let out a deep sigh before finally meeting her gaze. 

“Politics… is something I am fluent in.” He says with a sigh and looks at his feet for a moment before rubbing the back of his neck, all of a sudden shy. 

_This. This is the Zuko I recognize._

_This is the Zuko that lets Tulok hang from his elbow while holding Kaiyu’s hand._

_Awkward._

_Warm._

_Kind._

It suddenly hits her now, that even though they haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together, she can say that she _knows_ him, or at least is beginning to. Somehow in the span of the three weeks that he’s infiltrated her world, she’s amazed that somehow she can recognize things about the walking contradiction that is currently turning a different shade of red in front of her. 

“I knew they were probably giving you a hard time due to you being a woman and knowing where they’re from.” He says a bit frustratingly pinching the bridge of his nose, “So I thought it was time I helped you wrestle with the officials…” He says clearing his throat lightly. “They’re not tiger-seals, so I figured I might be more useful in this regard. At least here, there’s no learning curve.” He says shrugging his shoulders and giving her an unsure grin as she tilts her head in contemplation. 

_He came to help._

_He came to help me._

_He stood up for me._

The realization hits her the moment she spots the blush on his neck peeking from his collar. She can’t help but wrap her head around it, how different the blushing man in front of her is to the one defending her in the dining hall.

“So… by fluent you mean?” She says lightly in hopes to shift the tension between them, and it works because soon he smirks. 

“I know how to stand my ground…everything in the South may be new to me… this type of politics isn’t...unfortunately” He says the last word with a sigh, but relaxing a bit and a shy grin gracing his features. At that he motions for her to continue walking alongside him. 

“I see…But I can stand on my own against the officials. I have been keeping them at bay since you’ve been gone.” ” She says with a huff. Standing up for her or not, she’s still not a damsel in distress, and she insists he knows that. 

“Oh I know.” He says with a chuckle as they turn another corner. She realizes he is taking her to the rear courtyard. “I’m sure if I didn’t step in, that tea would have been frozen to his tongue.” He’s giving her a smirk, “-but they crossed a line today. Moving forward, we need to stand our ground together, if not, trust me when I say they’ll push us into their own agenda with this treaty.” He says quietly and Katara can’t help but feel like he’s had too much experience being pushed into a corner but she doesn’t want to explore that now though. 

There’s too much on both their plates to deal with at the moment. 

“I agree.” She says with a sigh, as they reach the steps that descend into the courtyard. “This week will be horrendous with everything we will have to prepare for the ceremonies.” She says in a slight whine. At that he stops at his place ahead of her a few steps below and looks up back at her. 

“I’ve been gone for two weeks and I know there’s much to be done. I’m sure you were drowning with the tribe preparations _and_ the peace talks. Let me help… Please?” He says looking up at her. She can see the sincerity in his eyes and it causes a feeling in her stomach she won’t name. It doesn’t help that from her position on a higher step he’s level with her chin. It would be so easy to reach out a hand and move the stray hair that has slipped from his topknot.

She doesn’t though. 

Instead she sighs and smiles at him in return. 

“Okay. Okay. Thank you. Truly.” She says, and she can see the shift in his features. 

_Relief._

As they continued down the steps to the courtyard, a thought hit her. 

“You know, I’ve been working very hard to not offend those people. Hama knows how many times I had to restrain myself, but if they start spreading rumours about me _needing_ you to rescue me from them, I will truly freeze the tea to their tongues.” She says with huff. At that, Zuko lets out a brief chuckle. 

“I don’t think anyone in the Tribe would believe rumors about you needing me to come to your rescue Katara. Besides, they clearly haven’t been frozen to a wall yet…” He says lightly as they reach the stair landing, “Though let it be established, Katara-” He says while looking over his shoulder and she can see the smirk gracing his lips. 

“I’ll save you from the officials.” 

* * *

After retrieving her from the officials, it turns out, ‘needing her expertise’ was just a codeword for walking around the tribe to let off some steam. 

“I’d volunteer to spar but-” He starts. 

“-Clearly I’d win?” She finishes for him with a mischievous smirk, to which he scoffs good naturedly. 

“The sun has almost set. I heard a few stories from Sokka on the hunt you know, like never challenge a Master Waterbender when the moon is out.” He says and they both end up chuckling. She knows he must be tired though, so they end up strolling through the training grounds to avoid crowds of people. There are still a few students on the grounds though, to which when Kiona spots them, Katara ignores the knowing look she shoots their way. Soon, they fall into light conversation, she asks about his time in the wild, to which he relays that her brother and father had spiked his drinks multiple times.

_“I honestly think they started doing it for fun.”_

_“If you thought that was bad, wait till you see Sokka with Earth Kingdom cactus juice.” She says laughing out loud._

He then asks her about the other meetings he had missed while he was away, to which he lets her vent to her heart's content. 

_“The first few days they wouldn’t even let me sit at the table!”_

_“You should have frozen them to their seats then and blamed it on them acclimating to the ice.” He says with a hum._

It’s comfortable between them she muses. 

Soon as the light from the setting sun has painted the sky a bright orange, he asks if she’d like to step in for tea. 

“You’re only asking me that because you’re getting cold.” She says teasingly and spots the blush seeping from his neck. 

“No… Maybe… I’m not dressed properly.” He says as they both turn for the entrance of the gates. 

“Why didn’t you bring the parka?”

“I dressed to intimidate. It worked, but clearly Fire Nation robes are not designed for this cold.” He says and she grins in response. As he lets out a deep breath, she notices for the first time the fog that follows his breath. She doesn’t know why this small detail makes her want to reach out to grab his arm to walk closer to him. 

She doesn’t. 

After a moment she looks forward to the entrance of the training grounds and finds Hama waiting for them with her arms crossed. Suddenly her back goes straight and she feels like she was caught red handed, though she doesn’t know what for. It seems like Zuko could feel her tense up because he suddenly squares his shoulders as well

“I’m guessing that’s Hama?” He whispers to her as they approach the entrance. She hums in response. 

“What gave it away?” She asks in a whisper that matches his. 

“Cause she’s the only one to make you tense up like a student caught skipping out on her fundamental bending routines.” He says as they approach her, though she doesn’t respond as he immediately bows before her mentor. 

“Master Hama.” She says. When she rises from her bow she sees Hama taking in the sight of them with raised eyebrows. 

“Lady Hama.” He says, also rising from his bow. 

“Fire Prince.” Hama says plainly with a nod of her head. After a moment she walks right up to Zuko, and narrows her eyes at him, to which Katara raises a hand to her lips to hide the giggle that wants to seep out. 

“You caused quite a scene. The officials were in an uproar after you left.” 

“Oh. I um…” He says looking in Katara’s direction. She has to bite her lip to keep herself from outright laughing, after all, comparing height, Hama only comes up to his chest, but even with the height difference, she’s still clearly intimidating the words out of him. 

“Do you know what kind of mess you had left Grand Chief Kanna to deal with after you walked away?” She says while tiptoeing. “As a part of the Council of Four she has to be impartial, and having to deal with those floozies after you aggravated them was aggravating _me_!” At her words he tenses up even more and Katara continues to hide her smile behind her hand. After a moment, to which Zuko squirms a bit more, Hama finally relaxes on her feet and waves dismissively. 

“Bah it’s nothing Kanna isn’t used to, but being objective is still a pain _we both_ have to endure.” She says with an exasperated sigh accompanied by an eyeroll. “Though I am curious, why did you mention the Rangi Clause? What does Kyoshi have to do with us?” She asks, still scrutinizing him. He clears his throat and Katara really can’t stop her grin. He looks so much like a school boy asked to verbally repeat his numeric formulas.

“The Kyoshi Accords were put in place after the Great War in recognition of the island state, and in remembrance to Avatar Kyoshi’s valliance to keep peace. Knowing that overseas women are not allotted the same rights in governmental reform, the current representatives of the Kyoshi warriors coined the Rangi clause to even out the field for when they joined the Council of Four.” He starts tentatively. 

“Uhuh. And?” Hama says raising a brow. 

“Avatar Kyoshi was a woman who was defending her land. Though the Accords were put into place originally just for the island state, the Kyoshi Warriors knew women officials would need a safeguard within their own respective homelands.” 

“Summarize it for me.” Hama says with a wave of her hand.

“For the officials who were disrespecting Katara on Southern Water Tribe lands, declaring a breach of the Rangi Clause would equate bringing in the Kyoshi Warriors to provide witnesses to mediate her rites...In other words- if they continue to disrespect Katara as we continue the peace talks, once it’s on record with the Council of Four, those officials will have to answer to the Kyoshi Warriors who will be brought in to ensure a fair negotiation on Lady Katara’s behalf.” After a moment Hama seems to consider this before nodding approving. She then points a thumb to his chest while turning to face her. 

“Katara...I like this one.” 

* * *

He volunteers to walk Hama and Katara back to the Plaza, where he walks behind them as Hama goes over a few details she needs approval on. He’s completely fine to keep silent, but ever so often Hama would look back at him to ask him his input to ensure he’s keeping track of things. Wedding things. Being around Hama makes him as tense as when Uncle hired his personal friend to tutor him. 

As soon as they reach the center of the Plaza he hears a gasp and all three of them turn. 

“UNCLE!” Is all he hears before seeing the twins run across the plaza to where he’s standing. All his training in combat could not prepare him for the way the twins jump towards him, and the sudden weight causes him to lose his footing and slip. It is only due to Katara’s fast reflexes that he feels the ice he lands on soften to something more pliable. He looks up appreciatively knowing she softened the fall but before he can let out a thanks, the voices of the twins begin to overlap. 

“Papa said you swam in the arctic ocean!” Kaiyu shouts.

“I heard you wrestled with an Otter-seal!” Tulok says trying to speak above his sister. Soon it becomes a contest to which twin can speak over the other the loudest. 

“What about the snow leopard-caribou? 

“Did you really carve the sled?” 

“What about a necklace?” 

“Yeah! Have you carved a necklace?”

Even with the barrage of questions, laying on his back seeing their bright eyes stare down at him, the blue of their parkas in contrast to his red robes, he feels it again. That crack in his chest that makes him feel wonder towards their innocence, and a desire to do anything to protect it. No matter his role in the Siege of the North, he vows in this moment to protect them at all cost. 

But of course, him being him, his mouth lets out the first thing that barraged into his mind, not really catching up with his other thoughts. 

“Uncle?” He says questioningly at the two of them as Katara motions them off his chest to give him space to sit up. 

“Yeah… Papa said he declared you as his bond brother now.” Kaiyu starts. 

“Uhuh, so that means you’re really now our uncle.” Tulok interjects, and it seems their excitement continues to build between the two of them, voices again rising.

“But you were already going to be our uncle by marrying Aunt Katara-”

“-Yeah but now you’re our uncle _before_ marrying our Aunt!”

“So now you’re double our uncle!” 

“Aunt Katara is there such a thing as a double uncle?” Kaiyu says while tugging at her skirt. 

He knows he loses it for a moment. He doesn’t know what he looks like, but there is a split second where he knows his eyes glaze over, and instead of seeing the twins in front of him or the ice plaza, he sees the memory of his mother’s courtyard with him and Azula crying out to grab the attention of their jovial uncle brewing tea. The last bit of his own innocence resonating from a deep memory. 

_Uncle_. 

_They called me Uncle._

_I’m their uncle._

Katara is the one who helps him up, and he looks at her to give her a quiet thanks. He knows she’s looking at him questioningly, but soon his eyes focus and he responds to the twins. 

“Yes. I guess you’re right. No matter what happens, I’m... double your uncle.” He says giving them a small grin, and they both end up hugging his waist. 

“I tried to stop them, but they’re fast.” He hears Sokka say as he approaches. 

“Hey sis, Gran two.” He says with a quick bow. 

“Chieftain Sokka.” Hama says and at the formality Sokka makes a face. 

“Really? Gran two, it’s literally just us present. You can drop the formality.” At that she huffs. 

“This boy, -” She says as she moves to tug at Sokka’s ear. “I only get one afternoon with the Fire boy before you go and tell him my family nickname.” She says as she keeps tugging at his ear. 

“He’s my bond-brother Gran two! No secrets.” He says in a pout as she releases his ear. At this Katara just shakes her head. As Hama releases Sokka’s ear she trudges over to Zuko and points at his chest once more. 

“Bond-brother or not, you refer to me as Master Hama, got it.” She says with narrowed eyes and he can only nod in response. She only nods in approval. 

“Good. Come Katara, we must prepare evening meal.”

“Great, can you bring the twins with you? I have to talk to Zuko for a moment.” At that Hama eyes Sokka suspiciously but moves towards the kids nonetheless.

“Alright, We’ll see you all at the family alcove.” 

“Yes Gran Two.” Says Sokka 

At the protest of the twins, she gives them a stern look to which they pout in Zuko’s general direction. 

“No puppy eyes at your bond uncle. March you two.” Hama says while gently nudging them in the opposite direction. 

“Yes Great Gran Two.” Say the twins dejectedly, to which Hama then looks at Zuko. 

“See you all at the family alcove...” She says with narrowed eyes, clearly waiting to which he coughs. 

“Yes… Master Hama.” 

“Good. Katara, lets go.” At that, Katara just nods leaving him with a small smile as they begin to walk ahead leaving Zuko and Sokka to themselves. Seeing them walk away settles something warm in his heart. It reminds him too much of the happier times he had with his family, and maybe he’ll admit it makes him yearn for the possibility of being happy here. 

“You know… Tulok has her eyes.” Sokka says quietly 

“Sorry?” He says turning to Sokka who is still looking at the twins. 

“People think that Kaiyu and Tulok’s eyes are the same shade but it’s not true.” He says letting out a breath. 

“Kaiyu has my eyes. It’s the same shade as Katara’s as well, but Tulok?” He says finally looking at Zuko.

“Tulok has _her_ blue.” He says and Zuko can hear the tinge of longing in his voice. “Yue’s blue.” Sokka says before taking in another deep breath and giving him a sad grin. 

“Oh…” Zuko says in the silence, still not knowing how to respond to what has transpired between them in the span of the last few days. 

“Zuko-”

“Sokka I-” At their voice overlapping Sokka holds up a mitted hand. 

“Me first.” He says with a look of seriousness that Zuko had only seen during his confession in the wild. So he nods and lets him continue. 

“When I first met Yue, I was disillusioned by the war. Gran-Gran had me bring Katara to the North so she can train with some other Master Waterbenders. We saw a lot of things in our travels, and I found myself hating what the Fire Nation had done all the more.” Sokka says while clenching his jaw and taking in a deep breath looking away from Zuko for a moment. Zuko can only sigh and nod his head in response. 

“I was bitter, always casting blame, and looking for a fight...but Yue changed that for me.” He says finally looking at Zuko. “She had been sick for most of her life, and she wanted to make sure every day counted. She used to tell me that if I was so caught up in my hate for others, I would miss out on the beauty that surrounded us… She was a breath of fresh air for me, and was the very thing I needed to change my perspective.” He says and Zuko can hear the longing in his voice. 

“When she named our daughter Kaiyu, she said she chose a Fire Nation name because she hoped that the war couldn’t touch everything. That I shouldn’t let the war steal another thing moment from me… _Forgive them,_ and just _live._ So we had each other for almost a year, we had the twins… and we were _happy_ ... _So happy._ ” He says with a sniff, and all Zuko can do is look down and shuffle his feet in response. 

“Kaiyu was named so I wouldn’t be bound by bitterness, and everytime I look at Tulok, I am reminded of her blue..” He says moving forward and motioning for Zuko to walk with him in the direction of the alcove. 

“I was shocked about what you said, yes. I was furious even. For a few days, I’ll admit, I reverted back to who I was, especially when I think about the fact that the war took _her_ away from me.” Sokka says gently. “-but I think… I think she would have liked you…she often imagined what the world would be like if there was no war, and joked that it would be ironic if I found my bond brother in a Fire Nation lackey,” he says with a small grin. “- but really I think she was just looking forward to the day where grudges would be put aside, and we could usher in a new generation without all the hate.” He says, also looking down at their steps. 

“After my rage, and fury I realized, you tried to stop it... and Zuko I know that you’ll have to bare the scar of that everyday…” He says pausing looking at him, and Zuko knows in his periphery it is the side with his scar that faces Sokka. “-I also know what you gave up to come here.” Sokka says slowing their pace as the rear entrance comes into view. Sokka stops and turns to look at him. 

“What I mean to say is thank you. I meant what I said in the wild. There are no martyrs here. You can find a brother in me. With or without the political marriage, based on what I’ve come to know about you, I know you are a man of your word...So today Zuko, I give you mine.” Sokka says meeting his gaze straight on. 

“As you take care of my sister, we will take care of you…” Sokka starts extending his arm out in a warrior’s shake. 

“You have a family in us.” 

* * *

As Zuko processes the words Sokka had mentioned throughout dinner, it seems the twins use it to their advantage to continue to flaunt his new Uncle status, and to also let it be known just how much they had missed him. 

_“Papa! Why does Tulok get to sit in Uncle Zuko’s lap?”_

_“Because I’m older by a few minutes duh dummy!”_

_“Tulok don’t speak to your sister that way.”_

_“Kaiyu stop pushing!”_

_“Now look. Both of you spilled soup on your uncle.”_

He doesn’t mind it. Really. He missed the twins dearly as well, but as he takes in the rambunctious dynamic of dinner in the family alcove, the twins bickering in his lap, as Katara bends the soup stain out of his robe, while Hama comments on the waste of good soup, he still can’t wrap his mind around it. 

_Belonging_. 

He hasn’t really belonged anywhere since he was sixteen, and it’s been years since anyone with honest intentions has approached him without an ulterior motive. Though it’s loud, and currently Kaiyu is trying to bend more soup into her mouth while Tulok insists on patting his unscarred cheek with sticky hands, Zuko can’t help but think this is exactly where he wants to be. 

As he looks to his right where Katara is currently sitting, talking to Hama about something he can’t quite catch, he can’t help but wonder in that brief moment. 

If Sokka was giving him a chance to belong to this family. 

What would it be like to belong to her? 

* * *

As it turns out, Zuko was just as stubborn as she is, and though he was allowed to rest another day ( _she_ had insisted during dinner, especially since he came to the previous meeting f _or_ her), _he_ insisted on attending the next officials meeting. Though she thought she won the argument last night, she finds out she was wrong the moment he shows up to the training field where she finishes instructing Kiona about the shift in training schedule for the remainder of the week. Kiona could only smirk as he approached the field. 

“I truly laugh at the irony Master Katara.” She says looking over Katara’s shoulder. As Katara turns, seeing him approach in his Fire Nation robes, and she can only sigh as she bends her water back into her water skin. 

“What irony?” 

“Out of all the people who have lined up to court you…the spirits granted you marriage with someone who matches your stubborn work ethic.” She says laughingly, to which Katara can only snort in response. As Zuko approaches the two of them, he bows in greeting them both. 

“Lady Kiona. Master Katara. Good morning.” 

“Fire Prince.” Kiona says bowing in response. 

“I thought I told you to rest this morning?” Katara snaps in response, arms crossed and brow raised. As Zuko rises from his bow, he only sets his arms to his side calmly. 

“Yes, and I thought we agreed. Officials meeting, _together_.” He says calmly. As Kiona tries to stifle her chuckle into her palm, Katara can’t help but feel that his stubbornness to not rest is akin to her nephew’s insistence on sneaking out in the middle of the night. She can only purse her lips in response. 

“Fine, but afterwards I will tell Sokka to withhold your duties for the rest of the day. You haven’t even recovered from yesterday's journey. You do need to rest sometime.” Zuko only raises his brow in response.

“I appreciate the concern,” he starts softly, but then shifts his tone to what she is recognizing as his political figure tone “-but we have many things to address this week. Rest can come after the wedding.” He says, to which Kiona outright chuckles and elbows her Master. 

“He’s right Master Katara. There will be plenty of time to rest during your tent week.” Kiona, to which Katara can feel the blush rise to her cheeks immediately. 

“Kiona!” She shouts immediately and she can feel the rush of red on her cheeks grow as Kiona laughs louder. 

“What- tent week?” Zuko asks, confused.

“We’re going!” She says taking his wrist and moving him away from a still laughing Kiona. 

“Tent week? What’s that?” He calls out over his shoulder as she drags him away. 

“I believe in your nation it is referred to as a honeymoon?” Kiona calls out still cackling from her spot by the post. Katara immediately looks up to see his own cheeks grow pink. 

“Uh-That’s not what I meant-” 

“I know, it’s fine. Let’s go.” 

* * *

She won’t admit it but Zuko’s presence with her in the meeting puts her at ease. Having to fight off the officials for the better part of the week had been grating, her previous responses being met with constant indignation, but what Zuko had said the previous night was successful in shifting the atmosphere for her favor. As they take their place in the meeting hall, she looks at the officials who are currently sitting arms crossed, or glaring her way, she can’t help but feel a bit smug that they are showing greater restraint. It does tickle her though, they were insistent on waiting for Zuko’s presence this whole time in hopes to quiet her down. 

She grins in satisfaction as he continually turns the tables for their advantage. 

“Prince Zuko, I understand that you may be new to the Water Tribes, but this is not how we do things here.” 

“If I am not mistaken Official Achak, the North and the South differ in these terms. I believe I am not asking for a lot here, all I have requested in this regard is that moving forward you recognize Lady Katara in representing her tribe, and even if I’m here- give her a spot at the table.” Zuko says from his place across from her. 

“And what of her father or brother? Chief Hakoda, Chieftain Sokka, will you not say anything in this regard?” 

“I believe my daughter has full rights to negotiate the terms that are riding on _her_ marriage Achak.” Hakoda says calmly from his place at the head of the table. Sokka in his place besides him nods. 

“I second that.” 

“Well, I for one find this to be unfair representation!” Representative Yofan cries out. Zuko briefly rolls his eyes and though she’s sure no one else caught it, she still has to hide her grin behind her hand. 

“And do tell me how it is unfair?” Zuko asks dryly. 

“This is a biased court! How is the Earth Kingdom supposed to be sure we are not being taken advantage of? Where are the representatives from the Fire Nation? Surely we need their input in this regard.” It is here she sees Zuko smirk. 

“I do not know what you have heard, representative Yofan, but the Fire Lord sent _me_ here not only as part of this arranged marriage, but with his seal-” Zuko says moving up his sleeve to show a gold cuff she had never seen before and procuring a small scroll from his breast pocket, placing it on the table and moving aside so Kanna can see it from her place on the escelated platform behind im. “I _am_ the Fire Nation representative in this negotiation.” 

At their shock, Katara hides her grin behind her tea cup as she sips it, relishing the blatant display of Zuko’s political prowess. 

Was she impressed? Yes. 

Would she let it be known that she was impressed? Best not. 

“And what of the Avatar? How can we begin negotiations if he is still not present?” Representative Shing Bao says in indignation, to which Katara calmly sets her cup down and pulls out a small scroll from her own sleeve, presenting it on the table in front of her. 

“ _I_ bear the seal of the Avatar in this negotiation. He has allowed me to represent him, sending a letter in advance stating that he will back any decisions I make in regards to this negotiation. It is after all _my marriage_ the Council had insisted on, so he found it apt that I negotiate the terms that come with this agreement. ” She says firmly, and catches Zuko’s eyes. He smirks, clearly impressed, and it’s like she knows exactly what his smirk means. 

_Never a damsel in distress indeed._

As he represents the Fire Nation, and she bears the Avatar’s seal with her father allowing her to speak on behalf of the tribe, they have more sway in terms of what their marriage means on the global scale. She doesn’t know about Zuko, but she knows she’s giving up way too much for this marriage to have the others push them into a corner. Zuko may have set the stage for them, but she won’t let him fight for their rights alone. After her declaration, and presenting the Avatar’s seal, Zuko takes his seat across from her. 

“Well gentlemen. I think that makes it clear... Let the negotiations begin.” 

* * *

Soon they fell into an easy routine. With only a few days left till their wedding, she would wonder how they started functioning so well together. 

He would head over to meet her wherever she was called to that morning in terms of wedding preparation to provide his input on his part of the ceremony, though he insisted there was no need for modifications for his sake. 

_“I’m on your land Katara, I will follow whatever needs to be done.’_

_‘What about in the Fire Nation? What customs do you have there? I can’t insult your family during the ceremony.’_

_“You won’t. They won’t be there for the ceremony.”_

_“Oh…’ She had heard of the rumors surrounding him leaving the Fire Nation, but this would be the first she heard anything about the tensions from him. Seeing his awkward pause, she decided not to push it, but he must have not wanted to make her uncomfortable because he was the one to cut through the awkward silence._

_“...Wine. Lots of wine. We celebrate with lots of wine.”_

_“... That- we can do that.”_

Then they would head over to the meeting, both going over details they wanted to make clear in terms of negotiating. Really, with his work ethic, it shouldn’t have surprised her how diligent he was, but what did surprise her was that he was not only negotiating for the Fire Nation terms, but also for her tribe. 

_“Tell me, what is your stance on trade? Is there anything the Tribe needs in terms of support?” He asked her one morning._

_“What about boundary lines in terms of fishing, or capacity for exports? Really the prices the Earth Kingdom set at Port Chin are ridiculous.”_ He told her during afternoon recess. 

Though the negotiations lasted for several days, she is thankful that her grandmother drew the line two days before the wedding. This gave her time to finish her gift for the gift giving ceremony. She had hoped that Sokka would have shed a bit more light on her betrothed, given that most of their interactions were in between getting business done. Unfortunately, he hasn’t been much help. 

_“He’s quite a simple guy Katara, he takes family seriously. Honor, duty… he loves the kids and he’s an awkward penguin-otter.” Sokka says with a snort._

These are things that Katara already knows, which is quite frustrating. She doesn’t even know how Zuko takes his tea. On the other hand, if we were talking about another figure whose last letter still tugged on her heart, she wouldn’t have any doubt as to what she would give him, in fact, she still has the bundle of the gift she was supposed to give him wrapped in one of her storage trunks. 

After all she did make him a parka for when _he_ would have visited next (when he was _supposed_ to visit next), but she modified that already for Zuko’s sake. She knows she can’t do that this time around. After all if Zuko is giving his best in terms of making this easier for her, he deserves a gift that wasn’t originally intended for someone else. 

Since Zuko has been wearing red this week for the sake of the negotiations, and to intimidate the officials when he wasn’t in meetings, she realizes she can make up for the parka somehow. Remembering his golden cuff during their negotiations, she was hit with an idea.

As she put her hands to work, it wasn’t until hours later she realized that somehow since the time Zuko’s arrived, he’s pushed past the distance she originally tried to set. Now here she is finding herself going out of her way for him. 

Like many things concerning her to be husband, she doesn’t know how she feels about that. 

* * *

To say Zuko came prepared is an understatement. No matter how much the Fire Sages and other officials had pushed for him to leave (and in an expedited manner), Uncle insisted it was better to be over prepared than under in terms of getting on the good graces of his betrothed and her family. This is why, the moment he arrived on the Southern Water Tribe’s shores, he came with gifts abounding. Uncle insisted on crates of tea that would last the Grand Chief six months, and because at the time Lu Ten was the only point of reference they had about how things work within the Water Tribes, the ship was packed with linens, furs, and weapons for whatever might cater to them as goodwill. 

Even so, both the Grand Chief and Sokka kept reminding him that the gift giving ceremony was something personal and intimate between the families, something beyond just a trade offering. So though they appreciated everything that was still kept on the ship that was to be given in display for the ceremony, he still had to give something solely to Katara that represented their relationship. 

_It has to be something to prove that you’ve gotten to know her._ The Grand Chief had mentioned one afternoon. 

_All those afternoons on the observation deck must have accounted for something Zuko._ Sokka had stated right after, and this is why Zuko finds himself currently sitting on the floor of the ship storage overlooking the expanse of crates containing various gifts with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose due to being overwhelmed. 

“Uh. Fire Prince?” A tentative voice cuts out through the darkened storage room.

“Zuko, Koni. I told you, you can call me by my name.” He says while letting out a sigh as the door behind him opens wider letting more light into the room. 

“Well, you’re the intended of my Waterbending Master. There must be some title I can add.” The young student says as he walks into the room. 

“Add the Prince then, but please, I would think we’ve worked well enough for you to call me by my name.” Zuko says, waving a hand beckoning Koni closer, looking up as the teen steps into place beside him. 

“Okay then… Prince Zuko… are you okay? Do you um… usually sit in the storage room of your ship… in the dark...or should I call Master Sokka?” He asks, still tentative as he looks around the crates in vast storage. At his question Zuko just lets out another sigh, raising a hand to lighten the room as he rises from his position on the floor. 

“I’m fine I’m fine. I was just feeling overwhelmed with the gift giving ceremony coming up.” Zuko says brushing his robe for any dirt. Wearing his Fire Nation robes has done wonders in terms of intimidating the other officials in the meetings, but he still has to handle some of the looks other tribesmen give him for donning the red again after the meetings. Thankfully the boy beside him is one of the few that seem to not harbor ill will towards his heritage. 

“Nervous?” The teen asks him as Zuko turns to him. 

“Immensely.” He says flashing the teen a brief grin while nodding to the scroll in his hands. 

“Is that why you need me?” At his question the boy nods and hands him the scroll. 

“Chief Hakoda came looking for you at the cabin, and said this needed your approval. He said I was to bring your response directly to him so you could focus for the ceremony.” Zuko nodded and hummed his thanks in response as he opened the scroll. More numbers, figures and estimations for official review. 

“Take a seat on one of the crates Koni, this will be a minute.” 

“Yes sir.” He said as he began to walk around the storage room. 

“Did you really gather all of this just for the Grand Chief’s family?” Koni asked after a moment. Not wanting to be rude, Zuko looks up to see Koni taking in the sight of all the crates and nods in response. 

“I wanted to make sure I got on the Grand Chief’s good side.” Zuko said jokingly to ease the nerves of the teen in front of him. 

“Well I’ll say it seems like this is more than enough.” 

“Hm. Debatable. The Grand Chief has insinuated that though the gifts are appreciated, service is what she looks for.” Zuko says dryly and at that Koni just laughs. 

“Yes, it is a known fact that Grand Chief Panuk raised the standard quite high for all the men in the tribe with how he cared for Grand Chief Kanna.” Koni says with a chuckle. “What about Master Katara’s gift? Have you decided on what you are gifting her with?” The teen asks with a grin. 

“That… is why I’m nervous.” Zuko said looking up at the teen. “It’s been quite difficult for me to decide.” 

“Well, if it helps, I’m sure Master Katara would appreciate anything you give her.” 

“Thankfully.” Zuko says with a hum, approaching the end of the scroll. Upon looking up Zuko finds Koni looking at him with his head tilted to the side, a gesture that makes him wonder if Katara’s student picked up on her little habit as it seems her niece did as well.

“You’re trying really hard to impress her.” At that comment Zuko just sighs. 

“Not impress, just do good by her… I’m sure being married to me will not be easy, so I’m hoping to make up for it in the ways that are important to her.” He says as he rolls the scroll back up, extending it out to Koni. “Please tell Chief Hakoda that these are all good, and they can proceed.” Koni nods his head as he grabs the scroll and moves to leave the room. 

“If it’s uh… any consolation Prince Zuko-” Koni says stopping by the doorway, turning to face Zuko one more time, “-I’ve been Master Katara’s student since she first got the title Master and I may not be good with all the politics… but I know my teacher. She’s a fighter. She’s not the type to sit around while someone fights _for_ her, she’s the type to fight by your side…So though as her student, I can appreciate a man who is willing to step up to the plate to honor her… just remember to let her be her. I don’t know if that will help you pick out a gift… but I hope that eases the burden in your eyes.” He says with a small smile, and Zuko can’t help but think that Uncle would appreciate the boy. 

“Thank you Koni. I’ll keep that in mind.” He says as the teen walks away with a smile. As the teen walks away, Zuko can’t help but be amazed once more of the contrast between those of the Southern Water Tribe and his own nation. Clearly, many are willing to swallow their prejudice of him for Katara’s sake (or at least keep quiet about it), and just like Koni, many were willing to fight for Katara’s happiness. In fact it hits him then that the way those around her defend her are a reflection of just how much she has fought for them.

_A fighter._

That’s who she is… and suddenly Zuko knows exactly what it is he is going to give her. 

* * *

To say it was a small occasion would be an understatement. 

To say that it was an intimate occasion, would have been hopeful. 

Sokka, with the twins, had briefed him on how the day would play out, especially since the gift giving ceremony would be right before the wedding ceremony. The exchange of gifts would essentially kick off the marriage rites, which was drawn out to be a whole day affair. In the morning, Zuko would trek from the cabin to the gates of the ice palace carrying his gifts for Katara, accompanied by Sokka, who now as his bond brother, served as his family representative given the absence of his own family.

Something he knows many people had taken note of, but he outright refused to acknowledge. 

Because this gift giving ceremony is of the Grand Chief’s family, it is during the trek to the ice palace where people are allowed to gather at the plaza as witnesses of his journey. The waterbenders who had helped him with the cabin would be carrying the other crates he had on the ship, they would be led by Koni who would meet him at the plaza for the tribe to see what he'd brought, trailing behind him as they made their way to the ice palace gates. Sokka had assured him that once they were inside the palace, it would only be a smaller crowd, much to Zuko’s relief. Once at the palace gates, they would be deemed welcome by Chief Hakoda who would declare the gates opened, a sign of welcoming a new member of the family. Inside the palace, they would head to the main hall, where Kanna, Katara, the other tribal leaders and a few of the (more agreeable) representatives will be waiting for the exchange. After the ceremonial display, they are dismissed for a small feast where they would spend the rest of the day preparing for the main ceremony which would take place in the evening at the plaza for all of the tribe to witness.

Suffice to say, when Sokka arrived at the cabin that morning to pick him up, Zuko felt like he was going to throw up, which is exactly why Sokka had found him staring into a mirror fixated on his reflection. 

“... You okay there buddy? You look like you’re about to pass out.” Sokka said hands out, approaching slowly. 

“I’m getting married.” 

“Yeah you are... is it just hitting you now?” Sokka says, setting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m getting married.” 

“Uhuh?” 

“What if she doesn’t like the gifts?” 

“She’ll be nice about it. Come on, it's Katara we’re talking about.”

“Exactly!” 

“Exactly?” Sokka asks with a tone that doesn’t quite sit right with him and as he turns to look at Sokka, he can see his eyebrows lifted in question. After a pause, it really takes him a moment to register what the problem is, but he has no words, Zuko just knows it _matters._

_What she thinks matters._

_She matters._

_She matters to me._

_Oh spirits._

Apparently the pause is long enough for Sokka to get some ideas of his own, and Zuko can see a ghost of a smirk on his bond brother’s lips, to which Zuko holds up a finger. 

“No. You’re right, it’s just nerves. The whole tribe is breathing down my neck, and a few of the more disagreeable representatives have pissed me off for the better part of our return. It’s just the pressure. It’s just the…” He looks up to see Sokka with arms crossed and a smirk on his face, to which Zuko just pinches the bridge of his nose and moves past him. 

“Let’s… let’s just get this over with.” 

“You got it bud.” 

* * *

The moment they enter the grand hall, Zuko’s nerves go into overdrive, because _she’s right there._ Somehow he realizes that he’s so nervous he’s broken into a sweat, and no, it’s not because of the elders, the representatives, Hama or even the Grand Chief. No, he’s nervous because in his this _means_ something to _him_ now. 

_Agni help._

He approaches the center, the ceremonial drums ringing in his ears as Sokka leads him in bowing before the audience. It is the Grand Chief’s voice that rings out first bringing everything to a standstill. 

“Who has arrived?” Her ceremonial tone echoing throughout the main hall. 

“I, Chieftain Sokka, son of Head Chief Hakoda, grandson of the Grand Chief Panuk come with Master Katara’s betrothed, who has crossed oceans bearing gifts for the family that will receive him.” Sokka says, formality dripping in his tone as he keeps his bow. It is only when he rises that Zuko rises from his bow as well. 

“State your case Prince from across the sea.” Hakoda says from his place beside the Grand Chief. At his words, Zuko gets on his knees in a formal Fire Nation bow, forehead to the ground. 

“I, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, bear gifts for my intended’s family. Linens to keep you warm for the blizzard season, weapons to increase our strength as a united family, and from the Fire Lord himself, an abundance of the finest teas from his private collection, a showcase of sharing something he holds dear.” He says as he rises from his bow, still remaining on his knees. 

“As father of the bride, we formally accept your gifts. May Tui and La bountifully bless you.” Hakoda says from his position, nodding his head, signaling for Zuko to rise from his position. It is after this that Kanna motions with her hands for Katara to step down from the elders platform, and move towards the center. 

“What do you bring for your bride?” The Grand Chief asks again. 

_Moment of truth._ He thinks to himself as he turns to Sokka who hands him the bundle and moves so Zuko can step forward closer to Katara who is not smiling due to the formalities, but whose gaze is reassuring nonetheless. 

He wonders if she can tell how nervous he is, but he presses on, loosening the tie on the bundle.

“Hi.” He whispers for only her ears, and she smiles in return. 

“Hi.” She says matching his volumes. He clears his throat and raises his voice for the rest of the counsel to hear. 

“Three gifts representing Tui, La, and Agni.” He says pulling out the first gift. 

“A waterskin for the Master healer, made from the finest walrus-seal leather, engraved with those that have gifted us with our respective bending- the Moon, Ran and Shaw.” As he hands her the waterskin, she moves her hands up touching the stitching, trying to gauge her reaction, hoping his message is clear. 

_You are not beneath me._

_You are my equal._

As she looks up at him and smiles, he takes in another breath, to pull out the next gift. 

“A set of daggers to represent the _warrior_ within-” He says with a quick smirk in her direction to which she catches, her lips lifting to match his expression,“-the hilt forged with mother of pearl, and obsidian stone, representing Yin Yang, Tui and La, _us_. May there be balance as we fight to keep the peace that cost us too much.” As he places the daggers in her hands she nods her head understanding the meaning. 

_For what we have both sacrificed for this union-_

_I’ll fight by your side._

“The final gift, a token from my homeland. I know in the Water Tribes you have betrothal necklaces, but in my nation we have wrist cuffs…For the royal family, we use gold. I engraved it with the crest of… of the Southern Isles.” He says finally, voice catching slightly, but holding it out for her. She must have figured this means something significant to him, because she tilts her head to the side subtly, holding out her wrist for him to slide it on. He gives her a small smile and slides it onto her wrist. 

_A perfect fit._

It takes him a moment, but he can hear Sokka clear his throat behind him, shaking him out of his thoughts, remembering the ceremonial words. 

“These I have carried, carved, and made with you in mind. May it be to your liking, a sign of my vows to you.” He says with a bow. Now it’s her turn to speak. 

“I formally accept these gifts.” She says, turning to the side for Kaiyu to carefully grab the gifts he had given her as Kiona comes to bring the gifts she prepared. 

“To the diligence of your hand, I give my response, two gifts as day and night-” She says, turning to Kiona, unwrapping her gift, and Zuko looks at her in confusion. That was definitely the parka she made for him, and as he looks at her questioningly, he can see her cheeks dust with red. “-the parka I wove for your hunt, lavished now with gold buttons, inscribed with the dragons of your land. May you be as the sunrise on the Tundra’s horizon, bringing new warmth for each day.” At that he smiles at the significance, as it seems she put as much thought into his gifts as he did hers. It is clear in the way that she sets the parka back in Kiona’s hand that he isn’t to wear it now. Soon Kiona retrieves another bundle, and Katara unravels it in front of him. 

He almost laughs because she couldn’t have known, but it couldn’t have been anymore perfect. 

“Dao swords, for when you have to fight, know that you will no longer only have your strength, but mine as well. You bear my mark signifying your willingness to carry the burden of my house, our tribe, now bear the weapon that marks that you are never alone.” She says as she hands him the sword. He looks at her questioningly and she nods understanding what he wants. He unsheves it briefly, marveling at the obsidian handle and the one gem embedded on the blade close to the hilt. 

“Labradorite. A rare gem that reflects the bluest of blues and orange like the...sunrise.” She whispers as he thumbs the gem. He looks up at her and gives a small grin. He knows if he uses words, he’d probably ruin the moment. So he returns the sword to her hands, takes a step back and bows deep.

“I humbly accept your gifts. May Tui La and Agni bless our union.” He says the customary response. As he rises from his bow, he smiles at her, a genuine smile, all nerves alleviated. He couldn’t have been more satisfied with the gifts, and he was glad she looked satisfied as well. It is the Grand Chief who speaks next. 

“The gifts have been given, the offerings received, the bride satisfied and the groom proving his intentions. Now as the standing representative of the Council of Four for this union, we declare Prince Zuko a part of our tribe, now under the the house of Panuk.” At the mention of her late husband the elders simultaneously put their right hand to their chest and let out a tribal chant. 

“Honor to his memory!”

“Blessings to his line!” 

“Blessings to the house of Panuk and Kanna!” 

Kanna raises a right hand to silence them once more. 

“As of today, the house of Panuk has received a son! May this union be blessed.” 

* * *

As the crowd begins to disperse, she catches his eye, and he moves forward to greet her halfway. 

_Really Zuko, when did you start to seek her out?_

As he moves forward he can definitely feel Sokka’s smirk next to him as he falls in step with him. It is clear though that she decides to wait for him as the other representatives and tribal elders move towards the dining hall. Once he reaches her side, she lets out a smile to which he smiles in relief. 

“So… that was kind of intense.” He says, but before Katara can respond, Sokka swings an arm around his shoulders leaning in towards Katara.

“Nah. Our boy did pretty good didn’t he Katara? I’m pretty sure I saw several tribal elders nod their heads in approval. I think you really impressed them Zuko.”

“Yes Prince Zuko. I believe your gifts showed more respect for Master Katara and our tribe. If you were hoping to impress the elders, I believe they are satisfied.” Kiona says from beside Katara, to which Zuko smiles in appreciation to the teen. He turns to Katara, and looks at her sheepishly. 

“...And you? Did you like the gifts?” She smiles up at him and nods. 

“Yes. Very much so. Thank you.” She says tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. 

“What about yours? I know I already gave you the parka, but I made some modifications…” 

“It’s perfect, thank you” He says with a smile. 

“Oh good…” 

It seems that both Sokka and Kiona picked up on the awkward pause between the two of them, and from his periphery, he caught Sokka giving Kiona a pointed look. 

“Shall we join the others in the dining hall then Master Katara? Prince Zuko?” Kiona says trying to fill the gap. 

“Oh yes, I’m sure you’re hungry. Shall we Zuko?” Katara says pointing to where the others have filed out. As Zuko gets ready to move forward, it’s Sokka’s arm around his shoulders that keep him in place. He looks questioningly at Sokka, and sees his eyebrows rising like they usually do when Zuko’s not picking up a specific social cue. He notices Sokka’s eyes moving towards the gifts in Kiona’s hands. 

_Oh._

“Actually Katara, you can go ahead, Sokka and I will um…put away the gifts, so you both can enjoy your meal without being bothered by it.” He says tentatively while looking at Sokka who is subtly nodding his head. 

“Oh. I mean if it’s okay with you-”

“It’s okay with him!” Sokka says, interrupting Katara, while letting go of Zuko’s shoulders and moving to grab the wrapped bundle, including the gifts Kiona gathered from Kaiyu. 

“Katara we’ll just put it in your office okay?” Sokka says moving back to Zuko’s side, and Katara’s face looks at him suspiciously. 

“Alright, just come to the hall quickly, we still have to make nice with the representatives- and no Sokka, you can’t escape it this time.” She says pointedly. 

“Yeah Yeah Yeah.” Sokka says waving a hand dismissively, already turning around to walk towards the front exit. She just shakes her head in exasperation and looks at Zuko. All he can do is rub the back of his neck as he faces her and smiles sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry, I uh...I won’t keep you waiting.” He says and he wonders why Katara’s cheeks all of a sudden turn pink and Kiona is trying to hold back a smile while he turns to semi jog after Sokka. 

“You know for an awkward penguin-otter, you can be real smooth sometimes.” Sokka says once he’s caught up with him. 

“Huh?”

“Nevermind. I take it back, I give you too much credit.” 

* * *

“So tell me why we volunteered to bring the gifts to Katara’s office?” 

“Because dear brother of mine- you get chivalry points for your betrothed and I get to skip the whole formal introductions. That way when we go down to the dining hall, they’re already serving the meat.” He says moving towards a specific wing of the ice palace, and all Zuko can do is just shake his head. 

“So you used me to get out of the formal introductions?” 

“Zuko, buddy look. After lunch, we have a few hours before you have to get ready for the main ceremony. This is when they’ll take the time to blabber on for a good while. I can’t sit there waiting for them to finish their introduction when the food is staring me in the face. Best go down when it is already being served.” At this Zuko just palms his forehead. 

“You’re already getting me in trouble with your sister.” At that Sokka just waves his hand. 

“No. I’m utilizing the time well. Besides, you haven’t been to Katara’s office yet. I can finally show you where all official offices are.” Sokka says and all Zuko can do is just nod his head, as they enter another part of the ice palace that Zuko has never been to. It takes two flights of stairs and a deviation from the main staircase that leads them close to a set of doors that are close to the balconies that look over the center atrium. 

“Gran-Gran’s is the one closest to the stairwell. Dad’s is next to Gran-Gran’s. Then it’s mine, yours then Katara’s at the end of the hall. Just put the stuff in her office, I’m going to change out of this formal robe… I need stretchy pants.” 

“Wait, no don’t let me go in by myself.” 

“It’s fine Zuko, it’s not like you're intruding. It’s your _wife’s_ office.” 

“But we’re not officially married until later tonight.” At that Sokka just raises a brow at him. 

“Fine.” Zuko says as Sokka piles the rest of the gifts on top of his arms. As he makes his way to her office he chuckles once he opens the door. The way the office is decorated, just screams the welcoming warmth that he’s associated with Katara. The mixture of scrolls and books on her bookshelf remind him of her attention to detail ( _efficient for sure)_ , while the extra chairs she has in front of her desk tell him that she constantly expects extra company throughout the day.

A far cry from his own office in the Fire Nation. 

He settles behind her desk and gently places the gifts down, trying to disturb the notes that she has on the desk, but smiles when he sees that many of the notes on her desk are thank you notes from locals in the tribe who wanted to thank Katara for what she’s done, and well wishes on her upcoming nuptials. He couldn’t help but read one note that was clearly written by a child that had thanked Katara from healing them from ‘cooties’ that thoroughly amused him as he set down the stuff. In his distracted state, the dagger slid onto the desk causing it to scatter the other pile of papers that were in the corner. Berating himself for being distracted, he moves to reorganize the notes back into a neat pile. As he gathers the different letters, he finds the various titles people call her quite cute. 

_Dear Master Katara._ He figures come from her students. 

_Dear Chieftess Katara._ He has a feeling come from the more older variety of the Tribe. 

_Dear Madam Healer._ He laughs at that one, he doesn’t even know who would begin to call her that. 

_My Dearest Kat._ That’s the one that causes him to pause. He knows he shouldn’t, after all it’s her privacy and he’s never been the type to pry, so he places the letter back in its place on the bottom of the pile, still his eyes catch the end of the letter. 

_I don’t know if you will want to continue writing letters as we have in the past, but my feelings for you have not changed even with our current circumstances. In my heart, I’ve made promises that will not be swayed by anyone or anything. Just as we beat the odds and ended a war by each other’s side, know that this is just another thing we have to overcome. I don't know how yet, but I know we will. So no matter the distance, no matter the titles, know you still have my heart-_

_And remember I will always fight to remain yours, as I pray to the spirits, you will always fight to remain mine._

_Signed,_

_Your One and Only_

_Oh._

_Of course she has someone._

He doesn’t know why the revelation feels like lightning to the chest. It shouldn’t surprise him, because she’s wonderful, caring, loved by her people, intelligent, passionate, skilled- 

_Stop Zuko. Just stop._

He has to stop himself before he gets any deeper. The feeling in his chest already brings a sinking feeling into his stomach. If he is developing feelings for her, he’s not willing to give it that name yet. As he hears Sokka’s footsteps drawing closer, he puts the letter back and neatens the pile, trying to numb himself to the feeling in his chest.

 _Focus Zuko. Focus._

No, he decides he’ll hold on to denial just a little bit longer. 

It’s less painful that way. At least- that’s what he hopes.

Then again, he’s used to lying to himself. 

“Sooo I totally think Katara knows I dragged you here to get away from the political crowd, but I realized I can’t keep you here forever lest Gran Two gets on my case. Are you ready to get this show on the road? Marital bliss, matrimony and all that?” Sokka says with a silly grin barging into the office and Zuko has to force himself to snap up from his daze. 

_Time and place._

_Remember the time and place Zuzu._

_It’s just another show._

_This is just another duty._

_You let yourself get carried away._

_Again._

He smiles at Sokka and steels himself the way he would steel himself before all the general meetings. 

“Yeah… I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're hurt, trust me -I'm hurt.
> 
> Lots of things to cover but let me start here:
> 
> Technical Notes: Bond of Two- Sokka declaring Zuko his bond brother is not a normal move. It is not often that you would be in- laws with your bond sibling, so as future Chief, Sokka is essentially granting Zuko protection, status, and rank within the tribe.
> 
> View of Women- Canon wise we see how the Water Tribes view women. In this world, it was Panuk (Kanna's husband) who changed all of that for the Southern Water Tribe due to his respect for Kanna (don't get me started on Pakku who didn't deserve our girl who traveled a war torn world for the sake of her future daughters). This is explored more in this world (saw a tumblr thread on how Pakku didn't deserve Kanna and this story agrees with that but please keep a look out to his role here ;) ) Though that may be the case, clearly the rest of the world has different views.
> 
> Gift Giving Ceremony - Though the Water Tribes are more so based on Inuit culture, I drew inspiration for this ceremony from the traditional Chinese tradition, a friend of mine having to go to his bride's house to give gifts to her family and etc.
> 
> Zuko giving Katara a wrist cuff is based off the observation that most of the characters in ATLA wear something on their wrists, and due to bending/fighting, I figured it seems more practical than wearing rings (though of course we know in the Water Tribes they wear necklaces).
> 
> Misc Notes: Yes Zuko was sulking in the storage of is ship (in the dark)  
> Yes Sokka is picking up on Zuko's developing feelings for his sister  
> Yes Hama is Kanna's bond sister and thus very protective of her / is treated as a second grandmother  
> As two original characters, Kiona and Koni were Katara's first students when she was granted the title Master, thus Kiona is her right hand, and Koni was assigned to work closely with Zuko - Both teens are 15 years old (started training with Katara at 11 so they are very protective of her and have grown up with her)  
> Yes I am still dropping hints as to who Katara's mysterious man is but have not yet revealed And Yes - The Denial is strong with both of them
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos & Comments are much appreciated <3


	6. Interlude I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Look here boy, though I’m not adverse to the company, I know you're not seeking me out to lose at Pai Sho for the third night this week.” At that he grins sheepishly as he places the report on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeellooooo!~ 
> 
> First I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck it out with me! Every hit, comment, kudos and bookmark is encouragement/inspiration to keep on going.  
> Truly, thank you (and please keep them coming!) :D
> 
> Second, this one is a bit late because I'm just re-calibrating back to the original posting schedule (one chapter every two weeks), but that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this one which is short, a bit bittersweet, but sets the tone for the next arc :) 
> 
> Last note:  
> Prologue was their wedding night, and so after this we are officially post wedding :D 
> 
> Enjoy!~

* * *

"Darling, wake up please." He hears a gentle voice say. 

“Mooncake, It's too early to wake up.” He says with a groan while he turns his head away from the gentle nudging.

“Come on my precious meathead. It's time to face a new day.” At the nickname he smirks slightly. 

“Yue…love...We're people of the  _ moon _ . I don't understand why you’re forcing me up at  _ sunrise _ .” He says tugging the pillow closer and curling into the furs. He sighs contentedly as he feels her hand rub his back gently. 

“Cause I don't want to waste time  _ silly _ . It’s another day I get to spend with you.”

“Mm.” He replies while smacking his lips trying to hold on to his sleep. He doesn’t remember the full details of the dream he was having, but it felt too pleasant to let go. 

“Come ooon, wake up” She says trailing the end gently in a singsong voice. 

“No. Let’s sleep more pleaaase.” He groans and he smiles as he hears her faint giggle. 

“Wake up...” Another voice says as the gentle nudging turns poking. 

“I think he's dreaming of mom again.” whispers another voice.

At that comment he opens his eyes and though he sees her blue staring back at him, it’s not on her gentle features and teasing smile. Instead, he sees it on a miniature version of himself, a hint of his strong chin, distinct forehead and his curious gaze.

“ _ Daaaad _ , come on it's sunrise and we have to meet Uncle Zuko at the plaza. It’s the end of their tent week and you promised we get to meet them!” Another voice says and his eyes shift to the side where he sees a closer reflection of his wife, her pout, her eye shape but his blue eyes. It is at that moment, seeing two pairs of curious gazes peering at him, that sleep truly escapes him and he realizes where he is. 

_ I knew that dream felt too good. _

He groans as he sits up, letting out a full yawn and scratching his side as he takes a better look at the both of them. 

“You two aren't even dressed yet, and you're already dragging me awake.” He says with a joking tone as he takes both of his hands to ruffle their hair. 

“Because you take the longest to get ready  _ silly _ .” His daughter replies with a giggle hiding her smile behind one hand and his heart hurts because she looks so much like her mother in that moment, the memory so tangible it’s within his grasp. 

_ You're taking forever sleepyhead, come on. She says hiding a giggle behind one hand as another would comb through his hair. _

He can only reach up a hand to comb through her hair and smile in response. 

_ She looks so much like you mooncake.  _

“Fine fine I'm up I'm up.” He says and the two bounce on his bed again in excitement. “Go get dressed then we’ll go greet your uncle and aunt.” He says and they look at each other briefly widening grins before running out of his room. 

As he looks at their retreating figures he sighs to himself and looks at the empty space on the bed next to him.

_ “ _ Good morning mooncake...It's another day I’m without you.” He says quietly moving a hand over the empty spot. Waking up next to her was his favorite part of the morning, and he was  _ so ready _ to do it until his hair grew gray. With that thought in mind he welcomes the melancholy that usually accompanies the thought of her loss. 

It’s only a brief moment though, because whenever these thoughts invade him, the echo of her last words usually follow. 

_ I’ll always be with you. _

“Daaaaad get dressed! We have to goooo!” Kaiyu says in a whine this time, already dressed in her parka. 

He smiles as looks at them both peering at him from the doorway, now donning their parkas and mittens. That was the beautiful thing about his wife, no matter how stubborn he was, he quickly caught on that she was often correct.

Even after her death. 

_ You're right once again love. _ He thinks to himself as the twins move to drag him up from bed. He sees her in Tulok’s eyes, and Kaiyu’s grin. He hears her in his daughter’s laugh and the way his son snickers in return. 

_ You are always with me. _

* * *

If anyone were to ask Hakoda who he took more after between his parents, he would easily say his father.

Panuk was a man of even temperament, a firm leader, and a loving father. Though those close to him knew him as an introvert who would need to recharge, which was often in his makeshift workshop or walking around the tribe with young Katara, everyone in the tribe knew he was never a man who was never led by emotions.

On the other hand, for all the benevolence that was his father, those close to the family knew his mother was a force to be reckoned with. Fighting against the misogyny of the North, traveling a war torn world, to settle in a sister tribe where she wouldn’t be sure if anyone would receive her, all the while ending up winning the affections of the prince chief, many know of the Legend of Kanna, in fact many of the tribe sing of her adventures. He surmises that when he saw Kya, who was a fast admirer of his mother, he recognized a similar fight in her eyes, and that confirmed that she was the woman worth fighting a war for. 

It was no wonder his wife and mother got along so well.

Now looking at his daughter, who is currently standing across his desk with her arms crossed gaze sharp, he can't help but think she is the epitome of her mother's fight, his mother's sass, and a force that is all together her own.

Usually he loves it, but it’s times like these he wished his daughter could be more like her grandfather. 

“I said  _ no _ Katara, you will not be allowed to move back into the ice palace. You are a married woman now, so you must reside at your private cabin with your  _ husband _ .” 

“If this is about reputation dad, the tribe  _ knows _ it was arranged.” 

“Even so we made a pact, and we have a reputation to uphold. Moving back to the ice palace will not do well for him in the eyes of the tribe.”

“I can't believe you are taking his side!”

“The only side I'm on is the _ family's _ , which now he is a part of! We cannot stir the waters. I have only your best interest at heart, and if you distance yourself like this, they might think he is being unkind to you, which seeing how he sulked at tonight’s evening meal I’m sure is not the case-” At that his daughter just crosses her arms and he wonders if he ever gave his parent’s this kind of grief. 

_ Kya. Spirits. Help _ . 

“- and besides, you’ve only been married  _ two weeks _ . I know some adjustments are hard, but you know, when your mother and I first got married-” 

“-That’s different!” She interjects but he still holds up his hand to silence her. 

“Katara, every marriage takes work, including yours, no matter how it was birthed. Give the boy a chance…” He says pausing a moment with a sigh. “I mean…  _ has _ he been unkind to you?” At his question he can see her shoulders slump. 

“No.” 

“Has he raised a hand to you?” 

“No.” 

“Has he done something to cause you dishonor in the eyes of the people?” 

“No.” 

“Then sweetheart, what’s this fuss about? We can’t risk your reputation  _ and  _ his on nothing.” He asks, his own shoulders slumping. She finally lets out a sigh and looks up at him. 

“I… it’s… it’s just complicated dad.” He hums in response as he notes the pink in her cheeks and he does the best that he can not to outwardly sigh. 

_ Of course it involves the other boy.  _

Honestly, he had his own reservations when his daughter had mentioned someone had caught her affections when she was fifteen and traveling the world, but he knows now is not the time to be voicing his opinions on the matter. 

“Sweetheart, I know things were a bit of a whirlwind in terms of your courtship, and I know that the other boy has had your affections for a few years-”

“- _ three years _ dad and I don’t even know why you’re bringing him up-” 

“-I know, I know… I understand, but look at it this way. Zuko has done everything by our terms. That says something on him as a person, and within the context of this political treaty. Now...every successful marriage is one of mutual compromise, so… no matter your internal agreements - which I  _ know _ I have  _ no _ say in - all I ask is that in the eyes of the tribe, you don’t do anything that will turn the people against him...”  _ And turn the Fire Nation against us,  _ is what he doesn’t say out loud. 

“So in other words, you won’t let me move back into the ice palace.” She asks, and at this he sighs. 

Honestly, she can be just as stubborn as his mother. 

“No I won’t.” 

“Fine.” 

* * *

No matter her reputation as Grand Chief, people often forget that she was once a young woman who navigated the uncertainty of a prospective love, especially on a new land. 

Maybe that's why she enjoyed picking on her new grandson so much. 

Sokka penned it right when he said the Fire Prince is like an awkward penguin-otter, and though she agrees, she recognizes underneath the rough edges there is a kind man. 

In fact, he reminds her so much of her own bumbling Panuk when she first arrived in the Southern Water Tribe that she has to hide her chuckle behind her tea cup as he predictably enters her office. 

“Look here boy, though I’m not adverse to the company, I know you're not seeking me out to lose at Pai Sho for the third night this week.” At that he grins sheepishly as he places the report on her desk. 

“I’m just dropping off the report Hakoda had asked me to complete for the inventory of the hunt… but if you want to play another game tonight, I’m not going to say no.” At that she smirks. 

“You can set up the board, I’ll be there once I finish going over the report.” She says unfurling the scroll as he nods his head and moves to the table she has in the corner of her office. After going over the numbers quickly, she looks up to see him pensive as he begins to set the board in his seat. 

Really, he thinks she doesn’t see past his antics. 

If only he knew how many hoops Panuk had to go through to get on  _ her  _ good side. 

“You know-” She says as she moves from her desk to take her seat across from him. “- one of these days you are going to have to stop hiding out in my office and actually have dinner with your bride… _ at your house _ ... and  _ no _ evening meal in the family alcove with everyone does  _ not _ count.” She says as moves the first piece. He moves his own piece and sets his chin pensively in his hand. He gives a sigh in reply. 

“In as much as I’d love to... I’m just giving her the space.”

“You’ve been married for  _ only _ three weeks…” She says lifting a brow, moving another piece. 

“Yes… and she already avoids me.” He says moving another piece.

Ha. Boys. 

_ Oh my dear Panuk, do you see history repeating itself?  _

_ Because I do.  _

_ You doted on our granddaughter too well.  _

_ She’s too much like me.  _ She thinks to herself while chuckling inwardly. 

“Why don’t you make the first move?” She says moving her piece into position with a smirk. 

_ There. first harmony. _

“And what if that angers her?” He says making a look as he places another piece farther away. She chuckles as she moves another piece. 

“So you’d rather she ignore you than actually engage with you?” 

_ Second Harmony.  _

“...maybe?” He says, while laying down his piece and she tsks as she places a tile to block him. 

“And how long do you think that will last dear boy? Cause let me tell you something, one hundred percent, she takes after me, and stubbornly so, that means she can hold a grudge for  _ quite _ a while.” She says with a smile to which he smiles kindly as he places another piece on the board. She sighs inwardly. 

_ He favors the White Dragon too much.  _

“With all due respect Grand Chief… I can see that.” He says and she actually lets out a genuine laugh that comes from her belly. She moves her White Jade tile into place and he winces as the count goes up. 

_ Fifth Harmony. _

He moves the White Lily in an attempt to gather himself.

“Listen carefully boy, take this piece of advice that can apply to both your strategy in Pai sho and life-” She says while pointing at the pieces she placed on the board, “-you must position yourself for engagement-” tracing her fingers across the board of her various formations.

“Though it may seem like a good idea to be constantly defensive-” She says now moving an index finger over his formations, “-when you are dealt your hand, it often takes more steps to achieve harmony.” She says pointing to the pieces in his outer spaces to which he nods his head in acknowledgment. 

“But, when you prepare to engage, though things may seem at first like they clash, things are actually closer than they seem..” She says pointing to a specific group she’s formed, and he actually moves to look closer, brows furrowed. He looks up at her then. 

“You still haven’t dealt your hand though… It’s still a risk because you don’t know if it'll fit.” At that she smiles. 

“Ah but that’s the thing dear boy-” She says, taking another tile from her pile. 

“-it may be a risk, because you don’t know if the pieces will fall into your favor-” She says smiling at the piece she’s just picked up. 

_ There. _

Really it couldn’t have been more perfect. 

She then proceeds to place it on the board and hears him take a sharp breath.

“-but if they do, it might be the very piece you need to achieve complete harmony.” 

_ Ten harmonies.  _

_ Her win.  _

_ Again. _

He lets out a deep breath and leans back into his chair, giving her a small grin in response. 

“I take it that you understand what I’m trying to say here?” She asks, lifting a brow while reaching for her tea cup. He reaches for it first. 

“Yes… I believe I do Grand Chief.” He says and she feels something warm in her chest when he automatically reheats it gently for her before handing it to her. 

He’s been doing that more often now without her asking she muses as she takes a sip of the tea. 

_ Perfect temperature. _

_ You would have liked him Panuk. _

_ He is as thoughtful to the family as you.  _

She surmises it’s this thought that brings forth the words from her lips before she could stop them. 

“Gran dear boy. You can call me Gran.” 

She doesn’t regret it though.

Especially when the boy across from her lowers his head in a small bow with a shy smile and she briefly wonders about the life he left behind before committing to this treaty. 

“Yes Gran.” 

But of course she is a Water Tribe woman, and it was her husband who was more prone to these kinds of moments, so she huffs in response before she sips her tea, dispelling the moment quickly. 

“But only in private, understood?” At that he smiles good naturedly. 

“Yes Gran.” 

“Good. Now reshuffle the board. You’ve lost  _ again _ and now  _ I’m _ getting embarrassed  _ for you _ . That’s  _ four _ times this week.” She says and he gathers the tiles immediately. 

“Well I’m still learning aren’t I?” He says with a huff but not in disrespect. She smiles behind her cup. 

“Well. I hope so...” She says taking a sip of her tea and grinning as she says the next words with a knowing tone. 

“I guess only time will tell.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! It wasn't in Zuko or Katara's POV (but I hope you still liked it). 
> 
> Personal/Technical Notes:  
> Sokka and Yue: my heart broke writing that little piece. T.T If anyone wants to share in the feels with me, please feel free. 
> 
> Pai Sho: There is apparently a rule book! (I know cause I looked it up ;P)  
> But point of the Game is to achieve 10 harmonies. Hence the inspiration (and Kanna kicking butt). It was also great word play. 
> 
> If you didn't catch it: this interlude establishes a small time jump from the wedding night. By the time we've ended this chapter, Zuko and Katara have been married three weeks. 
> 
> Finally:  
> When I was planning out this story, I had always intended that the Interludes between arcs would be in other perspectives as to expand this world I'm building. 
> 
> Please please please let me know if you guys liked it, and if you would be interested in a separate drabble series for this world/universe. Of course there will be more characters to introduce and more perspectives to share (especially concerning our two lovebirds), so please stay tuned for those as our story progresses :D 
> 
> As always, Kudos, Comments (And bookmarks) are very much appreciated! <3


	7. Maritial Bliss Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is there… anyone who might have had your heart before this arrangement? I mean… I’d understand if you do and it’s only fair…” If you continue to contact them she doesn’t say out loud, but her voice trails off as she sees the expression on his face shift. 
> 
> Sadness
> 
> Hurt
> 
> Loneliness
> 
> He meets her gaze with a sad smile. 
> 
> “Trust me dear wife-” he says with a slight joking tone, attempting to shift the atmosphere but she can pick up the sadness underneath it-
> 
> “-you won’t have to worry. There’s no one who would be willing to cross oceans for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellooooo!~ 
> 
> Surprise! As a little treat for everyone whose stuck it out with the delay the last few chapters, I thought it would be best to drop this chapter a week early :D 
> 
> Thank you thank you truly for all the comments, kudos, bookmarks, and etc. 
> 
> Again- you guys have no idea how encouraging and inspiring it is to hear from you. It keep a writer going! So even if it's a small comment, I'd love to hear from you <3 
> 
> That being said, as a recap last chapter there was a three week jump from prologue so we've officially reached post prologue/wedding ceremony. 
> 
> All of that established please enjoy! We're jumping in ;)

* * *

To say that things were awkward would be an understatement. 

Then again, Zuko muses, he’s used to being awkward in general, but now that he has a  _ wife _ , he doesn’t exactly know how he should act around her.

Especially since she’s still kind of furious. 

Then again, he can’t really fault her. After their tent week, which was spent with silence and bare tolerance on her end,  _ he _ started giving  _ her _ the cold shoulder as well. He doesn’t know if it’s considered fair or whatever, but in this instance he really couldn’t help himself. The only difference is, the cold shoulder he's giving his wife isn't because he was upset at her.

No.

He was upset at  _ himself _ .

With all the complications he knew that came from arranged marriages,  _ especially _ his parent's marriage, he really had the audacity to go and fall in love with his wife. 

His wife that he now knows is in love with someone else.

His wife who he now knows, because of him, could not be with the man she loves, and has probably loved for years before he came into the picture. 

His head hurts just thinking about it. 

He ignores how his heart feels about it. 

Now, here they are, three weeks approaching four of marriage and at an impasse. He could hear Azula’s voice ring through his subconscious on the matter. 

_ Oh dum-dum, you really never think things through. _

* * *

He confuses her.

Constantly. 

She doesn’t know what she expected once they got married really. With the rush of ceremonies that needed to be done, and emphasis of duty to her tribe and duty to the tentative peace of the world, the (almost) blossoming friendship between them, she accepted what came her way. Much like the mantra Master Hama had drilled into her since she was a young girl starting her waterbending training. 

_ Like a flowing river. _

_ Adaptable to change. _

_ A steady stream. _

Unfortunately, it wasn’t until Zuko mentioned the letters that she got her wake up call, and so the two things she previously compartmentalized-

_ Her duty to the world- _

_ Her duty to her heart  _

-suddenly, have now clashed.

She still doesn’t know how to feel about that. 

It  _ also _ doesn’t help that Zuko  _ himself _ just  _ confuses _ her.

First, he endured their tent week with her silent fury and yet, he still volunteered to sleep in the lounge rather than demand his (technical) right to their bed (or other rights that are allotted to him as her now lawful husband). Second, when they came back from their tent week falling into their respective roles within the Tribe, he would leave a packed lunch for her before he would report to the office early in the morning before she was awake (even  _ after _ he had started to give  _ her _ a cold shoulder), and around midday meal, there was always a warmed pot of Jasmine tea waiting for her in her office to come back to from her rounds. Lastly (the most infuriating of all), he never dines with her in the evening, save only for evening meal with the whole family at the end of the week to which he would be as respectful to her (no matter how much Sokka teases) as ever. 

According to Sokka and her father, Zuko’s work ethic to continue going over paperwork long passed sunset has increased their productivity three-fold because he does all the paperwork they always seem to put off doing (and just in time for hunt season, Sokka exclaimed happily). It also doesn’t help that though Gran-Gran won’t admit it, she  _ knows _ Gran loves the fact that Zuko gets up so early in the morning, matching her speed in gathering the morning orders for afternoon distribution. So on all accounts, she cannot fault Zuko when he has been working hard on behalf of the tribe to prove his worth (place really), especially since this frost season is predicted to cause a great chill this year. 

Truly in terms of duty, he has been doing everything he promised he would do. 

But to her, he’s just too... _ Zuko. _

The walking contradiction. 

So warm (t _ he smile he gives the twins, the packed lunch for her to bring _ ) yet so cold ( _ the emptiness of the house at dinner time, avoiding one another throughout the day _ ) at the same time. 

How does one even adapt to that? 

She even tried to move back into the ice palace (her father forbade it) for the sole purpose of trying to put more space between the two of them, especially since wherever she looks in the cabin, she sees his handiwork and it makes her  _ feel _ things she can’t (doesn’t want to) begin to process. 

Honestly, she thinks they’re both kind of a mess.

It’s almost been a month of marriage, and she can say she’s just as confused (frustrated) as ever. 

In her mind, there’s no one to blame but him. 

Him and those sunset golden eyes. 

_ Spirits.  _

* * *

It takes him three weeks, four days and another night of being beaten by Gran at Pai Sho for his resolve to break. 

_ Position yourself for engagement.  _ Is what Gran said. 

If only she knew he was usually one to face things head on. 

Then again, that would  _ usually _ be the case, except when it comes to his wife.

She always seems to be his exception. 

With that thought in mind, and with a frustrated sigh, he steels himself as he normally would for any formal meeting, and leaves his office. As he passes the Grand Chief’s office, he can hear her call out from her desk.

“Prince Zuko, are you heading out to do your rounds? _ ” _ She asks and he stops in the opened doorway to nod. 

“Yes Grand Chief. I have the new delegations with the adjusted numbers for the fishermen here and will be making my way to the docks.” 

“Oh good. Since we’ll be settled with the fishermen today, you can finally join Sokka and Hakoda for the land hunt. I’m sure they’ll both appreciate your contribution to the stock.” She says and he nods in knowingly. Since frost season is almost among them, the Tribe has started stocking food reserves for the season. Apparently due to the display of what Zuko had brought back during his courtship trial hunt (and Sokka boasting about it all the more to the other huntsmen) he’s been vying for Zuko to join them for the land hunt. Grand Chief on the other hand, requested Zuko remain behind in the meantime to deal with the stock reports Sokka usually hates doing. 

_ “That’s why it’s so good I have a bond brother to handle those things, right Gran? He actually likes the paperwork!”  _ He would say to which Kanna and Zuko would roll their eyes amused. Either way, he knows Hakoda would appreciate his contribution, it would help speed up the quota reserve the tribe was currently trying to meet. 

“Oh before I forget, since you are heading to the docks, will you be bringing back fish for midday meal?” She asks, looking up from her report a hopeful expression on her face. 

“Oh… I… um. I won’t be in the office today for midday meal Grand Chief-” He says while trying to fight the blush creeping up his neck, “-I intended to have midday meal at the healing huts…” He says voice trailing off as he can spot her raised eyebrow and knowing grin from here. 

“Oh. I  _ see _ … that’s new…” She says and though her lips are blocked by the report she is holding, he’s a hundred percent sure she’s smirking. “ _ Good luck.” _ She says and he blames the recent growing amount of time they’ve spent together for hearing the undercurrent of a teasing tone that people wouldn’t normally pick up.

He does though. 

So he moves forward, trying to recover from his blush as he heads to the docks. 

Business goes well at the docks, and he’s quite happy at least this part he can do smoothly. It seems after the wedding, and the weeks that followed, more people have welcomed him, at least to the point where Sokka deemed the twins could be relieved ‘guarding’ their uncle ( though he misses them throughout the day, he really does). 

His confidence wavers as he treks back up the main road, after all he won’t know if Katara would receive his newfound efforts. Though he is trying to be discreet, he should have known it wouldn’t have been that easy, especially considering the family he married into, because the moment he finishes at the docks, it’s Sokka who catches him along the main pathway. 

“Zuko! Did you finish at the docks?” He hears Sokka call out from ahead of him next to the center fountain at the plaza. He lifts a hand and nods in response. 

“Yeah, it took a while, but I was able to distribute the new quota for the reserves and conversed with all nine pier captains. They took it quite well, even said they’re already off to a great start so it won’t be too bad with the time constraint. Add the fish farms off the Eastern Ice Flows, they're pretty confident about this season’s frost reserves. Captain Kalra said he already sent for Bato to handle the division of labor tomorrow, so I’ll be with you guys on the land hunt to take his place.” He says coming up next to him and Sokka nods in appreciation. 

“Wow, and all  _ that _ before midday meal? Goodness, you really can rival Katara’s work ethic.” Sokka says with a snicker as he nods to the wraps in his hand. “Are you bringing that back to the ice palace for midday meal? The hunt finished early today since we have to dry the pelts from yesterday’s sleet. I can join you and Gran for lunch.” 

_ Deep breath.  _

_ He won’t make a big deal out of it.  _

“...Actually I’m having midday meal at the healing huts.” He says quietly but can already feel the blush beginning to rise from his neck. 

“Healing huts? Why? That-” In Sokka’s pause he can literally see the gears moving in his head, and once it clicks, the smirk that takes its place. 

“ _ Ah.  _ Well… Good luck.” He says with a knowing smirk and Zuko wonders why the spirits had to give him such patronizing in-laws. Either way, he shakes his head and hands two wraps to Sokka. 

“Here, just take this. Grand Chief wanted fish for lunch and I already crisped it to her liking, you can have the other one.” Sokka just shakes his head in response. 

“You spoil her.” In response Zuko just shrugs his shoulders. 

“Alright then lover boy- good luck with lunch.” Sokka says departing with a wink and leaving Zuko’s confidence wavering just a bit. It takes him a moment to gather his nerves once more before finally heading to the healing huts. 

Here goes nothing. 

* * *

The first thing he notices when he enters the main healing hut is the amount of students gathered in the receiving area. Immediately the conversation comes to a stop, and there has to be a little more than a dozen curious gazes that fall on him.

It takes everything in him to push down the blush he can feel rising in his neck. 

Really, where was the confidence he had at the docks? 

Apparently reduced to nothing under the scrutiny of his wife’s adolescent students. 

He clears his throat behind a fist and forces his hand back down to his side remembering Sokka’s insistence to stop introducing himself around the tribe with ‘Hi. Zuko here’. 

_ Don’t be awkward.  _

_ Just be casual.  _

“Uh....” 

_ They’re teenagers for spirit’s sake.  _

His internal struggle must have been obvious because one of the older girls stands and moves from the crowd to greet him with a bow. 

“Prince Zuko-” She says after rising from her bow, “-I’m sorry, we’re usually used to Koni coming in around this time...um if you’re looking for Master Katara, she had to head out to Imala’s hut with Master Hama for a quick errand before midday meal.” She says. 

“...Oh I see. Um…” He says and glances over her shoulder to see some of the students tiptoeing over each other to get a glance of him. “Do you happen to know how long she will be? I was um… hoping to share midday meal with her today.” He says and a few murmurs, as well as a few sighs reach his ears. He can feel the tip of his ears burn warmer.

“Oh yes! She actually advised us to start our midday meal without her, but she assured us that she would be back soon...In fact, she should be back any minute now.” She says and he can hear a few of the younger girls giggling while a few of the male students throw him a knowing smirk. “Would you prefer to wait in her office? At least that way you’re away from prying eyes.” She says with a bit of a chuckle motioning to the students behind her and he can only chuckle in response. 

“Yes please, that would be great. Thank you again…?” He says trailing the end for her name. She smiles kindly in response. 

“Yana sir, Master Yana sir.” 

“Ah. Then thank you Master Yana.” He nods in acknowledgement as she leads him to the back area. It’s not a long walk, but he can feel the heat of the student’s gazes on his back as they make their way to Katara’s office. 

“Please don’t mind them Prince Zuko, they’re just curious, especially since you usually send Koni to prepare Master Katara’s tea for her midday meal.” She says over her shoulder and he gives her a small smile in response. 

“I’m used to it, I assure you… and yes, I um… wanted to try something different today.” He says as they enter Katara’s office. 

“Oh good then. Because they’ll probably be gushing about you for the rest of midday meal.” She says, and once he turns to her she bows once more. “Is there anything else I can help you with Prince Zuko?” She asks kindly. 

“Um. Yes actually… Please tell me Master Yana, are you quite close with Master Katara?” She smiles and nods.

“Yes sir. I was part Master Katara’s first class, the same batch as Koni and Kiona. We all grew up with her as she grew into her Master title… Only difference is Kiona chose combat specialty while I chose healing.” She says with a smile and Zuko nods. 

“Oh great… um… may I ask then, how often does my wife eat lunch in her office?” At his question he can see the young woman’s knowing smile. 

“Honestly sir, not very often. She usually goes around to the other huts during midday meal to talk with the other Master healers about the afternoon rounds before heading back here for the class instruction. Now that the hunt has started, she also takes some extra time to check on those who come back injured from the hunt, but uh… if it’s any consolation, when she does eat with us, she’s been eating more than the packed jerky as of lately and she usually shares her pot of tea with the other assistant instructors.” She says smiling, and his cheeks turn red. 

“Good to know…” He says moving towards the kettle. “Um thank you Master Yana… I’ll get her tea started. Please let me know once she’s in.” He says gathering the packed leaves from his satchel. She nods and smiles. 

“Trust me Prince Zuko, you’ll know when she comes in.” She says with a giggle and bows before heading back out to the receiving area. As he’s left alone, he concentrates on something he knows he can do well. 

_ Tea. _

Okay well, relatively well. 

Either way, left to his own devices, he moves to place the wraps of fish on her desk, conscious to not move any more papers. 

He’d rather not make the same mistake as last time.

Once that’s settled, he sits in one of the chairs facing the wall behind her desk. He closes his eyes to take a deep breath.

_ Relax.  _

_ Focus.  _

_ Never give up without a fight.  _

“What are you doing here?” He hears her voice call out from behind him. He immediately rises from his chair and turns to greet her. 

“Hi. um…  _ hi _ .” He says flustered and he thinks he should have thought more about what he was supposed to actually  _ say _ to her. She closes the door behind her and moves to cross her arms, leaning on the door. He takes it as a good sign that she doesn’t look mad, just curious as he notices her taking him in. He clears his throat and moves, motioning to the food he set out behind him on her desk. 

“I know you’re busy… but I was… hoping to um. Have… er...uh eat… midday meal with. You.” He says exhaling a breath on the last word and he knows he’s not being smooth, but he hopes that his sincerity comes across as clear. He notices her grip around her elbows relax slightly as she sighs in response. 

“Why?” She asks softly and he knows that’s  _ the  _ question. Why is he doing this after weeks of silence? Why the effort now, when they can just continue in silence? It takes him a bit to sort through his thoughts when they start rushing in like a flood. 

_ Because you’re my wife.  _

_ Because it’s almost been a month and we’re still not talking.  _

_ Because I’m in love with you.  _

_ Because I’m sorry.  _

_ Because I don’t want to be my father. _

_ Because- _

“Because we need to talk.” He says and he can feel some of the confidence that usually follows a political meeting seep to the surface. Like the negotiations they had to handle prior their wedding, for both their sakes he’ll trudge forward. 

“We both know… we can’t go on like this… right?” He says the last word softly, mad a bit at how vulnerable it makes him sound, but this is him, facing things head on, and now that he’s started, he’s intent on seeing this through. 

* * *

“Yeah… Yeah we do.” She agrees softly in response, moving from the doorway to sit across from him behind her desk. He gives her a small smile and sits as well, moving the chair closer to her desk so he can begin to heat the fish under the wrap. She smiles at him from across the table as the wraps begin to steam, and moves to grab the tea cups from her drawer to set them on the table. Before she can pour the tea, he holds out a hand to stop her. 

“I’ll uh...I’ll pour the tea.” He says, moving his hands from untying the wrap, letting the steam out, and reaching for the kettle. Her brows furrow in response and he gently takes it from her hands with a sheepish look. 

“Um. We don’t have a lot of ceremonious customs like you do here in the South, everything is a bit more subdued or subtle where I’m from...One thing we are conscious of is who pours our tea… I’m your husband so, I’ll uh… I’ll pour your cup.” He says moving to gather her cup first. She lets him gather her cup and as he pours she realizes that whenever they do gather as a family, he is always the one holding the kettle. Everyone knows how he warms Gran’s tea automatically, and how he dotes on the twins when it comes to forcing them to eat properly (a collective family effort), but she didn’t realize until now that it could mean something more to him than just manners. 

Everyone’s been so caught up on him adhering to Water Tribe marital customs as her husband, it’s in this pause she wonders what Fire Nation customs have slipped through her fingers as his wife. 

She knows that’s not fair for him. 

It’s another thing that has fallen between the cracks of their silence she surmises, so she just hums her thanks, takes her cup from his hand, and knows this...this is where they can start. 

Because he is trying, and she is  _ not _ unkind. 

“What does it mean?” She asks tentatively and he smiles appreciating her effort as he moves one wrap of fish closer to her. 

“It’s just a way of acknowledging that I’m the one caring for you. Marriage in the Fire Nation is a bit more equal than other nations, so it’s a form of respect. Where one person might have prepared the meal, the other pours the tea as a sign of the duty of care.” He says quietly and she smiles in return. 

“Well what does that mean when you prepared the meal  _ and  _ poured the tea?” She says bringing the cup to her lips and blowing a bit to wave off the steam. He shrugs his shoulders in response. 

“It means I have a  _ great _ responsibility of care.” 

“But what have I done to care for you?” She asks and knows it’s a weighted question, but she’d rather face this head on and understand where he stands than go on blindly. He looks pensive for a moment, and she knows he’s contemplating the same, if they are going to skirt around one another, or if they’ll finally just be honest. This is the deciding moment. 

_ One step forward on my end. _

He sets down the kettle and places both palms on his thighs, straightening his back facing her fully. 

“You’re the Princess Chieftess, and Master Healer. This is _ your _ land, and I am the one that was interjected here due to the treaty...no-um… It was me  _ volunteering _ that caused me to  _ disrupt your life _ , and for  _ that _ … I have the responsibility of care.” He says straightforward, gaze focused on her. 

_ One step forward on his. _

Now she understands his silence with new clarity.

_ He feels guilty.  _

“Zuko, I don’t want you feeling guilty about the treaty… this is something we  _ know  _ had to be done, for the sake of  _ both _ our people.” She says gently, and in response he takes a deep breath. 

“But clearly… you had someone else in mind before I came along.” He says with no malice, but with a slight wince. If they were strangers she knows he would have hidden it better, but she surmises she must know him better than she realized when she picks up on it. “I… I messed it up… for you.” He ends with a sigh, and actually runs a hand through his hair in quiet frustration. She shakes her head, and moves to lean her chin against her hand.

“No… I mean. Yes…  _ technically _ … but It’s… it’s just complicated-” She says and he snorts and a sad grin rests on his lips in response. 

“I’m familiar with complicated, trust me.” He says crossing his own arms and leaning back in his chair with a sigh. “...but I don’t want this-” He says motioning to the both of them “-to be complicated.” He says fixing his gaze on her. It takes a moment, and as she meets his eyes, she can’t help but think of the sunset. 

_ Again. _

_ Focus Katara. _

He’s really more distracting than he gives himself credit. 

“I know you asked Hakoda the other week to move into the ice palace because you wanted to put more space between us…. And I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable...that’s the last thing I want to do.” He says with a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose. “I um... I don’t know what you’ve heard about my parents… but that was the epitome of complicated for me.” He says leaning his crossed arms on the desk, hovering a hand over the food to heat it slightly. She’s heard some things, she doesn’t know if any of them are true. Like most things surrounding her husband, what she’s heard was often contradictory. 

Many say Prince Ozai loved Lady Ursa to the point of insanity. Other’s say it was Lady Ursa who was crazy in loving a monster like Ozai. Some said their marriage had caused national ramifications within the Fire Nation, others would comment that it would be the most tragic love story one would ever hear. No matter the rumors, one thing remained the same in what was said. 

They were both each other’s demise. 

She may not know the specifics of their relationship, or their demise, but looking at her husband, there was something in his eyes she could read clearly.

_ Pain. _

“I… I’d rather not live like  _ that _ ...so I  _ hope _ … I hope we can come to some type of understanding. To uh… to make this work.” He says removing his hand and settling it back down on the desk. “Not just for the sake of appearances, but genuinely. I mean… we were somewhat civil leading up to the wedding… weren’t we?” He asks quietly and she’s amazed that the confident prince who drove away dignitary officials for her is currently sitting here in her office  _ tentative _ . 

No, she had no reason to fear this mystery in front of her. 

Maybe she couldn't fully understand him (yet), but he’s trying to be consistent so she could. 

Maybe she’ll just be the one to go with the flow. 

Maybe that’s why she reaches out and places a reassuring hand on his. 

“We were...we actually made a pretty good team” She says with a smile and he visibly relaxes to the point where it garners a chuckle from her. 

“I understand where you’re coming from… but I hope you also understand my point of view. The one who wrote the letters is my first love. We fought side by side during the war.” She says removing her hand and leaning her chin on it once more. 

“... so you’ve been with him for three years?” He asks, and she nods in return. 

“Been with him for three, in love with him for four.” She says shyly. “It was um… love at first sight, but we were busy fighting a war.” She says and looks away, feeling the slight blush on her cheeks. When she looks back at him, he doesn’t look at her unkindly, and for that she is grateful. 

He does look at her though with this look she can’t label, but he blinks it away in an instant, offering her a small smile instead. This is what encourages her to continue. 

“I mean, do you see? This is four years of my life I can’t just put away immediately. I was fifteen when I first met him, sixteen when we got together. Even with the distance, we’ve written letters all this time, and he’s promised to visit, he’s just held back by his own duties...And it’s just… This.  _ Us- _ ” She gestures between the two of them, “it’s something new, it’s duty to our nation's yes, but I-” 

“-but you also have a duty to your heart… I get it.” He says cutting her off and with that exact verbiage, she’s thrown off. 

It’s like he read her mind. 

It’s like he _really_ _understands_. 

At her pause of silence he nods his head like he’s come to a decision. 

“I um. I won’t ask you to stop writing to him… Contrary to popular belief, I don’t think I have the right to demand anything of you that you wouldn’t do so willingly, especially since I promised that you would be my equal in this marriage… er... arrangement… whatever you want to call it.” He says with a sigh again running a hand through his hair, and she doesn’t know why this gesture causes her to fixate on his hands.

“Partnership.” She says before she could give it a second thought. 

“Hm?” He looks at her in question. 

“Let’s call it a partnership.” She says, hiding her lips behind her hand, and he nods, still ruffling his hair. 

“Okay partnership...I guess I’ll just ask that you be sure it doesn’t interfere with any of the things required of us as public figures.” He says and she hums in agreement. 

“I’ll do the things needed of me to honor you, and I know you’ll do the same… I guess, just be discreet in this regard so we don’t have a national issue on our hands.” He says finally, fixing his gaze on her once more and she nods in response. 

“That sounds fair.” She replies. Essentially he’s not turning a blind eye, he’s just letting her fulfill the duty to her heart so long as it does not interfere with her duty to the country. He nods in acknowledgement and moves the food towards her once more, urging her to start eating. She smiles in thanks but she can feel her head tilt as her curiosity is piqued. 

He seems too well versed in this kind of situation that she can’t help but wonder. 

He’s already started picking at his food when the words tumble from her mouth. 

“And what about you?” She asks and he looks up in question. 

“Hm?” 

“Is there… anyone who might have had your heart before this arrangement? I mean… I’d understand if you do and it’s only fair…”  _ If you continue to contact them  _ she doesn’t say out loud, but her voice trails off as she sees the expression on his face shift. 

_ Sadness _

_ Hurt _

_ Loneliness _

He meets her gaze with a sad smile. 

“Trust me dear  _ wife _ -” he says with a slight joking tone, attempting to shift the atmosphere but she can pick up the sadness underneath it-

“-you won’t have to worry. There’s no one who would be willing to cross oceans for me.”   


* * *

Soon, midday meals together become a regular thing. 

Not everyday, especially when Zuko is assigned to head out with the other huntsmen for the land stock, but most days like these when he is called to stay in the office to complete reports of the growing reserves for Gran, he’ll often head over to her office to share midday meal with her. When she had asked why he insisted, he only shrugged his shoulders and said it was one of the ways to make sure she was eating properly. 

_ But you know it’s not normal right?  _ She says one afternoon. He only turns to her and replies cooly. 

_ It’s normal where I’m from. _ That ends any further resistance from her. She’s trying really, to meet him halfway the same way he has for her, especially when it comes to their respective customs. She’ll admit though, that they’ve gotten more comfortable with each other because of it. 

Besides, she didn’t mind, and in the end they both decided they could utilize the time to go over their respective paperwork together. It wasn’t until about a week after the initial meal that they talk about it again. 

“You know, no matter how many times I come through those doors for midday meal, there is  _ always _ at least one student who sighs, and I keep wondering if I’m doing something wrong when I join you for midday meal.” He says one day when she’s actually sitting at her desk before he arrives, currently pouring over the curriculum for the students who are moving up a level. She looks up and smiles at him in greeting, automatically setting aside some papers to make space on the desk for the food he’s brought. 

“Well... I did tell you this isn’t normal.” She says as he sits and begins to unpack his bag. 

“Yeah but, is having midday meal with your spouse  _ really _ that weird?” He says incredulously as he sets a wrap on her desk and she has to keep herself from squeeing in glee when she sees he brought sweets. He notices her smile though, and smirks in her direction as he sets down the dessert and a leaf wraps of steamed rice. 

“Yes. Didn’t you notice? Midday meals are spent wherever you are assigned. Hence the students in the receiving room, the trainees in the courtyard, the huntsmen wherever they are currently camped and well the elders or admins with Gran in the offices.” She says moving to unwrap the food he’s already placed on her desk. It’s one of the things he’s eased off on, letting her help him. Soon she has to wave her fingers at the slight burn from the steam. He tsks and sets down the heated jerky farther from her reach, unwrapping it before she could even offer. 

Firebender hands handle heat easier, he would say, but whatever, she just wants to eat. 

(She blames him for getting her used to a full meal during midday meal when prior she was fine snacking on jerky or hornbeam seeds.) 

“So… just to be sure, is me coming over for midday meal a breach of conduct?” He says while he focuses on the twine of the wrap. 

“No.” She says with a slight laugh. “Actually it’s quite the opposite. It’s usually someone who is undertaking their courtship trials that goes out of their way to have midday meals with their intended. They probably think you’re being romantic since technically you’re acting like you're still courting me when we’re already married.” She says with a smile as he finally unwraps the heated jerky and the spiced smell fills her office. At the comment he snorts. 

“ _ Of course _ . Teenagers.” He says with a huff, moving to add tea leaves to her kettle. He’s long added a small platform that holds her kettle over a small flame to keep it warm for longer. “Jumping to conclusions so easily to fit the fantasies in their head.” 

“Hey now-” She says, bending water from her pitcher to the kettle. “-teenage girls are allowed to fantasize a little. Besides, based on what I’ve caught them whispering, you’re probably becoming the number one crush of my class.” She says with a light laugh. “I feel for the young ones though, you’re already raising the standard for some of my student’s expectations when they begin courtship.” She says with a smile, and he actually grins while he sets the kettle over an adjusted flame. 

“I assure you, I’m the last person anyone would develop a crush on.” He says with a scoff as he takes a seat across from her.

She heavily doubts that, but she won’t voice  _ that _ out. 

“Besides, they’re probably talking about me because I’m some teenage boy’s competition when it comes to crushing on their amazing waterbending master.” He says with a teasing grin as she pulls tea cups from her drawer. She can only laugh and shake her head as she sets the cups on the table while he automatically reaches for the kettle to pour the tea.

“Oh stop.” She says waving her hand to dismiss the motion. He only smiles in return and nods to the food. 

“Stop flattering you? Never.” He says with a grin, getting out his utensils. 

“Let’s eat.” 

* * *

They make it work. 

If there is one thing she’ll admit is constant about her husband, it’s that he’s considerate of her to a fault. 

Something more and more people around her are beginning to pick up. 

When he can’t join her for midday meal, he’ll send Koni to prepare the tea, and because her first batch students are all quite close, even if they’ve reached Master rank, they constantly tease her about it. 

_ It’s just so sweet Master Katara.  _ Yana would coo. 

_ He’s a thoughtful individual Master Katara, I’m actually very glad I was assigned to assist him. _ Koni would state when she caught him once setting the kettle. 

_ The spirits have blessed our rambunctious Master with a husband to match her.  _ Kiona had mentioned with a chuckle once when they were all gathered for midday meal around her desk, sipping the tea. 

She usually waves them all off.

What’s worse though was that it wasn’t just her students who were close to her that picked it up, but rather more of them around the  _ Tribe. _

_ Such a hard working husband you have Master Katara.  _ One fisherman had commented when she had to run to the docks. 

_ The spirits have blessed our Grand Chief with another skilled grandson  _ an elder had commented to her in passing at the ice palace. 

_ Such a doting husband you have, Chieftess Katara, he bought all your favorites again. _ One of the ladies in the market had told her. 

His efforts were so obvious, she felt the need to start to match him.

_ Like a dance. _

Not to prove anything, but surprisingly-

Because she wanted to. 

While he would prepare her midday meal, she would leave him a packed breakfast for the morning (because spirits know she can’t wake up as early as him to prepare a fresh one). 

When it was evening meal with the family in the alcove at the end of the week, he poured her tea, but she would serve him his plate. 

When it was evening meal at their cabin during the weekdays, he started to head home early to help cook, but she’d prepare things she picked up were his preference. 

_ Stewed sea-prunes. Absolute no.  _

_ Baked bannock bread. Yes.  _

_ Seaweed noodles. Double Yes.  _

If he had a Pai-Sho night with Gran (something that has become a regular thing to all their amazement), he’d often let her know in advance so she wouldn’t wait up, but she’d still set out some fruit for him when he’d come home because she picked up on his affinity for arctic berries. 

When it came to their sleeping arrangements, he insisted on sleeping in another room, (something she’s still thankful for), and in return, she’d set out his bed furs while he tends to the fires around the cabin. 

She feels that she  _ should  _ find it weird at how seamless they worked together. How they just fell into this easy rhythm.

It just felt natural. 

And if she caught herself noticing the way his hands would sometimes run through his hair, or how his eyes seemed a shade lighter when he’d smile in her direction. 

She’d blame the proximity. 

Naturally. 

Yeah that was it. 

_ Proximity _

It had to be. 

* * *

He thought he had his feelings under control. 

For the most part. 

At least to the point where they weren’t barely tolerating each other’s presence like before. He’s quite happy with that development actually. It was clear to everyone that in the weeks that followed, they were both making the effort to understand each other, and in return, they’ve gotten closer.

A good thing.

Except there would only be a few times he would get a tad bit overwhelmed.

Like right now. 

She’s wearing that smile that she gets when she receives a letter from  _ the mystery man. _ Thankfully, she has the tact to not read it around him, or talk anything about it (thank the  _ spirits  _ they’re not _ that _ close) but he hates that he’s gotten to know her well enough that he just  _ knows _ when she’s received a new letter from him. 

She doesn’t tell him when she’s gotten a new letter of course, but she’s radiant on a different level when she gets one. 

And he  _ notices _ .

But that’s okay. 

It’s perfectly fine.

Because he’s trying to be good, especially to her.

_ For _ her. 

Whichever. He’s not sure on the complete semantics of it, but he keeps his mouth shut, and does his best to seem unaffected (not like she’ll notice on the days she gets her letters anyway).

So how does he cope? By  _ not _ burning the nearest ice sculpture (thank the  _ spirits _ for Koni- quick on his feet that one). No, he’s learned that it would be better to spend the night playing Pai Sho with Gran, sulking behind her closed doors, but who has now affectionately given him a new nickname. 

“I think it’s quite fitting.” She says with a chuckle as she sips her cup. 

“No, it’s  _ embarrassing _ .” He says folding his arms across his chest. 

Does he look like a child? Maybe. 

Does he care at the moment? No. 

Is he sulking to a greater degree tonight? 

Probably, but he won’t admit it out loud to the chuckling woman in front of him. He doesn’t need her and Master Hama subtly teasing him at the next family evening meal. 

“ _ Red _ . Ha! Genius. People will think it’s cause you’re from the Fire Nation,  _ obviously _ , but  _ really _ , it’s because of how easily you  _ blush _ . Truly it’s perfect. I have to tell Hama in the morning.” She says with a gut laugh, and he pouts just a little. 

“Just draw your next piece.” He says with a huff. 

“No but seriously, I’m glad to see that the both of you are getting along so well.” She says sending him a knowing look from across the Pai Sho table as she sets her piece down. 

“Yeah, it’s been going quite well.” He says with a sigh as he draws his next piece and sets it down. 

“Now now, why do you sound like that?” She asks, taking another sip of tea, and he takes a moment to actually truly take her in. 

Her knowing stare. 

The slight smirk on her lips.

The glint of humor in her eyes. 

_ She knows. _

He won’t deny it, there’s no point, but will he say it out loud in this moment? 

No. Like usual he’ll stubbornly hold on to what he has right now.

“She’s happy.” He says simply with a shrug of his shoulders as he puts down another piece. 

“...And you’re not?” She says, not berating, not maliciously, just curious with a hint of prodding. He furrows his brows in that moment to really contemplate it. On the outside, everything was perfect. 

His wife doesn’t hate him, the tribe is slowly welcoming him, his in-laws are kinder than he could have ever hoped for, and he’s finding his place within the Tribe. Really, it was more than he could have asked for when he was on the ship headed to the Southern Tundra those months ago. 

So why doesn’t he feel satisfied? 

It’s enough, he tells himself. 

It  _ should  _ be enough. 

“I’m alright.”

It has to be. 

* * *

It’s about ten weeks into marriage that he reaches his threshold. 

Really he shouldn’t have been surprised, he knew he was prone to an outburst of some sort of passive aggressiveness one of these days, in fact he’s actually surprised he lasted this long (Uncle would have been impressed). 

But he can’t really pinpoint the exact thing that sets him off. 

All he knows is that the night before, she’s smiling that smile that lets him know she’s gotten another letter, (he’d like to think he’s not the jealous type, but seeing her smile like that had him in a grumpy mood instead of the usual sullen), add his agitation from the paperwork reports on the frost reserves essentially doubling overnight because Sokka had forgotten to mention that he  _ didn’t _ fill out the notes from the  _ week _ before due to the hype of successfully catching a massive caribou-oxen. 

Maybe it was both, but he doesn’t dwell on the thought much. 

He misses midday meal without letting her know in advance.

It also happened to be a day he was supposed to go to her office personally, so that means he wasn’t able to ask Koni in advance to prepare her tea. 

Oh well. 

_ She has the letter to keep her warm.  _ He muses grumpily as he goes through another report. 

It doesn’t stop there though, because he doesn't go home to have dinner. 

He reasons that he has to make up for a week's reports that have backlogged so he could also do the reports for this week.

He knows it’s an excuse but he needs space. 

In fact, he decides to sleep in one of the spare rooms of the family wing in the ice palace that night, even if it’s too cold for him to sleep straight through the night.

(He took for granted the wall warmers his wife had installed in their cabin but he sucks it up in the guest room because he does  _ not _ want to admit it). 

He doesn’t tell her where he spent the night. 

In the morning, he’s tempted to ask Koni to get him a change of clothes from the cabin, but he surmises he needs the walk to let off steam anyway.

Still, he leaves the family wing of the ice palace when he knows she wouldn’t be home. Once he arrives he heads straight for the kitchen to put on the kettle to warm himself, and the first thing he sees is a bowl of arctic berries. 

She still put them out for him. 

It’s out of pure stubbornness that he doesn’t grab some. 

After warming himself with a cup of tea, and changing his clothes, making sure he grabbed an extra pair just in case, he sets back out for the office. 

His stubborn streak causes him to stay in the palace for another night and it’s on the third afternoon she finally storms into his office during midday meal (which he’s been skipping), to confront him. 

“What _ in the spirit’s _ is going on with you?” She says crossing her arms in his doorway, and it takes every fiber of his sleep deprived self to not appreciate how beautiful she looks. 

He still notices and he realizes he’s utterly  _ hopeless _ . 

But he’s still a little furious at himself so he replies curtly. 

“I’m doing reports.” 

“Yeah. I see that, but you haven’t been back to the cabin for two nights.”

“Been busy.” 

“Clearly.” She says making a hand gesture in the air he knows she makes when she’s annoyed. She moves to stand across him taking him in before she speaks again. 

“Sokka says you’ve refused to go with them on the hunt yesterday.” He feels his eye tick. 

“Yeah well someone has to finish the backlogged reports while handling the incoming ones.” He says putting down the report he was currently viewing before finally looking up at her. 

Really, it should be a crime at how beautiful she looks when she’s staring at him with concerned eyes and the natural light from his window reflecting off the waves of her hair. 

_ Ugh. Get yourself together Zuko.  _

“Oh Zuko-” She says, her eyes dawning with understanding. “If you needed help you could have just asked.” He doesn’t know why, maybe it’s the sleep deprivation, maybe he just wanted to hurt her just a little because of the pain she’s obliviously subjecting him to, maybe it’s because he’s tired of being mature and understanding  _ for once.  _ No matter the reason, he keeps his cold demeanor.  __

“I don’t want help. I’m  _ fine _ .” He says in a way to the point where he can see her physically retract. He knows he’ll regret it though, but at the moment he just wants to be allowed to not filter what he’s feeling. 

“Fine.” She bites back, brows furrowed.

If there’s something he learned about his wife, it’s that she could be as stubborn as him and so it is this exchange that begins another session of cold shoulders towards one another. 

He doesn’t go back to the cabin on the third night. 

Gran forces him back to the cabin on the fourth. 

They still don’t talk to each other. 

Katara cooks stewed sea prunes for the next few days. 

He doesn’t go to her office for midday meals.

He finally relents when during evening meal in the family alcove Kaiyu, who was settled in his lap, turns to him with wide eyes and innocently asks in a whisper if the reason he isn’t talking to Aunt Katara is because he stopped loving her. This causes him to groan internally because that’s the problem. 

_ He loves her. _

_ And he can’t stop. _

Either way, it dawns on him that if the kids have picked up on it, then that means others have as well and so that means he’s not being a good husband. 

That bothers him. 

Because he  _ wants _ to be a good husband. 

_ To her.  _

_ For her. _

_ Truly well done dum-dum.  _ He berates himself quietly. 

No matter how much he’s tried to prevent it, no matter the space he placed between them hoping to try and salvage his heart, he knows now with greater acuity that it’s become more than just a duty to him.  __

Thus it is because of this newfound revelation that he makes his way to their cabin with arctic lilies (Hakoda’s suggestion) to apologize. When he enters he catches her in the kitchen with her back towards him.

Washing more arctic berries. 

For him. 

_ Agni. _

“I’ve been a jerk.” He rasps quietly. She doesn’t turn to him, as she bends the water from the berries so they could dry properly. 

“Obviously.” She snorts in response. He can only sigh in response and approach gently. 

“I’m sorry.” He says placing the flowers on the table. She finally turns as she dries her hand on a towel. She doesn’t really need the towel, but he knows it’s a tick of hers when she doesn’t know what to do with her hands. She doesn’t say anything, only raises her brow, prompting him to explain. 

“I… was upset about a few things, and I…. I didn’t mean to be a jerk. I’m… I’m not like that anymore. I was… in the Fire Nation… but um. I’m trying to be better. Ever since coming here I’ve been uh… been trying to be good. I guess it just seeped out and for that I’m sorry.” He says. After a moment she leans on the counter, crossing her arms and tilts her head to the side, with (to his relief) a playful smirk pointed in his direction.

“My my dear husband… so it turns out you  _ do  _ have quite the temper.” 

_ You have no idea _ He thinks to himself as he rubs his neck embarrassed. 

“ _ Had _ … I just said I’m trying to  _ not _ and well-” He’s cut off when she moves to hug him. 

He’s so shocked it takes him a moment, but he wraps his arms around her eventually leaning in. 

It’s the first time they’ve embraced and under normal circumstances, he would be embarrassed. 

But he’s sleep deprived, and he missed his wife, so he allows himself to indulge. 

_ Might as well accept it.  _

_ There’s no escaping this.  _

“I get it...and I’m sorry too. Sokka explained it to me, Gran’s been appreciative and has already lectured Sokka and Dad twice over. It’s just...I wanted to know why  _ from you _ . I mean, I thought we were close to have at least that between us, right?” She says and he tightens his embrace just slightly to reassure her.

“Yeah… yeah you're right. We are... I was just… agitated with everything on my plate. I got a bit ridiculous.” At that she laughs and leans away just enough to look up at him. 

“The tribe appreciates what you’re doing Zuko.  _ We  _ appreciate what you do. Just don’t run yourself to the ground okay? Sokka even apologized and promised he wouldn’t do it again. Dad’s even gotten on both our cases…” She says with a sigh. “I’m also sorry I was petty.” This causes him to hum in acknowledgment.

“Yeah… I mean we both were… I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” 

“Well I mean you’re entitled to  _ feel _ things Zuko-” She says with a chuckle “… just  _ talk _ to me next time at least?” 

She really has no idea what she does to him. 

“Of course.” He says simply. 

“I mean, it’ll save us from all the stewed sea prunes.” She says with a laugh letting him go and he crinkles his face. 

“I mean you like it.” He says motioning to the pot on the stove. 

“Yeah but even I get tired of it.” She says moving to get something to put the arctic lilies in. 

“So you just kept cooking them to see which one of us would crack first?” He asks and she bits her lip to hold back the grin and nods. He laughs in return. 

“Well if it’s any consolation...I miss having tea with you.” He says considering it a safe middleground and moves to stand next to her, looking over her shoulder as she fixes the lilies. She smiles and turns to hug him once more. 

“Yeah...well I missed you.” She says into his shoulder. 

He’s used to filtering his feelings, not just for her, but for many things. 

Yet it’s here in her embrace, he allows himself to let go just a little bit. 

“I missed you too.” 

* * *

For the next few days, she decides to have midday meal at his office. 

He’s catching on to her plan.

“I  _ sincerely _ hope you’re in my office to tell me about the new litter of polar-bear puppies Tulok keeps talking about and  _ not  _ to help me with paperwork.” He says as she enters his office with a determined look on her face. She only lifts a brow at him in response.   


“You already have enough paperwork as it is Katara.” He says with a little bit of a whine as she reaches his desk, moving some of his papers aside to make room for the food she brought. 

“Stop. Sokka is out with Dad on the hunt, and you’re almost caught up. Let me help.” She says now moving to his lounge chair closer to his desk across from him. He can only sigh in response. 

“Soon they say I’m overworking you.” He says as he pours tea in their respective cups. She waves a hand dismissively as she leans her back against one arm rest, moving her legs up to stretch along the length of the lounge chair, bringing the paperwork to rest against her lap.   


“One look at the bags under your eyes and they’ll say I’m not taking care of you.” She says already sorting through this week’s reports from the docks.

“Lies. You take good care of me.” He says as he pushes some of the bread she brought in her direction so it would be easier for her to reach. She notices his motion and smiles at him. 

“I hope so… cause you take good care of me.” She says, with a full smile and all. All he could do is just return it with a smile of his own. 

“We take care of each other.” He says, moving back to the report so she won’t see the blush on his cheeks. 

“That we do.” 

They finish catch up on all the backlogged paperwork that day and celebrate with seaweed noodles for dinner. 

* * *

Once they finished making up the paperwork for the frost reserves, Sokka and Hakoda urge Zuko back on the land hunt with them. 

“Based on the reserve reports, we’ve already hit our goal, so now it’s practically sport.” She says as she packs his breakfast for the morning while he leans on the other counter adjacent to her. 

“Exactly, so I might as well stay and use the time to start on the reports of the trade adjustments that Grand Chief just received.” He says watching her work. After she’s done, he moves to the cabinet closest to her to gather the canister of tea leaves. 

“It’s a  _ bonding _ experience with the men of the tribe Zuko. Enjoy the hunt with them.” She says with a snicker as she moves to clean the kettle as he divides the portions of tea leaves for tomorrow. 

“ _ Enjoy _ it? Spirits, I’ll only get flashbacks of how your dad and Sokka overworked me during the courtship hunt and kept spiking my tea.” He says measuring out the tea leaves in separate saches, “-by the way, did you want me to make an extra portion of leaves for the other instructors? You mentioned them crowding around your kettle more often since the temperature dropped.” She hums in response over her shoulder as she bends the kettle dry. 

“Yes please. Thank you-and  _ go  _ tomorrow, it’ll boast favor for Dad and Sokka. All that manly reputation and whatever.” She says with a snicker as she picks up on his snort. 

“They just want me to go because apparently they sighted a grand antelope-moose the other day, so they have a bet going for whoever can hunt it first. I think they just want me to help them get it for the family sport reputation.” He says with a huff. 

“Ooo. What do we get if you guys get it?” She says as she jumps to sit on the counter to watch him as he measures out more leaves that she knows will go to Gran (he really does spoil her). 

“The pelt apparently, and one fourth of the meat. The rest goes to the reserves, a bonus treat for the high moon festival apparently.” He says putting away the tin and sealing the individual sachets. At her silence he looks up and upon seeing the expression on her face, he realizes he’s been played. 

“You want me to go.” He says looking at her incredulously. “They told you to convince me to go...I can’t believe my wife and in-laws are teaming up on me.” He says with a deadpan voice and she can’t help but grin at him sheepishly. 

“I really want the pelt?” She says with a sheepish smile shrugging her shoulders and he can only shake his head. 

She still catches the grin on his lips though. 

“...Fine I’ll go.” He says giving in, and she squees in excitement jumping down the counter to hug him briefly. 

“Thank you thank you! I promise I’ll cook the meat to your preference for dinner at the alcove. Besides! The pelt will do you good, it’s  _ so warm. _ ” 

“Yeah yeah sure. Excuses excuses” He says with a grin. “They said we might be late coming in tomorrow though, so don’t wait for me to have dinner.” He says as he moves to pack the saches in individual tins. 

“Okay. Work has slowed in the afternoon, since everyone is gearing up their personal reserves now for the frost season. We've dismissed combat class and the students at the healing huts so I’ll be in the offices with Gran catching up on other paperwork. Oh I’ll handle her tea! Also- don't forget to layer up and use your parka. Temperatures for sure will drop extra tomorrow in the wild. '' She says. He nods in acknowledgment. 

“Noted. Also, if tomorrow’s not busy for you then rest. At least one of us will be getting to wind down after this prep season.” He says as he packs the tins to the side. She can only stick out her tongue at him in response. 

“Even if you had time  _ to _ rest, you’d probably use it to do more work.” She says teasingly. He smiles in response. 

“Good you know.” 

* * *

She honestly doesn’t spend a lot of time in her office at the ice palace. Most of the time she’s at the healing huts, or in the courtyard, but on days like these where she can breathe a bit, she likes to enjoy tea with Gran. She surmises it’s because her office in the ice palace is a bit far from the frenetic energy of the Tribe. Her office at the healing huts is packed with diagnosis reports, healing school curriculum, and progress reports on patients. Her office in the ice palace on the other hand is where most of the administrative reports and letters come through. 

Letters from around the tribe, other dignitaries, international old friends, and well-

_ Him. _

After she gets to catch up on various correspondence that needs her attention-

_ Olla has finished her assignment in the Omashu officials send their thanks, she’s set to come home before the high moon festival.  _

_ Matu has found a new herb combination from The Swamp that is supposed to help with inflammation, and will be sending it back for her to review.  _

_ The Beifongs send their regards. _

-she can finally read his latest letter. 

Now that she thinks about it, this letter came right after she and Zuko stopped talking (again). 

Funny. 

Usually she would rush to read his letters but because of the whole ordeal with Zuko, it slipped her mind. She didn’t even realize that it’s been weeks since she could open it. 

_ Proximity. _

Yeah. that was it. 

Preparation season. 

That was it too. 

_ Focus Katara. _

Shaking her head from thoughts, she takes a sip of tea, ready to take her time as she sets the cup aside and carefully opens the letter.

* * *

She doesn't rush, especially since today is one of those rare days where nothing is demanding her immediate attention, so she’s at her complete leisure when she leaves the ice palace for a stroll. Realizing she should check on those who were assigned to keep shift at the healing huts, she heads down the path deciding to head to the market after to pick up some arctic berries. 

_ Zuko would appreciate the little token of thanks for agreeing to go hunting, _ she thinks with a smile as she heads to the healing huts first. 

As she walks towards the healing hut, still feeling the warmth of the words from his latest letter, and noting to pick up extra seaweed noodles from the market as well, she can see Sokka’s back as he faces the entrance to her healing hut. Immediately she calls out. 

“Sokka! What are you doing here, isn’t it too early to be back from the hunt? I  _ knew  _ you guys would get the antelope-moose!” She says excitedly when she’s still a few feet away. As she moves closer she realizes that he’s leaning against his spear, and moving his sleeve like he’s wiping his face. 

_ Something’s wrong. _

“Sokka?” She asks again quietly.

“Katara… there’s... there’s been an accident.” He says still facing away from her and she can hear his voice wavering. At his words she feels a tingling in her spine. 

“Sokka look at me.” She demands quietly. 

When he turns to face her, the first thing she sees is blood.

_ A lot of blood _ .

In her experience with hunting accidents, it is usual to see slight blood splatter on the parkas of the huntsmen. After all, hunting isn’t essentially clean. If one of them gets injured, protocol dictates they carry the victim on their backs, but based on the amount of blood on the front of Sokka’s parka, she knows this is no normal hunting accident. He didn’t carry this person on his back. As she takes in the rest of his appearance the second thing she notices are his glassy eyes.

_ That could only mean- _

It’s then her eyes catch the blood trail from where he is standing, that leads into the hut. It’s not blood droplets, no. It’s steaks of blood. 

_ Like they couldn’t stop the blood flow.  _

“Who... ?” She asks fear already running down her spine, her breath already hitching. 

“It’s…uh... -” He says voice hitching and she tries her best not to force it out of him. His next words come out painstakingly slow, but when they do they come as a sob. 

“-It’s...it’s  _ Zuko _ …” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> ::sheepish smile::  
> Don't be too mad don't be too mad don't be too mad. 
> 
> Notes (before the pitchforks come out):  
> First: When I said it was a slow burn, I meant it. We've moved weeks/months into the marriage now, but yes we got our first argument, (and make up) as well as a wholehearted hug (non ceremonial too). Progress for our awkward penguin-otters no? 
> 
> Second: I know a lot of people have been mad at our girl, but given that Zuko fell hard and fast (first) as we know him to be very emotionally driven, Katara's denial radar (as we know from the show) is kinda up there. So bear with our girl yeah? Clearly her actions are speaking something that hasn't fully registered to yet, (lots of symbolism in this chapter on that to be unpacked) but all in due time ;) 
> 
> Third: Zuko's passive-aggressiveness. This was quite hard for me to really determine considering Book1-2 Zuko is conflicted of his destiny but book 3 he seems more awkward yet level headed. Here, I tried to pen him as someone who knows what he wants to do (book 3) but is trying to hard to not let his past (book1-2) tendencies take control (but they seep out. I mean in my personal experience everyone has those moments right?) 
> 
> Fourth: Though Zuko and Sokka do have a amazing bromance, we all know the Gaang can still get on Zuko's nerves. So let it be said, no relationship is without it scruples haha. 
> 
> Technical Notes:  
> Bannok Laof - Traditional bread of the Inuit food of the North  
> Hornbeam seeds- they are a thing! in the arctic. 
> 
> \---  
> As always, Kudos, Comments, Bookmarks and the Like are always much appreciated! <3  
> I will endeavor to not keep you waiting long :D


End file.
